Love is a drug
by Lily-Lune
Summary: Aimer. Un mot que Paul Lahote n'a jamais réussi à comprendre. Comment pouvait-on s'attacher autant à une seule personne pour vouloir passer le restant de ses jours avec elle ? Non, il ne comprenait pas. Jusqu'à ce que Rachel Black ne revienne à La Push...
1. Chapter 1

Allongée sur son lit, Rachel fixait le plafond avec intérêt. Combien de fois s'était-elle mit dans la même position que maintenant, et avait passé des heures, perdues dans ses pensées ? Elle ne comptait plus.

Aujourd'hui, Rachel retournait chez elle, à La Push. Même si ses deux colocataires bruyantes et complètement folles allaient lui manquer, elle ne regrettait pas son choix. Son père et son frère lui manquait terriblement, et elle venait justement d'obtenir quelques jours de congés, donc autant en profiter. Un rapide coup d'œil à son réveil lui indiqua qu'elle ferait mieux de se dépêcher si elle ne voulait pas louper son avion. Rachel quitta son lit et enfila sa veste, posée sur le fauteuil de son bureau. Elle sortit de sa chambre avec sa grande valise et son sac.

Kate et Andie, ses deux colocataires étaient installées dans le salon, l'une regardait une émission de télé-réalité, et l'autre était absorbée par la lecture d'un roman. Lorsque Rachel entra dans le salon, elles levèrent toutes deux la tête.

« Déjà ? » chuchota Andie, une jolie blonde aux yeux chocolats.

Rachel acquiesça tristement alors que ses amies s'approchèrent.

« T'es sûre que tu veux pas qu'on t'accompagne à l'aéroport ? » demanda Kate.

« Je vais encore plus pleurer si je dois vous faire coucou par le hublot. »

Andie prit Rachel dans ses bras et lui frotta doucement le dos.

« Fais bien attention à toi. Et on attend ton compte rendu sur les beaux mâles de La Push très rapidement ! » ria-t-elle doucement.

Rachel mêla son rire au sien et passa dans les bras de Kate.

« Je suis totalement d'accord. Profite bien ! »

Un dernier câlin, et Rachel quitta l'appartement. Alors qu'elle montait dans le taxi, ses deux amies lui faisaient de grands signes depuis le balcon. La jeune Quileute sourit en leur répondant, alors que le taxi s'éloignait. Une fois hors de vue, Rachel s'installa correctement. Kate et Andie allaient lui manquer. Ça faisait bientôt 5 ans qu'elles partageaient l'appartement.

Elle avait rencontrés Andie pendant un de ses cours à la Fac, et elles avaient tout de suite accroché. Quelques mois plus tard, elles quittaient leurs chambres d'étudiantes pour prendre l'appartement. Mais le loyer étant plutôt élevé pour les deux jeunes femmes, elles ont passés une annonce sur internet pour trouver une autre colocataire. Deux semaines plus tard, Kate, jeune étudiante en médecine, emménageait elle aussi. Depuis, elles étaient devenues très proches toutes les trois.

La taxi se gara devant l'aéroport, et Rachel paya le chauffeur avant de descendre. Plusieurs personnes courraient, inquiètes de ne pas arriver à temps pour prendre leur avion. Rachel se glissa à travers la foule et alla prendre le billet qu'elle avait réservé sur internet, et enregistrer sa valise.

Le soleil se leva doucement à La Push. Paul dormait encore, et à côté de lui, une fille qu'il ne connaissait que depuis quelques heures. La sonnerie du portable de Paul vint perturber leur sommeil. Il grogna et tendit le bras par dessus la couverture pour prendre l'appareil sur sa table de nuit. Il décrocha sans regarder qui l'appelait.

« Allô ? » dit-il, encore endormit.

« Je t'ai réveillé ? »

Il souffla et roula sur le dos en reconnaissant la voix de Jared, son frère de meute et meilleur ami.

« Ouais. »

« Je m'en doutais. T'as une ronde dans un quart d'heure je te rappel. »

« Je sais. »

Paul passa sa main sur son visage, et jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune fille qui ne dormait plus non plus. Elle lui souriait, encore embrumée par la nuit qu'ils avaient passés.

« Je sais pas si je dois remercier Kim de t'avoir rendu si responsable... »

« Très drôle. Lève-toi, et dis à ta conquête de rentrer chez elle, et qu'elle n'espère pas que tu la rappelle. »

Il esquissa un sourire et regarda son plafond.

« Tu me connais bien. A plus. »

Paul raccrocha et remit son portable sur la table de nuit. Il se tourna vers la jolie blonde allongée près de lui.

« Il faut que tu t'en ailles. Je dois aller bosser. »

Elle fit une moue déçue, et Paul l'embrassa rapidement avant de se lever.

« Je pari que tu ne me rappelleras pas. » dit-elle en attrapant sa robe pour l'enfiler.

« On sais jamais. » dit-il en lui faisant un petit sourire en coin.

La jeune fille craqua encore une fois et sourit. Après avoir enfilé ses talons, elle s'approcha de Paul, alors qu'il fouillait dans sa commode, à la recherche d'un short et d'un t-shirt.

« Contente de t'avoir rencontré quand même. »

Ils se sourirent et elle quitta rapidement la maison, se remerciant intérieurement d'être venue avec sa voiture. Paul secoua doucement la tête et prit une douche rapidement avant d'enfiler son short et son t-shirt sans manches. Il descendit avaler une des crêpes que sa belle-mère, lui avait fait la veille, et bu un rapide café avant de sortir par la porte de derrière. Le Quileute attendit d'être derrière les arbres pour se transformer. Quil, avec qui il allait patrouiller, était déjà là.

« **On change pas ses habitudes Lahote ! **»

« **Je suis sûr que ça te tente aussi ! Claire n'a que 4 ans, t'as le temps t'attendre !** »

Quil grogna et se concentra sur la ronde. Paul rit légèrement et finit par se concentrer aussi. Il aimait bien ses habitudes, et ne les changeraient pour rien au monde.

« **Tu verras quand tu t'imprégneras !** » lâcha Quil.

« **C'est pas demain la veille que tu me verras collé à une fille ! **» grogna-t-il.

Il ignora les pensées de son ami et se mit à trottiner à travers la forêt.

L'avion avait atterrit depuis trois quart d'heure à Port Angeles. Rachel avait enfin réussi à récupérer sa valise, et quittait le grand bâtiment, espérant attraper un taxi. Heureusement pour elle, l'un d'eux venait de se libérer.

« Où est-ce-que vous voulez aller ? »

« La Push. C'est près de Forks. »

Le chauffeur acquiesça et démarra. Rachel s'attacha et sortit son portable. L'ayant éteins pendant le vol, elle le ralluma et écouta le message de ses colocataires.

« Hey ma belle ! J'espère que t'es bien arrivée. Kate est intenable depuis tout à l'heure ! Une cure de shopping s'imposait ! Enfin j'espère que tu profiteras bien de tes vacances. Oublie pas notre compte rendu surtout ! Qui sait, peut-être que tu trouveras _enfin_ quelqu'un. Ou au moins un gars qui te détendrais un peu. » Andie rit doucement avant de reprendre. « Je plaisante. Mais c'est vrai que ça te ferais sûrement du bien... Enfin bref. Profite bien. Tu nous manques déjà tu sais. On t'embrasse toute les deux. Bye ! »

Rachel sourit et raccrocha. Les moments où elles étaient séparées étaient rares, très rares. Elle décida de rappeler Andie plus tard, et reprit la lecture du livre qu'elle avait commencé dans l'avion.

Un peu plus d'une demi-heure plus tard, le taxi dépassa enfin le panneau « Bienvenue à La Push. » Rachel indiqua au chauffeur la route qu'il fallait suivre pour se rendre chez son père. Elle était nerveuse, mais impatiente aussi. Son père et son frère ne savait pas qu'elle venait, elle avait tenu à leur faire la surprise. La dernière fois qu'elle était venue, c'était il y à presque 2 ans, un peu avant ses derniers examens, et avant cette date là, elle n'avait pas quitté New York.

La taxi tourna enfin sur le petit chemin de terre et s'arrêta à quelques mètres de la maison. Rachel le paya avant de descendre, et sortit sa valise du coffre. Elle resta sans bouger pendant quelques secondes, tandis que le taxi s'en allait. La jeune Quileute inspira doucement et se dirigea vers la maison en bois rouge. Heureusement, il ne pleuvait pas, et le sol était plutôt sec. Une première à la réserve. Des bruits lui parvinrent de la grange, qui servait actuellement de garage. Elle laissa sa valise près de la grande porte et entra le plus discrètement possible. Jacob bricolait la Golf rouge qu'il avait récupéré, et étant de dos, il ne la voyait pas. Rachel remarqua le poste sur l'établi, qui diffusait une musique qu'elle ne reconnut pas, le son étant trop bas. Son regard se posa sur son frère et elle secoua doucement la tête.

« Qui êtes-vous, et qu'avez-vous fais de mon petit frère ? »

Jacob sursauta et se retourna. Un immense sourire étira son visage et il lâcha ses outils pour venir serrer Rachel dans ses bras.

« Wow ! T'es vraiment là ! »

Elle rit et resserra ses bras autour du jeune Black.

« On dirait bien ! Bon maintenant tu vas me répondre. Où est passé mon petit frère ? »

Jacob rit et recula légèrement de sa sœur.

« Il a grandit, malheureusement pour toi ! »

« Attends, il y a deux ans je pouvais t'entourer avec mes bras ! Là... »

Elle tapota avec ses mains les côtés de son frère, ne pouvant pas aller plus loin.

« Pas de ma faute si t'as des petits bras ! »

« J'ai pas de petits bras ! Qu'est-ce-que t'as grandis ! Et tes cheveux ! »

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, mais elle se força à sourire.

« Pleure pas Rachel ! » dit-il les yeux brillants.

Il passa ses pouces sur les joues de son aînée en souriant.

« Allez, viens. Papa va être content de te voir ! »

Elle acquiesça et suivit son frère hors du garage. Jacob prit sa valise à l'entrée et lui tendit son autre main, que Rachel s'empressa de saisir. Ils marchèrent tout les deux vers la maison, et entrèrent sans frapper évidemment.

« Papa, tu devineras jamais qui est là ! » lança Jake.

Il laissa la valise dans le couloir et tira sa sœur dans le salon. Billy Black tourna la tête et sourit, les yeux brillants.

« Rachel ! »

Elle sourit à son tour et lâcha la main de son frère pour prendre son père dans ses bras. Oh que ça faisait du bien d'être chez soit. La jeune Black laissa couler quelques larmes, tout comme le vieux Billy. Jacob sourit et s'installa sur le canapé, puis prit la télécommande pour baisser le son de la télévision. Il était vraiment heureux de revoir sa sœur, depuis la mort de leur mère, ils étaient tout les deux très proches, et sa présence lui manquait énormément, tout comme à son père.

Ils profitèrent tout les trois de ses retrouvailles, et ne quittèrent pas la maison de la journée, qui fut remplie de larmes, de rires et de grandes discussions où chacun relatait ce qu'il c'était passé en deux ans...


	2. Chapter 2

Une nouvelle journée commençait à la réserve. Rachel se réveilla de bonne heure, et alla préparer le petit déjeuné. Les placards de la cuisine étaient quasiment vide, et en ouvrant le réfrigérateur, elle trouva des tas de barquettes de plats préparés. Miraculeusement, elle trouva de quoi faire des pancakes, et se dépêcha de les préparer.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle entendit le parquet du couloir grincer, et Jacob entra, la mine encore endormi. _Au moins, ça, ça n'a pas changé_, pensa Rachel.

« Bonjour. » chuchota-t-il en venant lui embrasser la joue. « Ça sent drôlement bon ! »

« J'espère bien ! Tu as faim ? »

Il acquiesça et sortit la vaisselle du placard.

« Papa est pas là ? »

« Il est partit à la pêche avec Charlie très tôt. »

Elle acquiesça à son tour et déposa une assiette remplit de pancakes sur la table. Ils s'installèrent l'un en face de l'autre, et déjeunèrent.

« Ça m'a manqué les p'tits déjeuné comme ça. » souffla Jacob.

Rachel sourit et se servit un verre de jus d'orange.

« A moi aussi ça m'a manqué. C'est Kate qui prépare le petit déjeuné chez nous. »

« Comment elles vont tes copines d'ailleurs ? »

« Andie a réussit à avoir un stage dans le journal qu'elle voulait, et Kate étudie encore. Elles vont bien sinon. »

« Elles cherchent pas de petit-ami amérindien par hasard ? » sourit-il.

Rachel rit et lui donna un léger coup de pied sous la table.

« Non, ne rêve pas ! »

« Je parlais pas forcément pour moi ! »

« J'en doute pas une seconde. Qu'est-ce-que tu vas faire aujourd'hui ? »

Il haussa les épaules et reprit un pancakes.

« Je vais sûrement aller chez Sam. »

« Sam Uley ? » demanda curieusement Rachel.

« Ouais. »

« Il est toujours avec Leah ? »

« Nan. Mais il s'est fiancé avec Emily. »

Rachel faillit s'étouffer en entendant la fin de sa phrase.

« Emily Young ? La cousine de Leah ? » dit-elle d'une voix enrouée avant de boire une gorgée de son jus d'orange.

« Tu connais une autre Emily ? »

Rachel soupira et prit un bout de pancake.

« Pourquoi personne ne m'a rien dit ? »

« Moi je pensais que tu le savais. »

« Pauvre Leah... »

« T'inquiète pas pour elle. Elle est toujours aussi chiante ! »

« Arrête Jake, franchement Sam a... »

Elle souffla et se leva pour débarrasser la table.

« Sam a de bonnes raisons, même Leah l'a avoué. »

« Elle lui a pardonné ? »

« Non, elle leur en veux encore. Mais elle leur pourrie pas la vie non plus. »

« Je vais aller la voir. »

Jacob haussa les épaules, pendant que Rachel monta à l'étage. Leah et elle étaient amies il y a quelques années, mais la distance avait malheureusement aténué leur lien.

Après une douche chaude, Rachel s'enferma dans sa chambre, puis enfila un jeans et une chemise. Un coup de brosse, et une très légère touche de maquillage plus tard, elle était prête. Elle descendit tout en enfilant sa veste, et alla embrasser la joue de Jacob, qui regardait un film dans le salon.

« Tu peux prendre le 4x4 si tu veux. Les clefs sont dans l'entrée. »

« Merci. A plus tard ! »

Rachel prit les clefs et sortit. Heureusement, il ne pleuvait pas. Elle s'engouffra dans la voiture et démarra aussitôt. La maison des Clearwater n'était pas trop éloignée, mais Jacob lui avait si gentiment proposé le 4x4, donc autant en profiter.

La jeune Black se gara dans l'allée, et vit les rideaux de la cuisine bouger. Avant qu'elle n'ai eu le temps de descendre, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrait, laissant apparaître un jeune homme qui lui était familier.

« Seth ? » fit Rachel, surprise.

« Lui même ! » ria l'adolescent en se dirigeant vers elle. « Jake nous avait pas dit que t'étais revenue. »

Il la prit dans ses bras, et Rachel rit en resserrant ses bras autour de lui.

« Bon sang Seth tu me dépasses maintenant ! » se plaignit-elle.

Il rit davantage et l'entraîna vers la maison.

« Maman va être contente de te voir ! »

Ils entrèrent, et Seth ferma la porte. Rachel sourit en voyant Sue Clearwater sortir de la cuisine.

« Oh Rachel ! Tu nous as manqué tu sais ! »

Elle la prit aussitôt dans ses bras. Rachel retint quelques larmes. À la mort de sa mère, Sue l'avait énormément soutenue, et aidée pendant cette épreuve.

« Vous aussi vous m'avez manqué. »

Sue s'écarta et prit son visage entre ses mains.

« Ce que tu as grandis ! » s'émerveilla-t-elle. « Tu es magnifique. »

« Merci Sue. » sourit-elle. « Est-ce-que Leah est là ? Jake vient de m'apprendre que... enfin, pour elle et Sam. »

« Elle est dans sa chambre. Te parler lui feras sûrement du bien. Tu sais où se trouve sa chambre. »

Rachel acquiesça et monta à l'étage. Les meubles étaient disposés exactement de la même manière que la dernière fois qu'elle était venue. Elle s'approcha de la porte de la chambre de Leah et frappa doucement.

« Leah, c'est Rachel. »

Elle attendit presque deux minutes avant que la porte ne s'ouvre lentement. Rachel ne cru pas reconnaître son amie. Leah avait maigrit, grandit, et coupé ses cheveux.

« Salut Rachel. »

« Salut. »

Voir Leah, les yeux brillants de larmes et de douleur lui fit mal au cœur. Elle fit la première chose qui lui vint, et la prit dans ses bras. Leah faillit reculer, surprise par ce geste, mais se laissa aller.

« Jacob m'a raconté... Je suis désolée. »

Leah secoua la tête et inspira doucement.

« Faut pas. Je vais bien. »

Rachel leva les yeux au ciel en souriant doucement. Leah avait toujours était très renfermée, elle cachait tout le temps ses sentiments. Mais sa rupture avec Sam semblait avoir empiré les choses.

Les deux jeunes femmes se retrouvèrent allongés sur le lit de Leah, a discuter, comme elles le faisaient avant.

« Et là Seth dit : C'est pas moi ! Alors qu'il avait la bouche pleine et du chocolat partout sur la figure. Maman était folle ! Elle avait passé des heures a faire se foutu gâteau ! »

Rachel rit, imaginant le jeune Clearwater dans la situation que Leah lui avait décrite.

« Et il y a la fois où je l'ai surpris entrain de se mas... »

« Bon ça va Leah ! » cria Seth dans le couloir.

Rachel rit davantage et prit son visage entre ses mains. Leah aussi riait, ça faisait du bien de la voir comme ça. Le téléphone de la maison sonna, et Seth sortit de sa chambre pour décrocher. À peine deux minutes plus tard, il entra dans la chambre de Leah.

« Sam veut qu'on le rejoigne. Tu peux venir aussi Rachel. »

« Super. On y va ? » demanda Leah en se levant.

Surprise, Rachel regarda Seth qui haussa les épaules en sortant.

« Je pensais pas que tu le voyais encore. »

Leah haussa les épaules à son tour, tandis que Rachel se levait. Elles rejoignirent Seth en bas, qui avait déjà les clefs de la voiture de Leah dans les mains.

« C'est moi qui conduit ! »

« Rêve ! » dit Leah en récupérant ses clefs.

Ils sortirent et montèrent directement dans la voiture. Le trajet jusqu'à la maison de Sam ne fut pas long, et à peine fut-ils garés, que Rachel reconnut la maison.

« C'est la maison de sa mère ? »

« Ouais. Il l'a récupéré quand elle s'est remariée. » lança Seth en descendant.

Rachel fit de même et les suivis vers l'entrée. Cette maison était remplie de souvenirs, bons comme mauvais. Rachel et Sam étaient sortit ensemble lorsqu'ils étaient au collège, et s'étaient séparés quand la mère de Rachel est morte. Deux ans plus tard, Sam était avec Leah, et ils se fiancèrent rapidement. La fille Black ne leur en avait pas voulu, son histoire avec Sam était finie.

Ils entrèrent dans la maison, sans frapper, ce que Rachel ne loupa pas. Une dizaine de personne étaient déjà attablés.

« Rachel ! »

Elle vit un des géants se lever pour la prendre dans ses bras.

« Embry ! » fit-elle, surprise. « Mais qu'est-ce-que vous avez tous à grandir comme ça ? »

Il rit et la relâcha, mais laissa son bras sur ses épaules.

« Je vais te présenter, viens. Même si tu connais pratiquement tout le monde. »

Il l'entraîna vers la table, où tout le monde s'était tu.

« Tire ton bras de ma sœur. » lança Jacob.

Embry rit, mais l'ignora.

« Alors là il y a Jared, sa copine Kim, Quil, Claire la nièce d'Emily, Seth, Leah, ton frère, on sait jamais tu l'as peut-être oublié. » il rit encore une fois devant le regard de Jacob.

Chaque personne lui fit un léger sourire ou un petit signe. Embry se reprit finalement.

« Sam en bout, et Emily qui sort de la cuisine. »

La dite Emily fit un grand sourire à Rachel et vint la prendre dans ses bras.

« Je suis contente de te rencontrer. Jacob nous a beaucoup parlé de toi. »

Rachel lui sourit doucement, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre. Elle n'avait jamais vu Emily, mais Leah lui parlait souvent d'elle.

« Et enfin... Il passé où Paul ? »

« Derrière. Une certaine Jenny a pas comprit qu'elle devait laisser tomber. » lança Quil en donnant un verre en plastique à la petite Claire.

Embry leva les yeux au ciel, tout en souriant.

« Paul c'est le dragueur de la bande. Te fais pas avoir surtout. »

« T'inquiète pas. » sourit-elle doucement.

Des dragueurs, elle en avait connu, et elle avait toujours était déçue. Rachel s'installa entre Kim et Quil, tandis qu'Embry repartit s'asseoir à côté de Jacob. Il ne restait que deux places : une en face de Rachel, et une à côté de Sam. Sûrement la place d'Emily. La porte de derrière s'ouvrit et se referma. Un jeune homme entra et se dirigea directement à sa place.

« Enfin ! » lança Embry. « Jenny a comprit ? »

Il leva les yeux au ciel et frappa Embry dans le dos lorsqu'il passa derrière lui.

« Aïe ! En plus t'as loupé ma super présentation pour Rachel ! » fit-il en désignant la sœur de Jacob. « Rachel, le dragueur, Paul. »

Alors que celui-ci avait passé ses jambes par dessus le banc, leurs regards se croisèrent. Paul sentit son cœur s'arrêter, et tomba lourdement sur le banc, bousculant au passage Leah, qui était assise à sa droite.

« Hé mais ça va pas ! » s'exclama-t-elle en lui frappant le bras.

Paul ne réagit pas. Il avait l'impression que le monde venait de s'arrêter de tourner autour d'eux, il ne voyait plus que Rachel, et ses magnifiques yeux chocolats. Leurs cœurs battaient vite, et la tension de la pièce changea subitement. Ils ne se lâchaient pas du regards, et la respiration de Rachel était devenue irrégulière, tandis qu'une douce chaleur l'enveloppa. Tout le monde les regardaient, puis Sam finit par sourire, et regarda Emily, qui se tenait près de lui, la main sur son épaule. Elle sourit à son tour en regardant Paul et Rachel.

Au bout de la table, Jacob cassa son verre, brisant ainsi le silence de la pièce. Rachel tourna subitement son regard vers lui, brisant ainsi leur contact visuel. Paul se sentit vidé. Sam se leva et s'approcha de Paul, tandis qu'Emily aidait Jacob a nettoyer.

« Viens. » fit Sam.

Paul, encore sous le choc, obéit, et le suivit dehors.

« Qu'est-ce-qu'il s'est passé ? » souffla-t-il.

« Tu t'es imprégné. » lâcha Sam après avoir vérifié qu'ils étaient assez loin de la maison.

« Quoi ? »

Paul recula d'un pas. Le visage de Rachel emplissait encore son esprit.

« Non... Non, c'est pas possible. »

Sam posa une main rassurante sur son épaule.

« Ça va aller. C'est normal que tu t'inquiète, mais... »

« Je peux pas m'imprégner ! Sam ! Regarde la vie que j'ai ! Elle... elle mérite pas ça. »

« Paul... »

Il n'eût pas le temps dire un mot de plus que Paul s'enfonçait dans les bois pour se transformer. Sam finit par retourner dans la maison, pensant qu'il finirait par se calmer, et accepter cette imprégnation. À l'intérieur, la bonne humeur était revenue. Rachel discutait avec Kim de New-York, mais semblait encore un peu troublée par ce bref échange avec Paul.

« Je devais rentrer à Julliard l'année prochaine. Mais j'ai choisis Seattle finalement. C'est moins loin, et je pourrais revenir tout les week-ends, ou Jared viendra me voir. »

Rachel sourit en voyant Jared l'embrasser dans le cou et lui chuchoter un léger « merci ». Ils étaient vraiment mignons, et s'accordaient parfaitement, d'après ce qu'elle avait pu voir. Rachel remarqua que son frère avait l'air en colère. Elle ne dit rien, mais se promit de lui demander la raison plus tard.

À la fin de la journée, Leah et Seth la ramenèrent à la maison pour qu'elle récupère le 4x4. Jacob avait disparut dans l'après-midi, et Rachel commençait à s'inquiéter.

Elle rentra directement chez elle, et remarqua la voiture de patrouille de Shérif. Charlie Swan devait être là. Elle sourit, et descendit du 4x4. En effet, les rires graves qui provenaient du salon n'appartenaient pas que à son père.

« Jacob ? » fit Billy en se calmant légèrement.

Rachel posa les clefs et retira sa veste.

« Non, c'est moi papa. »

Elle laissa ses affaires dans l'entrée et rejoignit les deux hommes dans le salon. Charlie sourit en la voyant et se leva pour la prendre dans ses bras.

« Content de te voir Rachel ! Billy n'a pas arrêté de parler de toi toute la journée. »

Rachel rit en passant ses bras dans le dos du Shérif.

« Comment va Bella ? Jake m'a dit qu'elle était venue vivre à Forks. » dit-elle en se détachant.

« Elle va bien. » fit-il évasivement.

« Tant mieux. Vous avez bien pêché ? »

« Super ! J'ai mis les poissons dans la cuisine. »

« Je pourrais les cuire ce soir si tu veux papa. Vous restez Charlie ? »

« Oh non, il faut que je rentre voir si Cullen a bien déposé Bella a l'heure ! Et tutoie moi bon sang ! »

Rachel sourit simplement, comme à chaque fois que Charlie lui disait ça, et partit vers la cuisine. Elle se mit directement à s'occuper de poisson. Avec un père qui partait au moins une fois par semaine à la pêche, il fallait savoir comment les cuisiner !

Moins d'une heure plus tard, Charlie partait, alors que Jacob rentrait. Il avait l'air plus calme. Jake alla directement voir son père dans le salon et Rachel le vit lui chuchoter quelque chose. Les yeux de Billy s'écarquillèrent.

« Quoi ? » fit-il, surprit.

« Tu veux peut-être que je te fasses un dessin ? » lança Jacob en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

Billy tourna la tête vers sa fille, qui les regardaient, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait.

« Je vais appeler Sam. » dit Billy en roulant son fauteuil vers sa chambre.

Jacob acquiesça et alla rejoindre Rachel. Il sourit en voyant ce qu'elle faisait.

« Tu le fais comme maman ? Avec les amandes ? »

Rachel acquiesça en souriant, et Jacob vint lui embrasser la joue.

« Désolé d'être partit tout à l'heure. Tu t'es pas ennuyée sans ton merveilleux frère ? »

« Non. » ria-t-elle. « Kim et Jared sont sympa. J'ai pas trop eu l'occasion de parler avec Quil, il s'occupait tout le temps de Claire. C'était un peu bizarre d'ailleurs. »

Jacob a haussa les épaules et s'appuya sur le plan de travail. Il fixa sa sœur avec un regard que Rachel trouva étrange.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu me cache Jacob ? »

« Rien. » s'empressa-t-il de dire.

« Tu ne sais pas me mentir. Alors crache le morceau tout de suite. »

Il sourit d'un air distrait et lui embrassa le front.

« Je suis content que tu sois là. » dit-il avant de quitter la cuisine.

Rachel grimaça légèrement. Il est vraiment bizarre aujourd'hui.

Il faisait nuit. Dans la forêt de La Push, un loup argenté courrait. Il était plus calme que lorsqu'il avait quitté la maison de son Alpha. Il s'était imprégné. Paul Lahote s'était imprégné. Si on lui avait dit il y a une semaine qu'il s'imprégnerait de Rachel Black, il ne l'aurait pas cru. Même s'imprégner tout court.

Malgré lui, ses pas le menèrent près de la maison des Black. Il resta caché derrière les arbres, et regarda par la fenêtre du salon. Il n'y avait que Billy qui regardait la télévision en buvant une bière. Paul fit le tour et s'arrêta du côté de la cuisine. Elle était là. Rachel venait de finir la vaisselle et s'essuyait les mains sur un torchon posé sur le plan de travail, puis elle rangea plusieurs ingrédients dans le réfrigérateur. Paul s'allongea doucement et posa sa tête sur ses pattes. Il n'arrivait pas à résister, il avait envie de la voir. Il se redressa en voyant Jacob entrer dans la cuisine. Il savait que Paul était là. Celui-ci le comprit lorsqu'il lui jeta un regard noir. Paul grogna et fit demi-tour. Il trottina jusque chez lui et alla directement se coucher, seul. Pour une fois.

L'imprégnation était déjà entrain de le changer.


	3. Chapter 3

Merci beaucoup à sm33 et evidence-bella pour les reviews ! :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Rachel fut réveillée par le bruit de la pluie sur sa fenêtre. Elle souffla en se levant et tira légèrement son rideau pour regardait le temps. Même pas un rayon de soleil. Rachel lâcha le rideau et prit des vêtements dans son armoire. Billy et Jacob semblaient encore dormir, elle en profita pour prendre la salle de bain.<p>

Après sa douche, elle s'habilla, et coiffa ses cheveux en une tresse qu'elle laissa tomber sur son épaule. En regardant son reflet dans le miroir, elle grimaça. Rachel avait passé une très mauvaise nuit, et les cernes sous ses yeux lui rappelèrent méchamment. Tant pis. Elle sortit de la salle de bain et descendit dans la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuné. À peine eut-elle allumée la cafetière, que Billy entra dans la cuisine.

« Bien dormis papa ? » demanda-t-elle en sortant le plat de crêpe qu'elle avait fait hier soir.

« Bien. Et toi ? »

« Ça va. Jacob dors encore ? »

« Non, il est partit tôt. »

« A bon ? »

Billy haussa les épaules, d'une façon qui fit comprendre à Rachel qu'il lui cachait quelque chose. Lui et Jacob étaient bizarre depuis hier. Rachel prit deux tasses et y versa du café. Elle en donna une a Billy, et ajouta du sucre dans sa tasse avant de s'asseoir en face de lui.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu vas faire aujourd'hui ? » demanda Billy.

« Euh...je vais sûrement travailler un peu. »

« Je croyais que tu étais en congé. »

« Ça ne m'empêche pas de prendre un peu d'avance. Et toi ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge de la cuisine et but le reste de son café.

« Je vais voir Quil Senior. Ne m'attends pas ce midi. Et Jacob sera sûrement chez Sam. Je pense qu'il ne verra pas d'inconvénients à ce que tu les rejoignes. »

On frappa à la porte.

« C'est ouvert ! » lança Billy en faisant rouler son fauteuil.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et se referma. Quil entra dans la cuisine, torse nu, et ne semblait pas avoir froid.

« Salut Rachel, Billy. Grand-père m'a demandé de venir vous chercher. » dit-il en regardant le vieux Black.

« Allons-y alors. A ce soir Rachel. »

« A ce soir. »

Quil laissa Billy passer avec son fauteuil et fit un rapide signe de la main à Rachel avant de sortir. Quil aussi était bizarre. Elle se souvenait des nombreuses fois où il était venu à la maison, et il n'était pas comme ça. Rachel se leva et lava les deux tasses avant de monter dans sa chambre. Elle prit son ordinateur portable, ses dossiers, et quelques stylos avant de sortir de la maison. Vu qu'il pleuvait, elle s'installa sur la terrasse, qui était bien protégé, et commença à travailler. La jeune Quileute s'installait souvent ici pour faire ses devoirs, surtout lorsqu'il pleuvait. Il faisait un peu froid, mais elle aimait beaucoup le calme qu'elle y trouvait.

Au bout d'un moment, son esprit vagabonda, et repensa à la journée d'hier. Elle s'était sentit bien, entourée par tout ce groupe. Vraiment bien. Son portable vibra dans sa poche alors qu'elle continuait de rêvasser. Elle le sortit et décrocha.

« Allô ? »

« Mademoiselle Black. J'espère que vous avez une bonne excuse pour ne pas nous avoir donné de nouvelles depuis deux jours ! »

Elle rit doucement et posa le stylo qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts.

« Mademoiselle Stevens. Veuillez excuser mon oubli, ce n'était pas intentionnel. »

« J'espère bien ! » ria Andie. « Comment tu vas Rachel ? »

« Bien, et vous ? »

« Kate a un nouveau copain. Combien de temps ça va durer ? Ça on sait pas. Et moi ben c'est le calme plat. »

Rachel sourit. Andie désespérait de trouver son Prince Charmant, avec un grand P et un grand C.

« Enfin, mon stage va sûrement être prolongé de quelques jours donc ça va. Et toi ma belle ? »

« Ça va aussi. »

« Pas de beau mec en vue ? »

« Non. »

« C'était un petit non. Allez, raconte tout à tata Andie ! »

Rachel rit, puis croisa ses jambes sous la table.

« Y a rien à raconter. »

« Même pas un beau dragueur auquel tu vas t'efforcer de résister ? »

Rachel perdit son sourire, tandis que le visage de Paul s'afficha dans sa tête. Toute la nuit, elle avait pensé à son départ précipité chez Sam. A cause de ça, elle s'était endormie très tard.

« Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ? Ça veux dire que j'ai raison ? »

« Non. »

« Rachel ! On t'as dis quoi avant de partir ? Profite ! Tu repars dans deux semaines. Votre histoire sera finie, et tu reviendras fraîche et détendue ! »

La dernière fois qu'elle avait eue ce genre d'histoire, ça c'était mal terminé. Très mal même.

« Andie... »

« Ok, j'insiste pas. Mais réfléchis-y quand même. Faut que je te laisse. Bisous ma belle. »

« A plus tard. »

Rachel raccrocha et soupira. Elle posa son portable sur la table et tenta de se concentrer sur les documents que sa patronne lui avait envoyée ce matin par mail.

Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit les planches du perron grincer, et releva la tête. C'était Paul.

« Désolé, je voulais pas te faire peur. » dit-il nerveusement.

« C'est rien. »

« J'étais venu voir Billy mais il a pas l'air d'être là. »

« Il est partit il y a une demi-heure à peu près. Voir Quil Senior. »

_Vas-y Paul, trouve un truc à dire !_ pensa-t-il en plongeant ses mains dans ses poches. Rachel ne le lâchait pas du regard, ce qui le rendait nerveux. _Paul Lahote, nerveux devant une femme, on aura tout vu_.

« Euh... Tu étais à New-York, d'après ce que Jacob nous a dit. »

« C'est ça. »

« Et qu'est-ce-que tu y fais ? »

« Je travaille dans une maison d'édition. Ça va bientôt faire un an. » répondit-elle doucement.

« Les femmes et les livres. » se moqua-t-il.

Un sourire amusé étira le visage de la jeune Black.

« Et toi, qu'est-ce-que tu fais ? »

« Tu vois le petit garage à Forks ? »

Rachel secoua négativement la tête et croisa ses bras sous sa poitrine.

« Il a ouvert il y a quasiment 4 ans. J'y travail depuis l'ouverture. »

« Les hommes et la mécanique. » ria doucement Rachel. « Et je te signale qu'il y a quand même quelques hommes chez nous. Alors que des filles dans un garage, c'est plus rare. »

« Touché. » sourit-il.

Leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau, mais Rachel tourna la tête en sentant ses joues la picoter. Heureusement que la rougeur de ses joues ne se remarqua pas grâce à sa peau hâlée.

« Jacob et toi vous avez l'air proches. »

Elle fut surprise par ce changement de sujet, mais acquiesça.

« C'est moi qui me suis occupée de lui après le décès de notre mère. Ma sœur préférait faire la fête et provoquer mon père. »

« Ah les sœurs. » sourit-il.

« Tu en as ? »

« Une demi-sœur. Elle vit avec ma mère et son père à Tacoma. Elle leur en fait voir de toutes les couleurs. »

Rachel sourit. Elle se sentait bien. Encore mieux qu'hier.

« Je peux m'asseoir ? » demanda-t-il en désignant la chaise en face de Rachel.

Elle acquiesça sans hésitation, et ignora la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui rappela ce qu'Embry lui avait dit la veille : C'est un dragueur. Ne te laisses pas avoir.

Paul s'installa en face d'elle, pendant qu'elle déplaçait ses documents et son ordinateur sur la banquette où elle était assise.

Ils se remirent à discuter, et Paul en profita pour raconter quelques anecdotes humiliantes sur Jacob. Rachel rigolait à chaque fois, se moquant gentiment de son petit-frère.

« Il a toujours était maladroit de toute façon. Ça doit être de famille. Si tu savais le nombre d'objet que j'ai cassé depuis que je suis née. »

Ils rirent tout les deux. Intérieurement, Paul avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser de joie. Le rire de Rachel était un des plus beau son qu'il ait jamais entendu. Et voir ses yeux pétiller de bonheur gonflait un peu plus son cœur.

D'un coup, il la vit perdre son sourire. Paul se tourna et vit que Jacob remontait l'allée. Il ne portait qu'un short, et était trempé. Il leva la tête et regarda sa sœur, et Paul. Un grognement s'échappa de sa gorge. Il accéléra le pas et monta les quelques marches du perron.

« Jacob ? Qu'est-ce-qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda Rachel en se redressant.

Il l'ignora, fixant Paul.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ? »

« Je suis venu voir ton père. Mais comme il était pas là, je suis resté parler avec ta sœur. Ça te dérange ? »

Il s'approcha rapidement de lui, Paul se leva aussitôt. Ils se défiaient du regards. Rachel se leva à son tour et vint se mettre entre les deux. Ils étaient tellement proches, que le torse de Paul touchait son dos, lui provoquant quelques frissons.

« Jacob, ça va. » chuchota-t-elle en posant ses mains sur les bras de son frère. « On parlait. » dit-elle en le poussant doucement.

Il ne lâchait toujours pas Paul du regard.

« Jake, s'il plaît. »

Jacob souffla mais finit par reculer. Après avoir lancé un dernier regard à Paul, il rentra dans la maison. Rachel soupira et se retourna pour voir Paul, qui la regardait.

« Désolée. Il est bizarre depuis hier. »

« C'est rien. T'inquiète pas. Je vais y aller de toute façon. »

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la maison et se pencha vers Rachel, tout près de son oreille.

« J'ai adoré discuter avec toi. » chuchota-t-il.

Rachel sentit son cœur s'accélérer, alors qu'il se reculait.

« Moi aussi. » souffla-t-elle.

Le visage de Paul s'étira en un magnifique sourire, et il quitta la terrasse. Rachel resta deux minutes debout au milieu de la terrasse, avant de secouer vivement la tête et d'aller s'asseoir sur la banquette. Elle reprit distraitement son travail, laissant Jacob se calmer à l'intérieur.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu as encore fais ? » demanda Sam, avec un ton de reproche.

« Rien du tout ! C'est lui qui a voulut m'attaquer ! Si Rachel avait pas été là, il m'aurait sauté dessus. »

Sam souffla et s'assit en face de Paul.

« Tu l'as même pas provoqué ? »

« Non. Il est arrivé, énervé. Et voilà... »

« Et tu t'es pas dis que c'est le fait de te voir avec sa sœur qui l'a énervé ?

Paul haussa les épaules. Lorsqu'il était avec Rachel, certains détails lui échappait.

« On faisait que discuter. »

« Vous rigoliez sûrement. Rachel marche sur le rire. Jacob le sait. »

Paul fronça les sourcils.

« Et comment toi tu le sais ? »

Quil ria dans le canapé, et regarda ses deux frères de meutes.

« Vas-y, dis-lui Sam ! »

Sam grogna en regardant Quil, et il baissa la tête.

« Me dire quoi ? »

« Rachel et moi on est sortit ensemble quand on avais 15 ans. Y a rien de dramatique. »

« T'es sortis avec elle ? Je croyais que y avait que Leah avant Emily. »

« Leah est là. » lui rappela celle-ci.

« Tu t'es pas gêné Sam quand même. » se moqua Jared. « Rachel, Leah sa meilleure amie, et ensuite Emily, la cousine de Leah. »

Leah se leva du canapé en grognant et vint tirer sur la chaise de Jared pour le faire tomber. Ce qui marcha, puisque la chaise en bois se cassa et Jared tomba par terre.

« Toi tu la ferme ! Et toi... » fit-elle en se tournant vers Paul. « Tu fais du mal à Rachel, je ferais en sorte que plus aucune fille ne t'approche. »

Elle sortit de la maison et alla se transformer derrière les arbres. Un silence pesant s'installa dans la grande pièce. Heureusement qu'Emily n'était pas là. Paul se leva et quitta la maison en silence. Il rentra directement chez lui, et se contrôla pour ne pas faire un détour chez Rachel. Ah l'imprégnation !


	4. Chapter 4

« Leah... Je pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée... »

Leah leva les yeux au ciel et se laissa tomber près de Rachel sur le canapé.

« T'es bizarre toi depuis deux jours. »

Rachel souffla et croisa ses bras sur son ventre.

« Vas-y, dis-moi. »  
>« J'ai l'impression que papa et Jake me cachent quelque chose. »<br>« Comment ça ? »

Rachel se leva du canapé et se mit à faire les cent pas devant la télévision.

« Jacob est... on dirait qu'il est constamment en colère. Il chuchote avec mon père quand je suis avec eux... »  
>« Ils te préparent peut-être une surprise ? » proposa nerveusement Leah.<p>

La jeune Black s'arrêta de marcher et fixa son amie.

« Sérieusement Leah. Si c'était ça, Jake ne s'énerverait pas au moindre truc qui va pas. »  
>« Il a peut-être des problèmes avec Bella... Et avec son mariage... »<br>« Bella ? Et quel mariage ? »  
>« Ben... Bella Swan. Ton frère craque sur elle depuis des années, mais il lui a avoué il y a quelques mois. Et elle va bientôt se marier. »<br>« Il ne m'en a pas parlé. »

Leah haussa les épaules et se leva du canapé.

« Bon, maintenant tu montes à l'étage et tu te fais encore plus belle que tu ne l'es déjà. On monte dans ma voiture et on fonce à Port Angeles pour passer une super soirée ! »  
>« Leah... »<br>« Pas de non ! Ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas fait une soirée toutes les deux. »

Devant l'air insistant de son amie, Rachel capitula et leva les mains au ciel.

« Ok. Laisse-moi me préparer... »  
>« Super. Je rentre me changer, et je reviens te chercher. » lança-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée. « A tout à l'heure ! »<p>

Rachel monta directement prendre une douche. Ça faisait maintenant cinq jours qu'elle était à La Push, et trois qu'elle n'avait pas revu Paul. Rachel secoua doucement la tête. Pourquoi pensait-elle à Paul ? Elle le connaissait à peine. Ils avaient discutés, et c'est tout.

La jeune Quileute sortit de la salle de bain quelques minutes plus tard, et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Fouillant dans sa valise qu'elle n'avait pas encore défaite, elle hésita entre un jeans et un haut moulant, ou une robe. Au même moment, son vibra sur son lit. Elle le prit et vit le nom de Kate s'afficher. Rachel décrocha aussitôt.

« Salut. Tu tombes plutôt bien tu sais ? »  
>« Salut. » ria-t-elle. « Mets la robe. »<br>« Comment tu sais ? »  
>« Je t'avais pas dis que j'avais des super pouvoirs ? »<p>

Rachel rit et se laissa tomber sur son lit.

« Sérieusement, à chaque fois que tu me dis ça Rachel, c'est pour une histoire de fringue. Comme il est 19h30, je présume que tu te prépare sois pour un rencard, sois pour une soirée avec des amis. Donc qui sait, peut-être que cette robe fera son effet et que tu ne rentreras pas seule... Ou que tu ne rentrera pas tout court ! »  
>« Tu m'étonneras toujours, tu sais ? »<br>« Je sais ! Bon, enfile vite cette robe, coiffe toi, maquille toi, et lâche-toi ce soir ! »  
>« Je vais essayais. » sourit-elle. « Mais c'est toi qui m'a appelé. Tu devais me dire quelque chose ? »<br>« Bah je voulais savoir comment tu allais. Trois jours que tu n'as pas appelées ! »

En bas, la porte d'entrée claqua, et Leah monta l'escalier jusqu'à la chambre de Rachel. Elle frappa légèrement contre la porte, la faisant sursauter.

« Rachel Black, rassure-moi, tu es bien entrain de te préparer ? »  
>« Deux minutes Leah ! » dit-elle en éloignant son portable. « Kate, je vais bien, vous inquiétez pas. J'essayerais d'appeler plus souvent. Il faut que je te laisse-là. Bisous.<br>« Ok. Oublie pas de rappeler ! Passe une bonne soirée ! Et oublie pas, on veut une Rachel détendue à ton retour ! »  
>« J'oublie pas. Bye. »<p>

Elle raccrocha et se leva pour ouvrir à Leah.

« Tu me laisses 5 minutes pour finir ? »  
>« Je t'attends en bas. »<p>

Elle se tourna et se dirigea vers l'escalier. Rachel remarqua que son amie portait un short en jeans, un haut noir et une veste en cuir. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'en voir plus, mais elle devinait que Leah avait aussi fait un effort niveau maquillage. Elle sourit et retourna dans sa chambre. Rachel enfila des sous-vêtements noirs, des collants opaques et sa robe. Elle aussi, elle ferait un effort ce soir. Kate et Andie avaient raison. Depuis combien de temps n'était-elle pas sortit avec un homme ? Même juste un soir ? Trop longtemps.  
>Après s'être maquillée, elle démêla ses cheveux et les laissa onduler le long de son dos. Rachel enfila ses bottines noires et sa veste avant de descendre.<p>

« Je suis prête. » lança-t-elle à Leah qui attendait dans l'entrée.  
>« Rachel ? » fit la voix grave de son père depuis le salon.<p>

Elle grimaça légèrement et le rejoignit.

« Leah m'a dit que vous sortiez. »

Elle acquiesça nerveusement. Étant adolescente, jamais elle n'avait fait ça. Les rares fois où elle était sortit avec Leah, elle se préparait toujours chez cette dernière.

« Bien. Fais attention à toi. »  
>« T'inquiète pas papa. A plus tard. »<p>

Rachel lui embrassa rapidement la joue avant de rejoindre Leah.

« On peux y aller ? » demanda la fille Clearwater.  
>« On peux y aller ! » répéta Rachel.<p>

Elles se sourirent et se dirigèrent vers la voiture de Leah, qui démarra une fois qu'elles furent assises.

Paul tournait en rond depuis une heure. Il savait que Rachel sortait avec Leah. Cette dernière ne s'était pas gênée pour lui dire, en insistant bien sur le fait que Rachel ne rentrerait certainement pas seule. Contrairement à Jacob, Leah voulait qu'ils finissent ensemble, mais en bonne amie qu'elle était, il fallait bien qu'elle le test avant !

« Paul, arrête de t'inquiéter. » lui souffla Emily. « Leah tient trop à Rachel pour qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. »  
>« Ce qui l'inquiète le plus, c'est que Rachel trouve quelqu'un avec qui passer du bon temps ce soir. » lâcha Embry.<br>« Ferme-là. » grogna Paul.

Il se leva et quitta la maison de son Alpha. Il retourna chez lui, et prit sa voiture, prenant la direction de Port Angeles.

La musique était forte, très forte. Lorsque Leah parlait à Rachel, celle-ci n'entendait qu'un mot sur deux. Leah, grâce à ses sens lupins, l'entendait très bien.

« Détends-toi Rach' ! T'es toute crispée ! »  
>« Je suis pas du tout crispée ! »<p>

Leah leva les yeux au ciel et se leva pour aller chercher deux autres verres. Elle revint très vite à la petite table qu'elles occupaient. Rachel semblait nerveuse. Depuis son adolescence, elle avait prit beaucoup d'assurance, mais en ce moment, elle semblait s'être volatilisée.

« Allez, on bois à une super soirée ! » cria Leah. « Je pari qu'on va bien s'amuser ! »

Elle leva son verre en regardant son amie qui fit de même en souriant légèrement.

« Santé ! »

Rachel but cul sec son verre et grimaça en le reposant.

« C'est fort ! »

Leah rit doucement et passa son bras sur les épaules de Rachel.

« Tu sais que tu m'as manqué ? »  
>« Toi aussi tu m'as manqué ! » ria Rachel.<p>

Visiblement, les deux verres qu'elles avaient déjà bu, commençait à lui monter à la tête.

« On va danser ? »

Leah acquiesça et termina son verre avant de se lever. Elle prit Rachel par la main, l'entraînant sur la piste.

Paul s'était garé pas loin de la boîte de nuit où se trouvait Leah et Rachel. Il ne voulait pas l'étouffer, alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques jours, mais s'inquiétait énormément... Et oui, il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il était jaloux. Paul n'avait jamais ressentit ça pour aucune autre fille, et ça le déstabilisait.

Rachel sentit une main se poser sur sa taille. Elle retint son souffle et se retourna. C'était un jeune homme, plutôt mignon. Ils s'échangèrent un sourire. Sous l'emprise de l'alcool, Rachel se laissa approcher. Il se colla contre elle et posa sa main dans le bas de son dos.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de danse serrée, Rachel le détailla un peu plus. Il avait des cheveux blond, des yeux bleus... L'exact opposé de Paul. Paul. Rachel ferma doucement les yeux. Elle n'arrivait pas à identifier ce qu'elle ressentait. Alcool ou non. Il l'attirait, c'était certain. _Qu'est-ce-que t'es entrain de faire Rachel ?_ pensa-t-elle en rouvrant les yeux. Ça ne lui ressemblait absolument pas. L'homme avec qui elle dansait la colla de manière plus suggestive, et se fut à ce moment qu'elle le repoussa. Il leva les yeux au ciel et s'éloigna, l'insultant d'allumeuse, et d'autres mots dégradants. Rachel repéra Leah, et se dirigea vers elle, en titubant légèrement.

« Leah, je vais rentrer ! »

Son amie délaissa le gars avec qui elle discutait et la regarda.

« T'es sûre ? »

Rachel acquiesça et partit vers les vestiaires. Leah se concentra sur Nate, le gars qu'elle venait de rencontrer. Si elle ne savait pas que Paul attendait dehors, elle n'aurait pas laissé Rachel rentrer toute seule.

Rachel récupéra ses affaires et quitta la boîte de nuit. Elle avait la tête qui tournait, et un mal de tête s'annonça rapidement. Elle prit son visage entre ses mains et s'assit sur le trottoir.

« Besoin d'aide ? » fit une voix derrière elle.

Rachel se retourna et secoua doucement la tête.

« Non. »

Il la força à se lever. Faible et désorientée, Rachel se laissa faire. Puis d'un coup, la main qui l'avait attrapée la relâcha.

« Elle t'a dit qu'elle avait pas besoin d'aide. »

Rachel frissonna en reconnaissant la voix de Paul.

« Putain, ma main ! » cria une autre voix.

Un bras chaud passa autour de sa taille, et Rachel leva les yeux vers Paul.

« Je te ramène. »

Rachel acquiesça en s'accrochant à son bras. Il la conduisit jusqu'à sa voiture et l'aida à monter côté passager. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de se mettre derrière le volant, Rachel s'était endormie.

Quelques heures plus tard, Rachel se réveilla dans son lit. Elle se redressa doucement, anticipant un mal de tête. Il arriva, mais plus légèrement qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Rachel remarqua qu'elle portait encore sa robe. Elle fronça les sourcils, tentant de se rappeler comment elle était rentrée. Mais rien. La dernière chose dont elle se souvenait, s'était d'avoir dansé avec un homme blond.

« On c'est pas vrai. » chuchota-t-elle.

Rachel se leva lentement de son lit, et retira sa robe, pour enfiler quelque chose de plus confortable : un t-shirt trop grand, et un short de sport. Elle sortit ensuite de sa chambre, la faim et la soif la tiraillant. Sachant que son père était là, elle commença à parler en descendant l'escalier.

« Ne me laisse plus jamais sortir avec Leah papa. »

Elle alla à la cuisine et alluma la cafetière. Le silence se fit dans le salon, et elle sentit deux paires d'yeux sur elle. _Sûrement Jake_, pensa Rachel. Elle prit une tasse et se versa du café. En se tournant pour prendre du sucre, son regard se dirigea vers le salon, et elle croisa le regard de Paul. La tasse lui glissa des mains sous la surprise, et se brisa sur le sol, répandant le café brûlant sur ses pieds. Rachel recula en retenant un cri. Elle vit Paul se lever aussitôt du canapé pour venir l'aider à s'asseoir sur une des chaises de la cuisine. Il mouilla un torchon et revint vers Rachel pour enlever le café qui restait sur ses pieds. Billy en profita pour s'éclipser dehors.

« Est-ce-que ça va ? » demanda doucement Paul.

Rachel leva les yeux vers Paul. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent à nouveau pendant quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que Rachel grimace lorsqu'il appuya un peu trop fort.

« Désolé. » s'excusa-t-il en baissant les yeux.

Elle secoua doucement la tête et ferma les yeux. Ça faisait vraiment très mal, mais elle le garda pour elle.

« On devrait mettre de la pommade. Où est la pharmacie ? »  
>« Dans la salle de bain. »<p>

Il laissa le torchon sur la table et monta directement dans la salle de bain. Rachel grimaça en regardant ses pieds. Ça ne semblait pas trop grave, mais qu'est-ce-que ça brûlait !  
>Paul revint très vite et l'aida à se lever.<p>

« Ce sera plus pratique dans le salon. »

Elle acquiesça, et comme la veille, elle s'accrocha à son bras. Paul l'aida à s'installer dans le canapé, et s'assit lui aussi. Il prit ses pieds et les déposa doucement sur ses genoux. Pendant qu'il appliquait la pommade le plus délicatement possible, Rachel étudiait tout ses gestes. Elle était tellement concentrée, que la douleur sembla diminuer.

« C'est moi qui t'ai ramené hier soir. » lâcha-t-il.

Rachel retint son souffle et glissa son regard sur son visage.

« Comment tu nous as trouvées ? »

Il haussa nerveusement les épaules.

« Tu nous as suivis ? »  
>« Ouais... Je connais Leah, et... enfin je m'inquiétais. »<br>« Pour moi ? » hésita Rachel.

Paul ne releva pas la tête, mais acquiesça. Rachel retint son souffle. Il s'était inquiété. Pour elle.

« Merci. » chuchota-t-elle.

Ce fut la seule chose qu'elle fut capable de dire. Paul continuait d'étaler la crème. Rachel frissonna lorsqu'il retira ses mains.

« Ça devrait aller. Tu as encore mal ? »

Rachel secoua la tête, incapable de prononcer le moindre mots. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent, encore. Alors que Paul allait s'approcher, Jacob choisit ce moment pour rentrer dans la maison.

« Paul, Sam t'attends. » lâcha-t-il en entrant dans le salon.

Rachel sembla reprendre ses esprits et se décala de Paul, qui grimaça avant de se lever.

« Salut Rachel. » lui sourit-il.  
>« Salut. Et encore merci pour hier soir. »<p>

Il lui servit son petit sourire en coin, auquel Rachel répondit aussitôt. Jacob se racla la gorge et se laissa tomber à côté de sa sœur sur le canapé. Paul leva discrètement les yeux au ciel et sortit de a maison.

« Ça va tes pieds ? » s'inquiéta Jacob en prenant la télécommande pour allumer la télévision.  
>« Ça va. » dit-elle en se décalant un peu. Pourquoi t'es désagréable comme ça avec Paul ? »<br>« Parce-que je m'inquiète pour toi. »

Rachel fronça les sourcils et regarda son petit frère.

« Comment ça ? »  
>« Bah... C'est pas à moi de te raconter ça. »<p>

La fille Black lui donna un coup de coude.

« Dépêche-toi. Je sais que tu meurs d'envie de tout me raconter. »

Il sourit simplement en regardant sa sœur. Jacob finit par lâcher la télécommande. Oh oui il mourrait d'envie de raconter tout les petits défauts de Paul à sa sœur.

« Bon, parce-que tu insistes. En faite, pour faire simple... »  
>« Jacob ! » lança Billy en entrant. « Les histoires de Paul ne te regarde pas. Pas plus que celles de ta sœur, alors tu les laisses tranquille. »<p>

Rachel sentit ses joues chauffer en entendant son père parler.

« Mais c'est elle qui m'a demandé! »

Billy leva les yeux au ciel et roula son fauteuil jusqu'à la cuisine.

« Donc pour faire simple. Paul sort avec toute les filles qu'il peut. » chuchota-t-il. « Enfin, quand je dis _sort_, il les ramène chez lui et elles doivent s'en aller avant le p'tit dej'. »

Rachel grimaça. Elle avait remarqué qu'il savait y faire avec les filles, mais elle ne pensait pas qu'il en profitait autant.

« Je vois pas pourquoi tu t'inquiète pour moi. C'est pas trop mon genre... »  
>« Alors pourquoi tu lui lance le même regard à chaque fois que vous vous voyez ? »<br>« Quel regard ? »  
>« T'es sûre que tu veux que je te le dise ? »<p>

Rachel croisa ses bras sur son ventre, attendant la suite.

« Comme tu veux. Tu lui lance toujours un regard qui veut dire : Prends-moi tout de suite Paul ! »

Son visage se décomposa et elle attrapa un des coussins du canapé pour frapper Jake.

« Non mais ça va pas ?! Je ne fais pas du tout ça ! »  
>« Oh si. »<p>

Rachel souffla et se leva du canapé. La crème faisait son effet, et la douleur avait presque disparu. Elle monta dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur son lit pour travailler un peu, tentant de faire sortir Paul de son esprit.


	5. Chapter 5

« Toi, t'as un coup de blues... » fit doucement Andie.

« Non, ça va. » dit Rachel en ouvrant le réfrigérateur. « Vous me manquez. »

« Oh toi aussi tu nous manques ! »

Rachel referma la porte du réfrigérateur et changea son portable d'oreille.

« Ça va faire une semaine. »

« C'est long. Vivement dimanche prochain ! »

« Comment va Kate ? » demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

« Bien. Elle bosse beaucoup. Peut-être même un peu trop. »

« C'est Kate. » fit tristement Rachel. « On ne vas pas la changer. Je vais te laisser Andie, faut que j'aille faire des courses. »

« Ok. T'appelles si t'as besoin de parler. »

« T'inquiète pas. Bisous. »

« Bye. »

Rachel raccrocha et glissa son portable dans sa poche. Le réfrigérateur était quasiment vide, tout comme les placards. Jacob sortait de sa chambre, et se dirigea directement vers la porte d'entrée.

« Où est-ce-que tu vas ? »

« Dehors. »

« Très drôle. Ja... »

Elle n'eût pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Jacob était sortit en claquant la porte. Rachel souffla, ça faisait déjà quelques jours qu'il était comme ça, mais elle avait l'impression que ça empirait. La jeune Black attrapa sa veste et l'enfila avant de sortir rapidement de la maison.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Rachel arriva devant la petite épicerie. Elle entra et salua le vieux monsieur qui s'occupait de l'épicerie depuis plusieurs années. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde, plusieurs habitants de la réserve préférait se rendre à Forks pour faire leurs courses. Rachel, au contraire, préférait venir ici. Lorsqu'elle était petite, sa mère les emmenaient toujours, Rebecca et elle, ici.

La jeune Quileute se mit à fouiner dans les rayons, à la recherche des produits qu'il lui fallait. Alors qu'elle regardait les paquets de céréales, la discussion entre deux vieilles dames, postés au bout du rayons lui parvint.

« Mais si, c'est une des jumelles Black. »

« Je croyais qu'elle était partit à New-York ? »

« Elle est venue passer quelques jours chez son père. »

Rachel leva les yeux au ciel. Elle se tourna pour quitter le rayon, mais rencontra Paul, ou plutôt son torse. Il la retint en passant son bras autour de sa taille, et un frisson lui parcourut tout le corps, tandis qu'elle croisait son regard.

« Paul. » fit-elle, surprise.

Il lui sourit doucement et la relâcha.

« Mais elle était venue il y a deux aussi, juste après sa fausse couche. » fit une des vieilles dames. « Son petit-ami l'a quitté suite à ça d'après ce qu'on m'a dit. »

Rachel ferma doucement les yeux, alors que Paul regardait les deux commères, avant de reposer son regard sur Rachel, qui tourna la tête. Il allait s'avancer vers les deux grands-mères, mais Rachel le retient par le poignet.

« Non, Paul c'est... »

Il ne l'écouta absolument pas.

« Madame Wilson ! Au lieu de commérer sur le dos des autres, pourquoi vous ne parlez pas à votre amie de votre fils alcoolique et gay qui fait la tournée des bars toute la semaine ? »

« C'est honteux ! » lâcha nerveusement madame Wilson.

Elles s'éloignèrent toutes les deux, tandis que Paul se tourna vers Rachel.

« Est-ce-que ça va ? »

« Tu n'avais pas à faire ça. »

« Les filles, vous êtes jamais contente. Lorsqu'on vous défend pas, vous nous le reprochez, et si on le fait, c'est la même chose. »

Rachel esquissa un sourire et le regarda.

« Je te préfère largement comme ça. » fit-il en caressant doucement sa joue. « On sors ? J'aimerais te montrer quelque chose. »

Rachel acquiesça, et Paul prit délicatement sa main avant de l'entraîner dehors. L'air frais de la réserve la fit frissonner, mais la chaleur de la main de Paul repoussa toute sensation de froid. Il l'amena près d'une moto et lui tendit un casque.

« Tu n'avais pas une voiture l'autre soir ? » fit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. « Et qu'est-ce-qui te dis que je vais monter avec toi ? »

« Oui, j'avais bien une voiture. Et je sais parfaitement que tu vas monter, parce-que tu meurs d'envie de savoir ce que je veux te montrer. »

Il lui fit son petit sourire en coin, auquel Rachel ne pu résister, et elle finit par sourire. Elle glissa le casque sur sa tête et Paul l'aida à l'attacher.

« Ça te va très bien ! »

« Ne te moque pas de moi ! »

« Jamais je n'oserais ! » sourit-il. « En route ! »

Il s'installa et aida Rachel à monter derrière lui avant de démarrer.

« Tu peux t'accrocher. »

Rachel hésita, avant de passer ses bras autour de Paul. Il ne portait qu'un t-shirt et une veste en cuir qu'il n'avait pas fermé. Même à travers le tissu, Rachel sentait ses muscles parfaitement dessinés. À l'intérieur de sa tête, sa conscience la regardait en secouant la tête. « A ta place, je ne le suivrais pas... ». Rachel l'ignora et s'accrocha un peu plus à Paul lorsqu'il démarra.

Le paysage défilait à une vitesse impressionnante. Et au bout de quelques minutes, Paul s'arrêta près des dunes. Il laissa Rachel descendre avant de faire de même. Il l'aida à retirer le casque, et elle frissonna lorsque ses doigts chaud effleurèrent son menton.

« Tu es déjà venue ? » lui demanda Paul en lui prenant la main.

« Il y a longtemps. Pourquoi est-ce-que tu m'as amenée ici ? »

« Tu verras. »

Il l'entraîna vers une des dunes et l'aida à monter en haut.

« Et maintenant ? »

Paul lui sourit, et se mit à genoux, entraînant Rachel avec elle. Il déposa leurs mains sur l'herbe, et au bout de quelques secondes, Rachel sentit quelque chose lui chatouiller les doigts. Elle retira sa main et sourit en voyant trois coccinelles rouges.

« Je croyais qu'il n'y en avait pas ici. Ça fait longtemps que je n'en ai pas vu. »

« Il n'y en a pas à New-York ? »

« Peut-être. Mais je n'en ai jamais vu. »

Paul se releva à son tour, quelques coccinelles montaient sur sa main.

« Pourquoi est-ce-que tu m'as amenée ici ? » demanda-t-elle en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

« Je savais que ça allait te plaire. »

Elle sourit et baissa les yeux sur sa main. Les coccinelles continuaient de se balader sur sa peau.

« Je sais que tu as entendue ce qu'elles ont dit. » dit-elle en faisant référence aux vieilles dames de l'épicerie.

« Je savais pas si t'avais envie d'en parler. » hésita-t-il.

« Quasiment toute la réserve doit être au courant de toute façon. Ça me surprend que tu ne le savais pas. »

« Je ne m'intéresse pas au rumeurs qu'il y a la réserve. Pourquoi ça te surprend ? »

« Peut-être que tu te serais comporté différemment envers moi si tu l'avais su plus tôt. »

Il secoua négativement la tête et prit la main de Rachel pour faire glisser deux coccinelles sur sa paume.

« Qu'est-ce-qu'il s'est passé ? »

« J'étais trop stressée. Mes examens approchaient, je passais mon temps à réviser, ne dormais et ne mangeais pratiquement pas. »

Paul allait ouvrir la bouche mais elle le coupa en secouant la tête.

« Ne me dis pas que ce n'est pas de ma faute. Je suis entièrement responsable. »

« C'est ce qu'il t'a dit ? »

« Qui ? »

« Le père. Ce n'était pas de ta faute Rachel. C'était sûrement pas le bon moment, tu n'étais peut-être pas prête. »

Rachel le regarda, repensant à ce que lui avait dit Jacob. Paul semblait totalement différent. Son côté dragueur était bien là, mais sinon, il était attentif, gentil, tendre... Il ne ressemblait en rien à la description que Jacob lui avait faîte. Sinon, pourquoi perdrait-il son temps avec elle si il préférait sauter sur tout ce qui bouge ? Il ne cherchait même pas de relation.

« A quoi est-ce-que tu penses ? »

« A rien. » fit-elle en secouant doucement la tête.

Rachel esquissa en sourire en retirant la coccinelle qui se glissait sous la manche de sa veste. Paul la regardait en souriant.

« On marche un peu ? » proposa-t-il.

Elle acquiesça et se baissa pour glisser les coccinelles dans l'herbe. Paul l'aida, passant ses doigts sur ses mains, ce qui provoqua quelques frissons à Rachel.

« Tu as froid ? » demanda-t-il, certain que ce n'était pas à cause de la température qu'elle frissonnait.

« Non, ça va. » fit-elle en se relevant.

Ils se mirent tout les deux à marcher, en discutant de tout et de rien, apprenant à se connaître un peu plus.

Un peu plus tard, Paul raccompagna Rachel chez elle. Après être descendu de la moto, Paul l'aida à retirer son casque. Rachel frissonna à nouveau, sans quitter le regard de Paul. Il se pencha pour poser le casque sur la moto. Rachel remarqua subitement quelque chose.

« Mais... Tu n'avais pas de casque ? »

Paul rit doucement en secouant la tête.

« J'en ai pas besoin. C'est que maintenant que tu le remarques ? Je dois vraiment te troubler ! »

« Arrête de dire n'importe quoi. » fit-elle en croisant ses bras sur son ventre. « Tu ne me trouble pas du tout. »

Il sourit et se pencha vers Rachel.

« Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment. »

Intérieurement, la jeune Black en était moins sûre. Son regard sombre, son sourire en coin... Paul se pencha un peu plus et déposa ses lèvres sur sa joue, puis descendit lentement le long de sa mâchoire. Rachel sentit son cœur s'emballer subitement. Fier de lui, Paul déposa sa main sur sa hanche et se pencha à nouveau vers elle. Sachant ce qu'il s'apprêtait, Rachel recula d'un pas.

« Merci pour cette après-midi. »

Elle s'éloigna vers la maison, le laissant planté au milieu de l'allée. En entrant, elle vit Billy dans le canapé.

« Est-ce-que ça va Rachel ? » demanda-t-il en tournant la tête vers elle.

« Oui. Je vais dans ma chambre. »

Elle retira sa veste et monta directement à l'étage. Rachel se laissa tomber sur son lit après avoir fermé à clefs la porte de sa chambre. Mais qu'est-ce-qu'il s'était passé ? Pourquoi avait-elle reculé ? Elle mourrait d'envie d'embrasser Paul, il fallait bien l'avouer. Alors pourquoi le repousser ? Peut-être son côté coureur qui l'effrayait. Rachel soupira et prit son visage entre ses mains. Après un peu d'hésitation, elle tendit son bras vers la table de nuit et sortit une enveloppe un peu vieillit. Rachel en sortit trois clichés. Trois échographies pour être exacte. Elle évitait de penser à cette période de sa vie, mais à certains moment, elle n'y échappait pas.

Avant de s'endormir, Rachel se promit de ne pas repousser Paul la prochaine fois. Après tout, quoi qu'il se passe entre eux, elle retournera à New York dans quelques jours.


	6. Chapter 6

Rachel ouvrit doucement les yeux, il faisait déjà jour. Combien de temps avait-elle dormit ? Elle se redressa et prit son portable sur la table de nuit. 11 heure 30. Déjà ? Lorsqu'elle est rentrée hier, Rachel était restée dans sa chambre, et avait dû s'endormir vers les 9 heure. Elle quitta son lit et sortit de sa chambre. La maison était silencieuse. Rachel alla directement se faire un café, plus par habitude que par besoin. Jacob avait laissé son petit déjeuné sur la table et ne l'avait même pas terminé. Bizarre. Elle débarrassa la table et fit rapidement la vaisselle, avant de boire son café. Elle récupéra le linge sale qui traînait dans la chambre de Jacob et dans la salle de bain, puis se dirigea vers la cave, où se trouvait la machine à laver et le sèche-linge. Rachel alluma la petit lumière et descendit. Un cri lui échappa lorsqu'elle descendit la dernière marche et sentit de l'eau. Elle remonta aussitôt sur les marches.

« Oh c'est pas vrai. »

La cave était inondée. Elle posa le panier de linge sur les marches et descendit à nouveau. Il y avait au moins 6 centimètres d'eau. Rachel souffla et remonta avec le panier, qu'elle laissa sur la table de la cuisine. Qui pouvait-elle appeler un dimanche ? Et Jacob n'est pas là en plus. Elle prit son portable et composa le numéro de celui de son frère.

Évidemment, il ne décrocha pas. Rachel souffla et se laissa tomber sur une chaise de la cuisine. Fouillant dans son répertoire, elle vit un numéro qu'elle ne pensait pas avoir. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, Rachel composa le numéro et attendit.

« Je peux savoir comment ton numéro s'est retrouvé dans mon répertoire ? » fit-elle avant qu'il n'ait le temps de parler.

Paul rit légèrement en reconnaissant la voix de Rachel.

« Je l'ai enregistrée le soir où je t'ai ramenée de Port Angeles. Au cas où. »

« Au cas où ? » sourit-elle. « Et bien justement j'ai un petit problème. La cave est inondée, il doit y avoir une fuite ou un truc comme ça et comme Jake est pas là... »

« J'arrive. » la coupa-t-il en riant.

« Tu es sûre ? Si tu es occupé c'est pas grave. »

« Non, t'inquiète pas. A tout de suite. »

Il raccrocha. Rachel sourit légèrement et laissa son portable sur la table. Elle se mit à fouiller dans le meuble du couloir, à la recherche des lampes torches. Alors qu'elle sortait deux lampes torches d'un des tiroirs, Paul frappa à la porte. Rachel ferma rapidement les tiroirs, et remarqua enfin qu'elle ne portait qu'un short et un t-shirt trop grand. Tant pis. Elle laissa les lampes sur le meuble et alla lui ouvrir.

« Salut. » sourit-il aussitôt.

« Salut. Merci d'être venu. » dit-elle en se décalant pour le laisser passer. « Et je suis désolée... pour hier. »

« Comment ça ? » fit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Son sourire avait disparu. Rachel referma rapidement la porte et croisa ses bras surson ventre.

« D'être rentrée si vite. »

Le sourire de Paul réapparu.

« T'inquiète pas. On va voir cette fuite ? »

Rachel acquiesça et l'emmena jusqu'à la cave. A la dernière marche, Paul retira ses baskets et remonta son jeans. Tandis que Rachel s'asseyait un peu plus haut, il alluma la lampe qu'elle lui avait donné et se mit à regarder.

« Tu es plombier maintenant ? » ria doucement Rachel.

Paul sourit, tout en restant concentrer sur sa tâche.

« Non, mais mon père l'est. Il m'a montré deux ou trois trucs utiles. »

Rachel acquiesça et croisa ses bras sur ses genoux. Elle se mit à l'observer. Paul portait encore sa veste en cuir qui lui allait si bien.

« Un des tuyaux est abîmé, c'est de là que viens la fuite. Mon père pourrait le réparer, je peux lui demander de venir si tu veux. »

Rachel sursauta en remarquant qu'il s'était rapproché. Elle acquiesça simplement en se relevant. Ils remontèrent tout les deux, et Rachel alla chercher des serviettes, pendant que Paul appelait son père. Quand elle revint, Paul raccrochait.

« Il peut venir dans une heure. »

« Merci beaucoup. » sourit-elle en lui tendant une serviette.

Lorsqu'il la prit, leurs doigts s'effleurèrent, et un frisson parcourut le corps de Rachel. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent, et aussitôt, le cœur de Rachel s'affola. Paul s'approcha lentement et passa sa main libre sur la joue de son imprégnée. Il sourit légèrement et se pencha, jusqu'à ce que leurs nez se frôlent.

« Rachel... » chuchota-t-il a quelques millimètres de ses lèvres.

Ce fut à son tour de sourire. Finalement, Paul déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de Rachel. D'abord hésitant, leur baiser devint rapidement passionné, et les serviettes furent vites oubliées. Rachel glissa ses mains sur le torse de Paul, qui frissonna sous ses doigts. Ses mains chaudes se posèrent sur la taille de Rachel, qui retint un gémissement lorsqu'il effleura sa peau. Paul mit fin à leur baiser, mais traça un chemin avec ses lèvres le long de sa mâchoire. Il sourit en entendant Rachel rire légèrement. Celle-ci passa ses mains sur les épaules de Paul, afin de faire glisser sa veste. Il la lâcha pendant quelques secondes, le temps de la retirer, et se réappropria ses lèvres. Rachel sourit et passa ses mains sur sa nuque. Paul la poussa lentement contre la porte qui menait à la cave, il se baissa et passa ses mains sous les cuisses de Rachel pour la soulever.

« Paul. » souffla-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

Il sourit, mais grogna intérieurement en entendant Jacob arriver. Paul mit fin le plus doucement possible à leur étreinte.

« Ton frère arrive. » se justifia-t-il en voyant le regard surprit de Rachel.

Il la posa doucement, tandis qu'elle tentait de reprendre une respiration normale.

« Comment tu... »

Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de finir sa phrase, la porte d'entrée claqua.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là Paul ? »

Celui-ci avait ramassé sa veste et l'avait enfilé avant de se diriger vers le couloir,où Jacob se tournait.

« Je suis venu donner un coup de main à ta sœur. Votre cave est inondée. » fit-il en haussant les épaules.

Rachel les rejoignit rapidement, et fut surprise de voir son frère étrangement calme.

« Pourquoi tu m'as pas appelé ? » fit-il en la regardant.

« Je l'ai fais. Et tu n'as pas répondu. »

« Oh. Désolé. »

Il n'ajouta rien d'autre et partit dans la cuisine. Rachel le regardait, encore surprise de son comportement. Elle s'était attendu à ce qu'il incendie Paul d'être là. Mais rien. Rachel regarda Paul, mais il haussa simplement les épaules.

« Je vais rester jusqu'à ce que mon père arrive. » lui dit-il calmement.

Se souvenant que le monsieur Lahote allait arriver dans moins d'une heure, Rachel sursauta.

« Euh... Je vais aller m'habiller. »

Sachant que Jacob ne les verrait pas, Paul lui lança un regard brûlant. Rachel sourit légèrement et monta à l'étage, tandis que Paul rejoignait Jacob dans la cuisine.

« Est-ce-que ça va ? » demanda-t-il en regardant le fils Black sortir des trucs des placards.

« Depuis quand tu t'inquiète pour moi ? » fit-il sur la défensive.

« Depuis que Sam veut que je te surveille. »

« Tu parles. Il veut juste t'aider à passer du temps avec Rachel. »

Paul esquissa un sourire, qui tenta de cacher.

« Non. Enfin, c'est pas la seule raison. »

Jacob prit deux paquets de chips et deux canettes de soda qu'il cala sous son bras, avant de s'approcher de Paul.

« Me prends pas pour un con, je sais très bien ce que vous étiez entrain de faire. Sam m'a convaincu que j'avais rien à craindre, et que tu lui feras pas de mal. J'espère pour toi qu'il a raison. »

Il lui donna un paquet de chips avec une canette, et se dirigea vers le salon. Paul sourit légèrement et le suivit.

A l'étage, Rachel venait de finir sa douche. Elle se regarda dans le miroir et sourit en repensant à ce qu'il s'était passé quelques minutes plus tôt. Ses doigts effleurèrent ses lèvres. Elle mourrait d'envie de recommencer. _C'est pas le moment d'y penser Rachel_, lui souffla sa conscience. C'est vrai, il fallait qu'elle se prépare. Elle quitta la salle de bain, enveloppée dans une serviette blanche, et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Fouillant dans son armoire, elle prit un jeans, et un haut simple noir. Si elle en faisait trop, Jacob remarquerait quelque chose. Après s'être habillée, elle se fit un chignon lâche, dont elle laissa quelques mèches s'échapper. Voyant qu'il restait encore pas mal de temps avec que le père de Paul n'arrive, Rachel prit son ordinateur portable et descendit rejoindre les deux loups. Un drôle de sentiment l'envahit lorsqu'elle vit Paul et son frère, installé sur le canapé, la télévision allumée, chips et soda en main.

« Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ? » lui demanda Jacob, qui avait remarqué qu'elle était restée dans l'entrée du salon.

« Rien. »

Rachel s'installa rapidement sur le fauteuil et alluma son ordinateur. Elle ne l'avait pas allumé depuis trois jours, et sentais qu'elle allait en avoir pour un moment à lire tout les mails que sa patronne lui avait envoyés.

Au bout d'un moment, elle vit que Kate lui avait envoyé un mail hier, et cliqua aussitôt dessus.

« _Salut toi !_

_Tu n'appelle pas beaucoup tu sais ? Et on sais toujours pas comment s'est terminé ta soirée l'autre jour. On veux des détails !_

_Sinon, comment vas-tu ? Si ça t'intéresse, j'viens de me faire larguer. Encore. Andie m'a déjà briffée alors n'en rajoute pas._

_Enfin, tu nous manques. Beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup..._

_L'appart' est dans un sale état d'ailleurs. Va falloir qu'on range avant que tu reviennes sinon notre petite Rachel nous feras une crise cardiaque !_

_On te fais pleins de gros bisous 3_

_K & A_ »

Rachel esquissa un sourire. Ses deux amies lui manquaient aussi, énormément. Elle n'eut pas le temps de leur répondre que la sonnerie retentit. Jacob se leva pour aller ouvrir, et Paul le suivit, sachant déjà que c'était son père. Rachel inspira lentement. Pourquoi stressait-elle ? Après avoir posé son ordinateur sur la table basse, elle suivit Paul et Jacob dans l'entrée, où se trouvait déjà Monsieur Lahote. Elle n'eut le temps de rien faire, puisque Paul et Jacob l'entraînaient déjà vers la cave. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et regarda l'heure. Il était plus de midi. Rachel éteignit son ordinateur et prit son portable pour appeler Kate, tout en commençant à préparer quelque chose à manger pour ce midi.

« Tiens, une revenante ! » fit une voix que Rachel connaissait bien.

« Salut Jay. » sourit-elle. « Tu peux me passer Kate s'il te plaît ? »

Jason, appelé aussi Jay, est le frère d'Andie. Il venait souvent à l'appartement.

« Ouais, je te l'appelle. »

Rachel attendit tout en sortant de quoi préparer des lasagnes maison. Jacob adorait ça.

« Salut. » fit finalement la voix de Kate. « T'as lu mon mail ? »

« Oui, je l'ai lu. Est-ce-que ça va ? »

« T'inquiète pas pour moi. J'en ai vu d'autre ! » ria-t-elle nerveusement. « Comment ça va alors ? »

« Ça va. Mais je pense que ma patronne n'a pas totalement compris que j'étais en congé. En trois jours elle m'a envoyée au moins 20 mails. »

Kate rit à travers le téléphone. Un vrai rire.

« Tu vas en avoir pour un moment alors. »

« Ouais. Je pense que je vais m'enfermer jusqu'à dimanche pour être sûre de tout faire. »

« Non, non, non. T'oublie pas ce qu'on t'a dis. »

« J'oublie pas. J'ai même commencé ce matin. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment. »

« Andie va être contente ! Enfin elle va surtout pas le croire mais bon... »

« Merci pour moi. »

« Si tu lui disais toi peut-être qu'elle te croirais. »

« Ouais. Mais qu'est-ce-que Jay fait avec toi ? Il est pas censé être en cour ? »

Il y eut un grand silence.

« Attends... Me dis pas que vous... »

Rachel lâcha le pot de sauce tomate qu'elle tenait, et il éclata sur le sol. Kate ne répondit toujours pas.

« Est-ce-que ça va ? » fit une voix dans son dos.

Rachel sursauta et se retourna. Paul se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Oui. J'ai juste... euh... »

Rachel posa son portable sur le plan de travail et se baissa pour ramasser les bouts de verres. Paul vint l'aider, et Rachel frissonna en sentant son bras effleurer le sien. Il jeta les bouts de verres, pendant que Rachel sortit une éponge pour nettoyer la sauce tomate.

« Merci d'avoir rien dit à Jacob. »

« C'est rien. Et justement, je me demandais... »

Elle le regarda, attendant qu'il continue.

« Si tu accepterais de sortir avec moi. Demain par exemple ? »

Rachel repensa à la montagne de travail qui l'attendait. Mais leur baiser de tout à l'heure lui revint également, et elle finit par sourire.

« D'accord pour demain. »

« Super. Euh... Moto, ou voiture ? »

« Moto ? »

Au moins, le dilemme _robe ou jeans_ ne se posait pas. Il acquiesça et vint poser sa main sur la hanche de Rachel.

« 19 heure ? »

« Ça me va. »

Il l'embrassa rapidement au coin des lèvres et se recula.

« A demain alors. »

Elle sourit simplement et le regarda sortir. Rachel se souvint qu'elle parlait avec Kate avant que Paul n'arrive. Elle reprit aussitôt son portable.

« Désolée Kate. Donc tu... »

« J'ai bien entendu ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Rachel a un rencard ? »

« Oh ça va. Et ne cherche pas à détourner mon attention. Comment ça se fait que Jay soit avec toi ? Andie est au courant au moins ? »

Kate soupira à travers le téléphone, tandis que Rachel continua de nettoyer la sauce tomate.

« Non, elle sait rien. Et j'aimerais que tu garde ça pour toi. »

« D'accord, je dirais rien. Mais rassure moi... Tu n'as pas de liaison avec mon frère ? »

« Ha ha ha. Je suis morte de rire !»

« Mais ... Si tu sors avec Jason, pourquoi tu viens de te faire larguer ? »

Rachel l'entendit soupirer, alors qu'elle jetait l'éponge dans l'évier.

« En faite, on sort pas vraiment ensemble, on... va se voir quand ça va pas. »

« Je vois. Ça fait combien de temps ? »

« Quelques mois. » avoua-t-elle. « On a commencés quand Andie et toi vous étiez sorties fêter avec les étudiants de votre ancienne classe. Il était là et... voilà. »

« D'accord. Et tu compte lui dire ? Elle finira par l'apprendre de toute façon. Imagine que c'était elle qui t'appelais et pas moi ? »

« Je sais. » soupira Kate. « Je verrais bien quand ça arrivera. Bon, faut je te laisse. Profite bien de ton rencard. Bye. »

« Ok. Bye. »

Elle raccrocha et posa son portable sur la table. Rachel s'attaqua enfin à la préparation des lasagnes.

Une demi-heure plus tard, alors que les lasagnes cuisaient, Jacob, Paul et son père quittèrent la cave. Ils discutèrent un moment devant la porte, avant que les Lahote ne s'en aille. A peine fut-ils partis que Rachel se posta devant Jacob, les bras croisés sur son ventre, bien décidée à savoir ce qu'il avait.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu veux ? »

« Savoir pourquoi tu es comme ça. »

« Comme ça quoi ? »

« Sympa, avec Paul. »

« Quand je suis désagréable ça te dérange et quand je suis sympa c'est pareil. » souffla-t-il.

Rachel décroisa ses bras en soupirant.

« Jacob, il n'y a pas que ça. Tu es en colère depuis quelques jours, et... »

« Bella va se marier. Bientôt. Donc tu peux comprendre que je sois à cran ? »

En voyant l'air triste de son frère, Rachel culpabilisa.

« Je suis désolée. Des filles y en a d'autres tu sais. Tu ne t'en rends peut-être pas compte pour l'instant, mais... »

« Laisse tomber, papa m'a déjà répété ça une quinzaine de fois. »

Il contourna Rachel et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

« Profite bien de ton rencard avec Paul ! »

Voilà :) J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !

Merci a Mary-Bash pour ton commentaire. ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Jetant un dernier coup d'œil à son reflet, Rachel souffla. Elle portait un jeans moulant avec un haut blanc et la veste cintré en cuir qui se fermait sur le côté, qu'Andie lui avait offerte il y a un an. Elle s'inquiétait d'être trop simple, trop banale. Un autre soupire lui échappa. Paul l'accepterait comme elle est. Sinon... tant pis. Je m'en fiche de toute façon, pensa Rachel. Puis elle sourit en se disant d'arrêter de se mentir. Non, elle ne s'en fichait pas du tout.

Il était presque 19 heure. Rachel descendit, espérant que Paul serait à l'heure. Elle eût à peine le temps d'enfiler ses bottes, qu'on frappa à la porte.

« J'y vais. » lança-t-elle.

Rachel ouvrit la porte et retint une grimace. C'était le livreur de pizza. Elle prit les trois boîtes de que livreur lui donna. Paul venait d'arrêter sa moto à côté du 4x4 de son père. Rachel paya le livreur avec l'argent que Billy avait laissé sur le meuble dans l'entrée. Le livreur s'en alla, tandis que Paul montait les marches du perron.

« Salut. » sourit-il.

« Salut. »

« Prête ? »

« Oui. Attends une seconde. »

Elle alla poser les pizzas sur la table basse et embrassa la joue de son père.

« Bon match ! Au revoir Charlie. »

« Passe une bonne soirée Rachel ! »

« Pas trop non plus quand même... » marmonna Billy.

Rachel sourit et quitta le salon. Paul l'attendait toujours sur le perron. Elle le rejoignit et ferma la porte.

« Où est-ce-qu'on va ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

« Un ciné ça te va ? »

Elle acquiesça doucement et sourit en voyant le regard que Paul lui lançait.

« Je peux faire quelque chose ? »

« Quoi ? »

Il glissa délicatement sa main sur sa nuque et l'embrassa. Rachel sourit et déposa ses mains sur le torse de Paul. Au bout d'un moment, elle mit fin à le baiser, le souffle court.

« On devrait y aller. »

« Bonne idée. »

Il lui attrapa la main et l'entraîna vers la moto. Une fois les casques enfilés et qu'ils furent installés sur la moto, Paul démarra, direction Port Angeles.

« Arrête de me regarder comme ça. »

« Je te regarde comment ? » fit innocemment Paul.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et retira le casque de sa tête. Paul lui prit des mains en souriant.

« Tu veux voir quel film ? »

Rachel haussa les épaules en regardant les affiches.

« Pas de comédie romantique. »

« T'aime pas les histoires d'amours ? »

« Pas celles des films. C'est... Bah on devine bien que dans la vraie vie ça se passe pas comme ça. Ils filent le parfait amour, puis un truc viens se mettre entre eux, ils se séparent, et finissent par se retrouver avant la fin du film. Ils vécurent heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps et eurent beaucoup d'enfants. »

Paul esquissa un sourire en secouant doucement la tête.

« Pourquoi tu souris ? »

« Je pensais que tu aimerais ce genre de film plutôt que des films d'horreurs ou autre. »

« Vous avez encore beaucoup à apprendre sur moi monsieur Lahote. »

« Mais je ne demande que ça mademoiselle Black. » fit-il en souriant davantage.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils s'installèrent dans la salle. Il faisait déjà sombre, et les publicités étaient pratiquement finies.

« Tu peux t'accrocher à moi si jamais tu as peur. »

Rachel leva les yeux au ciel en souriant. Ils avaient finalement opté pour un film de zombie, avec Brad Pitt comme acteur principal.

« Ce serait pas plutôt à moi de te dire ça ? Je suis sûre que tu déteste ce genre de film. » ria-t-elle en prenant deux pop-corn.

Paul sourit en la regardant, tandis que Rachel faisait semblant de se concentrer sur les publicités. Le noir se fit dans la salle et le film commença.

A la sortie, Rachel jeta le paquet de pop-corn vide.

« J'ai rien suivi. » lui reprocha-t-elle.

Pendant le film, Paul n'avait pas arrêté de la toucher, de jouer avec ses cheveux...

« Je vous trouble à ce point mademoiselle Black ? »

« Absolument pas. » fit-elle en croisant ses bras sur son ventre.

« Vraiment ? »

Elle acquiesça, sûre d'elle. Paul s'arrêta et passa son bras autour de la taille de Rachel pour l'attirer contre lui. La jeune Black retint son souffle et ferma les yeux sous la surprise.

« Et là ? » souffla-t-il.

Rachel ouvrit les yeux, son cœur s'affolait dans sa poitrine et elle esquissa un sourire.

« Non plus. »

Elle était parfaitement consciente qu'elle se lançait dans un jeu dangereux. Mais ne disait-on pas qu'il fallait profiter de l'instant présent ?

Rachel posa ses mains sur le torse de Paul, et se mit sur la pointe des pieds.

« Et moi, est-ce-que je vous trouble monsieur Lahote ? »

Rachel sourit en le sentant frissonner, et pendant qu'elle se remettait sur ses pieds, Paul se pencha lentement.

« Tu n'imagine même pas à quel point. » chuchota-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

Légèrement surprise par sa réponse, Rachel mit quelque secondes avant de réagir. Elle glissa finalement ses mains sur sa nuque et prolongea leur baiser.

« Et si on allait manger quelque chose ? » proposa doucement Paul en posant ses mains sur les hanches de Rachel lorsqu'il se séparèrent.

« Bonne idée. »

Elle sourit lorsqu'il attrapa sa main pour l'entraîner hors du cinéma.

Rachel et Paul s'assirent côte à côte sur la banquette d'une table du fast-food. Rachel souffla en voyant le plateau que Paul venait de poser.

« Tu peux me dire comment tu fais pour avaler tout ça et être aussi... »

« Aussi ? » insista-t-il en souriant.

_Carrément bien foutu_, pensa Rachel.

« Musclé. » dit-elle à la place. « Tu dois compenser en faisant du sport. »

« J'appellerais pas ça du sport. » sourit Paul en buvant une gorgée de son soda.

Rachel se demanda si il faisait référence à ses relations ou à autre chose. Il ne ferait quand même pas des allusions en rapport avec ses activités nocturnes à un rendez-vous ?

« J'ai un super métabolisme. » dit-il finalement en haussant les épaules.

La jeune Black baissa les yeux sur son plateau et mangea quelques frites. Comparé à celui de Paul, son plateau lui semblait vide.

« Comment ça se fait qu'on ce soit pas connu avant ? » demanda-t-elle curieusement. « Enfin... Je connais tout le groupe, sauf Kim et Jared. »

« J'ai emménagé à la Push quand j'avais 8 ans à peu près. J'étais pas tellement proche de ton frère ni des autres jusqu'à i an. »

« Remarque, heureusement que tu m'as pas connu quand j'avais 16 ans. »

« Pourquoi ? » ria-t-il.

Rachel haussa les épaules en reprenant des frites, cherchant une réponse. Parce-que comme tout les ados, j'étais mal dans ma peau, avait un horrible appareil dentaire. Ah, et les amis que j'avais se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main.

« J'étais pas très sociable à cette époque. »

« Moi non plus. »

« Je suis sûre que c'est pas vrai. »

Il sourit simplement, et imita Rachel en haussant les épaules.

« Pourquoi tu ne viens pas plus souvent à La Push ? »

« Je sais pas. Le manque de temps sûrement. »

« Et tu n'envisage pas de rester ? »

Elle le regardant un moment, essayant de deviner où il voulait en venir.

« Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

La conscience de Rachel lui jeta un regard agacé. « A ton avis. Il veut savoir si tu compte t'éterniser ici. Et si tu lui courra après lorsqu'il t'aura laissé tomber parce qu'il aura eu ce qu'il veut ! »

Encore une fois, Paul haussa simplement les épaules.

« Non, je ne penses pas. À moins d'avoir une vraie bonne raison. » lâcha-t-elle finalement.

Paul gara sa moto dans l'allée des Black. Rachel descendit et retira son casque.

« Merci pour cette soirée. » sourit-elle.

Paul sourit à son tour et prit Rachel par la taille pour l'embrasser. Il lui prit le casque des mains et le posa maladroitement sur la moto, tout en continuant leur baiser. Rachel posa ses mains sur sa nuque et se rapprocha un peu plus.

« Pourquoi j'ai pas envie de te laisser partir ? » chuchota-t-elle entre deux baisers.

« Moi non plus... Je pourrais te rejoindre dans ta chambre... » souffla Paul en glissant ses lèvres le long de sa mâchoire.

« Par la fenêtre ? » rit-elle en passant sa main dans les cheveux courts de Paul. « Alors que mon père et mon frère dorment en bas ? »

« Absolument ! »

Rachel savait très bien ce qu'il se passerait si il montait la rejoindre. Elle se décala lentement et embrassa une dernière fois Paul. Quoi qu'il se passe, dans une semaine ça sera fini.

« Laisse-moi 5 minutes. » sourit-elle.

Elle fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers la maison. Toutes les lumières étaient éteintes. Rachel entra sans faire de bruit et alla dans la chambre de Jacob. Elle était vide. Bizarre. Son portable vibra dans sa poche, elle le prit et ouvrit le message d'Andie.

« _Coucou ! Kate m'a dit pour ton rencard. Comment ça se passe ? Enfin, si t'as pas annulé à la dernière minute... _»

Rachel sourit et sortit de la chambre de Jacob en répondant à son amie.

« _Rachel ne sera pas disponible avant demain.._. »

Elle faillit rire en imaginant la réaction de ses amies. Peut-être qu'elles ne la croiraient pas. Sortant de ses pensées, elle monta dans sa chambre et alla directement ouvrir la fenêtre, avant de fermer la porte. Elle n'eût pas le temps de se retourner que deux bras chauds l'entourèrent. Un sourire étira son visage et elle se tourna lentement dans ses bras.

« Je suis pas sûre que ça fasse 5 minutes. »

Dans la pénombre, Rachel vit le sourire de Paul s'étirer, et elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Paul sourit davantage et glissa sa main sur la nuque de Rachel, lui provoquant quelques frissons. Délicatement, il la plaqua contre la porte et glissa lentement la fermeture éclair de la veste de Rachel, avant de se reculer légèrement.

« Tu es sûre que... »

Rachel le coupa en déposant rapidement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« Je t'ai dis que tu pouvais monter, non ? » chuchota-t-elle.

Ils se sourirent doucement. Rachel fit glisser sa veste le long de ses bras et la laissa tomber par terre. Elle passa ses mains sur le torse musclé de Paul, alors que celui-ci lui embrassait le cou.

« Vraiment sûre ? Tu ne veux pas qu'on attende un peu ? »

Rachel leva les yeux au ciel et fit tomber la veste de Paul.

« Si tu continue, je vais finir par croire que c'est toi qui ne veut pas... »

Un léger rire lui échappa et il passa sa main sur la joue de Rachel. Celle-ci rit à son tour et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. Lentement, leurs vêtements trouvèrent le sol, et les deux amants se rapprochèrent du lit. Malgré la pénombre de la chambre, ils s'abandonnèrent l'un à l'autre, dans un silence contenu...

Rachel ouvrit lentement les yeux, sentant quelque chose lui chatouiller le bas du visage. Il faisait jour, depuis un moment vu la façon dont était éclairé sa chambre. Un soupire lui échappa, elle bougea légèrement, et le bras qui lui entourait la taille se resserra. Une minute, on rembobine ! Rachel se tourna et posa son regard sur Paul. Il dormait encore. C'était ses cheveux ébouriffés qui l'avaient réveillée.

La jeune Black sourit en sentant ses souvenirs de la veille lui revenir, et se recala contre son amant. Le bras de Paul autour de sa taille se resserra davantage, et elle sourit. « Profite, dès qu'il sera réveillé tu n'existera plus ! » lança sa conscience. Rachel l'ignora et posa sa main sur le torse de Paul.

Un vibrement la fit sursauter. Ne sachant pas si c'était son portable ou celui de Paul, elle décida de ne pas bouger. Le répondeur, ça servait à quelque chose. Sauf que le bruit réveilla Paul, qui bougea légèrement. Un sourire étira son visage lorsqu'il vit Rachel allongée contre lui. Elle avait gardé les yeux fermés, mais il savait qu'elle ne dormait plus.

« Ça fait longtemps que tu es réveillée ? » fit-il en glissant son nez contre sa joue.

« Non. » souffla-t-elle.

Paul déplaça sa main et la fit glisser le long de son dos.

« Est-ce-que ça va ? »

Rachel avait du mal à se l'avouer, mais elle redoutait qu'il fasse avec elle exactement comme avec les autres. Ne pas lui montrer que ça t'affecte ! Elle s'imprégna une dernière fois de l'agréable sensation qu'elle ressentait à son contact et se redressa.

« Tu peux t'en aller si tu veux. » dit-elle en se levant.

Se moquant de sa nudité, elle fouilla dans son armoire et en sortit un t-shirt trop grand qu'elle enfila. Surprit, Paul fronça les sourcils et se redressa à son tour. Rachel passa ses cheveux par dessus son épaule et joua avec une de ses boucles, histoire de s'occuper les mains.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

« Parce-que tu n'es pas obligé de rester. » dit-elle en refermant son armoire.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? » répéta-t-il.

Rachel se retourna et posa son regard chocolat sur Paul, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre.

« C'est ce que tu fais d'habitude, non ? »

Paul ne semblait pas comprendre. Rachel soupira et elle lâcha ses cheveux.

« Jacob m'a parlé de... tes relations. »

Il sentit son visage se décomposer lentement. Pourquoi faut-il qu'il vienne se mêler de mes affaires ? pensa Paul en quittant le lit pour s'approcher de Rachel. Il attrapa une de ses mains et rapprocha son corps du sien. Rachel posa sa main sur son torse, surprise par son comportement.

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'en aller. Sauf si c'est ce que tu veux. »

Paul se pencha et lui embrassa délicatement le cou, remontant lentement jusqu'à ses lèvres.

« Non, j'aimerais que tu reste. » souffla-t-elle lorsqu'il effleura le coin de ses lèvres.

Il sourit et l'embrassa enfin. Le cœur de Rachel se mit à battre plus vite et elle posa ses mains sur sa nuque, l'approchant davantage. Leur baiser dura, et les mains de Paul se firent plus baladeuses. En quelques secondes, Rachel était de nouveau allongée sur le lit, le corps de Paul plaqué contre le sien. Une sonnerie les coupa malheureusement. Rachel souffla, cette fois-ci, elle savait que c'était son portable. Paul se remit sur le dos pendant qu'elle attrapait son jeans et en sortit son portable juste à temps pour décrocher.

« Allô ? »

« Je te réveille ? »

Rachel leva les yeux au ciel et se remit sur le dos.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu veux Kate ? »

« Oh je dérange ? » ria-t-elle.

La jeune Black raccrocha aussitôt et laissa son portable sur la table de nuit.

« Désolée. » fit-elle en regardant Paul.

Il sourit et l'attira contre lui avant de l'embrasser.

« Je pourrais m'y habituer. » chuchota Rachel sans s'en rendre compte.

Paul rit et passa sa main dans les cheveux de sa belle.

« Je crois que je m'y suis déjà habitué moi. » murmura-t-il.

Rachel glissa sa main sur le torse de Paul et baissa les yeux.

« Comment ça se fait que tu sois si différent de ce qu'on m'a raconté ? »

Elle n'osa pas relever les yeux, et dessina des courbes invisibles sur le ventre de Paul.

« Différent ? »

Rachel inspire lentement en repensant à tout ce que Jacob et Embry lui avaient racontés sur Paul.

« Insensible, colérique, coureur... »

« C'est encore Jacob qui t'a raconté ça ? »

« Et Embry. »

Elle se redresse finalement et le regarde.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose et... j'ai changé. » fit-il comme si c'était évidement.

La jeune Black sourit et se retint de rire.

« Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ? »

« Rien. » fit-elle avant de rire.

« Tu te moque de moi ? »

« Jamais de la vie ! On devrait aller manger quelque chose. Je pense pas que Jacob soit rentré et Billy doit être en vadrouille. »

« En vadrouille ? » ria Paul.

« Je sais très bien qu'il est chez Sue et qu'il craque sûrement pour elle, même si il ne l'avouera jamais. »

Ils se levèrent, Paul s'habilla avec ses vêtements de la veille, tandis que Rachel ouvrit son armoire pour enfiler un short. Ils descendirent à la cuisine. Rachel fut soulagée de voir qu'elle avait raison, et que la maison était vide. Elle sortit le gâteau qu'elle avait fait hier, et ils déjeunèrent en silence. Rachel était dans ses pensées, et Paul se demandait ce qu'il se passerait quand Jacob apprendrait ce qu'ils avaient fais. Son portable vibra dans la poche de son jeans. Il le sortit et remarqua que Sam l'avait appelé il y a quelques minutes. Cette fois, il avait juste laissé un message.

« T'es où ?! Ramène ton derrière poilu à la maison tout de suite ! »

L'Alpha semblait en colère. Paul grimaça et se tourna vers Rachel qui le regardait.

« Il faut que tu y aille ? »

« Désolé. »

Elle haussa les épaules et mordit dans sa part de gâteau.

« Et si on passait plutôt la soirée chez moi ce soir ? » proposa-t-il.

Rachel esquissa un sourire et acquiesça. Elle se leva pour le raccompagner à la porte.

« Je viens te chercher à 18 heure ? »

« Ça marche. A ce soir. »

Paul se pencha et l'embrassa doucement avant de partir. Rachel sourit et retourna à l'intérieur. Elle se sentait... légère. Et en pleine forme ! La jeune Black se souvint aussitôt de l'appel d'une de ses amies et prit le téléphone fixe pour la rappeler. Kate décrocha au bout de deux tonalités.

« Désolée de t'avoir dérangée tout à l'heure ! »

Rachel sourit et alla s'asseoir dans le canapé.

« C'est pas grave. Qu'est-ce-que tu voulais ? »

« Bah savoir comment tu allais. »

« Je vais bien. Très bien... »

« Ha ha ! Je te l'avais dis que ça te ferais du bien ! Tu vas le revoir ? »

« Ce soir. »

« C'était bien ? »

« Parfait. »

« Wow ! Andie ne va pas me croire ! »

« Je lui dirais moi même si il le faut. Et vous ça va ? »

« Ça va. Faut que je te laisse, ma pause est finie... »

« Ta pause ? Il est qu'elle heure ? »

« Tu as passer une super soirée apparemment ! Il va être 13 heure ma belle. »

« Déjà ? Oh bon je te laisse. Retourne travailler. »

« Tu rappelle ce soir ? Bye ! »

Kate raccrocha aussitôt. Rachel monta à l'étage et prit sont ordinateur. Elle s'installa dans le salon pour travailler un peu, et rattraper son retard.

Vers 17 heure, Billy rentra, et Rachel crut voir la voiture de Sue quitter l'allée.

« Bonjour ma fille ! » lança Billy en faisant rouler son fauteuil dans le salon.

« Salut papa. Tu étais chez Sue ? »

« Oui, avec Quil Senior. On a eu une petite réunion. Et toi tu as fais quoi aujourd'hui ? »

« Euh... J'ai travaillé. Tu as vu Jacob ? »

« Pas depuis hier soir. D'ailleurs, ça s'est bien passé avec Paul ? »

« Oui. » répondit simplement Rachel en sentant ses joues chauffer.

« Il n'est peut-être pas parfait, mais c'est un bon garçon... De doute façon le seul homme que tu dois trouver parfait c'est moi ! »

Rachel rit doucement et ferma son ordinateur.

« Je vais me préparer. Il vient me chercher à 18 heure. »

Elle se leva avec ses affaires et monta à l'étage. Fouillant dans son armoire, Rachel en sortit un jeans et un haut tout simple.

Après sa douche, elle s'habilla et attacha ses cheveux en un chignon dont quelques mèches s'échappaient. Comme il lui restait un peu de temps, elle rangea sa chambre et refit son lit. Rien qu'en touchant les draps, la merveilleuse nuit qu'elle avait passé avec Paul s'imposa dans son esprit. Un sourire étira son visage et elle remit correctement un oreiller avant de descendre. Il était 17h55. Billy regardait un match de Baseball dans le salon, une bière à la main.

« Tu t'inquiète pas pour Jacob ? » demanda Rachel en enfila ses bottines dans le couloir.

« Il doit être chez Sam. Ton frère va avoir 18 ans, il sait s'occuper de lui. »

« J'ai toujours l'impression qu'il en a que 10. »

Elle sourit et s'installa à côté de son père pour regarder le match en attendant Paul.

Les aiguilles tournaient sur l'horloge du salon, et toujours aucun signe de Paul. Rachel souffla encore une fois en voyant qu'il était 18 heure 35, et se leva pour aller retirer ses bottes.

« Je vais travailler dans ma chambre. »

Elle essaya de ne rien laisser paraître et monta dans sa chambre. Il a sûrement eu un imprévu, ou autre chose... Au moins comme ça, j'ai plus de temps pour travailler, pensa-t-elle en rallumant son ordinateur.

Pendant toute la soirée, Rachel vérifia ses mails, tapa et tria quelques documents. Elle était tellement absorbée par son travail qu'elle ne descendit pas manger. Il était presque minuit lorsqu'elle s'arrêta, épuisée. Elle vérifia son portable. Ne pas avoir de nouvelles de Paul l'agaçait. Il n'avait même pas besoin d'appeler ! Un message aurait était largement suffisant. Elle souffla et se changea avant de se coucher.

Alors qu'elle commençait à s'endormir, son portable vibra sur la table de nuit. Rachel soupira et le prit. La lumière de l'écran la força a fermer légèrement les yeux, le temps de s'y habituer. C'était Paul. Après deux secondes d'hésitation, elle décrocha.

« Je te réveille ? » fit une voix grave qui la fit frissonner.

« Non. » dit-elle en se redressant. « Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ? »

Elle appuya son dos sur la tête de lit tout en jouant avec le plis de la couverture.

« Je voulais... m'excuser. De pas être venu. Tu peux m'ouvrir ? »

Rachel se leva et tira légèrement le rideau de sa fenêtre. La lune éclairait assez la pelouse pour qu'elle puisse distinguer la silhouette de Paul.

« Qu'est-ce-qu'il te fais croire que j'ai envie de te parler ? »

La jeune Black le vit hausser les épaules. Un léger sourire étira son visage et elle tira complètement les rideaux avant d'ouvrir la fenêtre. Rachel se décala et raccrocha. Elle remarqua qu'elle ne portait qu'une chemise de nuit a brettelle qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse. Tant pis, il l'avait vue plus nue que ça de toute façon. En quelques secondes, Paul était dans la chambre.

« Tu aurais quand même pu me prévenir. »

« Je sais. Désolé. »

Il rangea son portable dans la poche de sa veste et s'approcha doucement de Rachel.

« J'ai étais retenu au garage, et j'ai pas vu l'heure. Tu m'en veux ? »

Il faisait sombre dans la chambre, mais Rachel remarqua qu'il s'inquiétait de sa réponse, ce qui la déstabilisa. Malgré ça, elle ne croyait pas à son excuse, mais était trop fatiguée pour lui poser des questions.

« Non. J'ai travaillé de toute façon. »

Paul sourit et passa sa main sur la joue de Rachel avant de l'embrasser. Malgré sa surprise, elle répondit quand même à son baiser, et passa ses bras sur sa nuque.

« Je voudrais que ça marche. » chuchota-t-il en mettant fin à leur baiser.

« Quoi ? » demanda Rachel en ouvrant les yeux.

« Nous deux. »

Intérieurement, Rachel se sentit fondre.

« Tu sais qu'on ne se connais que depuis une semaine ? »

Il acquiesça en posant ses mains sur sa taille.

« Et que je repars à New-York dimanche ? »

« Je sais aussi. »

Rachel sourit doucement et lui attrapa la main pour l'entraîner vers son lit. Paul retira sa veste, son t-shirt, son pantalon, et ils s'installèrent l'un contre l'autre sous la couverture.

« J'espère être une assez bonne raison pour que tu reste... » chuchota-t-il contre son cou.

Le cœur de Rachel s'accéléra et elle sentit ses yeux la piquer. _Il a l'air si sincère..._

_Merci à Guest pour son review :)_

_La suite très vite. _


	8. Chapter 8

« Allez dis-moi ! Il est comment ? »

Rachel souffla et se laissa tomber dans le canapé. Depuis une vingtaine de minutes, Rebecca, sa sœur jumelle, essayait d'apprendre un maximum de chose sur Paul.

« Arrête, j'ai rien à dire. »

« C'est pas ce que papa m'a dit. » Un silence s'installa pendant quelques secondes avant que Rebecca ne reprenne. « Tu sais qu'il espère que votre relation te feras rester ? »

« Oui, je m'en doutais un peu. Je ne veux pas lui donner de faux espoirs. »

« Et pour ton mystérieux copain... c'est sérieux, ou il cherche juste à s'amuser ? »

« J'en sais rien. J'espère que c'est sérieux, mais en même temps si c'était le cas ça compliquerait beaucoup de chose. »

« Je comprends. Je peux au moins avoir son nom ? »

Rachel leva les yeux aux ciel en souriant légèrement.

« Paul. Tu es contente ? Et toi, comment ça va avec Solomon ? »

« Ça va. Toujours pas de petit bleu. » soupira-t-elle.

« Ça viendra, t'inquiète pas. » fit Rachel en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre. « Becca, faut que je te laisse. »

« Ma chère sœur aurait-elle un rencard ? »

« Ouais, on peux dire ça. » ria-t-elle en se levant du canapé. « Je t'aime Becca. A plus tard. »

« Moi aussi. Bye sœurette ! »

Rachel raccrocha, soulagée que ça sœur ait finalement laissé tomber. Elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle ne savait quasiment rien sur lui. Après tout, ils ne se connaissaient que depuis une dizaine de jours, et n'étaient _ensemble_que depuis 3 jours. Rachel s'habituait à sa vie à la réserve, et elle pensait de moins en moins à New-York. Pourtant dans 3 jours elle devra faire ses bagages et repartir. Paul allait lui manquer. En l'espace de quelques jours il était devenu une personne vraiment importante pour elle.

La sonnette retentit dans la maison faisant sursauter Rachel qui se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir. Une jeune fille brune attendait devant la porte, triturant nerveusement ses doigts. Rachel la trouva vraiment pâle, puis le souvenir d'une petite fille brune jouant dans la boue avec Jacob lui revint, et elle esquissa un sourire.

« Salut Bella. »

« Salut Reb... »

« Rachel. » la coupa-t-elle.

« Désolée. Jacob m'avait dit qu'une de vous deux était à la réserve. »

« C'est pas grave. Jacob n'est pas là si c'est lui que tu es venue voir. »

« Oh... c'est pas grave. Tu pourras lui dire que je suis passée ? »

Le sourire de Rachel s'étira lorsqu'elle vit Paul entrer dans l'allée avec sa voiture. Bella se retourna pour voir Paul descendre de la voiture.

« Bien sûr. » fit-elle distraitement.

« Merci. A bientôt. Dis bonjour à Billy de ma part. »

Elle lui fit un vague signe de la main et descendit rapidement les marches du perron. Paul s'approcha et regarda vaguement Bella avant de monter les marches.

« Qu'est-ce-qu'elle voulait ? » demanda-t-il aussitôt.

« Tu connais Bella ? »

« Jacob parle tout le temps d'elle. » fit-il en haussant les épaules. « Alors ? »

« Elle voulait le voir justement. »

Rachel se rapprocha de Paul et passa ses mains sur son torse.

« Et toi, qu'est-ce-que tu veux ? » souffla-t-elle.

Paul fit semblant de réfléchir et posa ses mains sur sa taille en souriant. Il se pencha légèrement, effleurant son oreille avec ses lèvres.

« Toi. » chuchota-t-il.

Rachel rit doucement et passa ses bras sur sa nuque, tandis que Paul déplaçait ses lèvres le long de son cou. La jeune Black remarqua que Bella n'avait pas redémarré sa voiture. Rachel repoussa légèrement Paul et regarda Bella à travers le par-brise. Elle semblait pleurer.

« Je reviens. » dit-elle à Paul en descendant les marches du perron.

Il la regarda s'éloigner en fronçant les sourcils. Rachel ouvrit la portière de la camionnette rouge. Bella sursauta et essuya rapidement ses joues.

« Désolée, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Est-ce-que ça va ? »

« Oui. »

Elle souffla nerveusement et replaça une mèche brune derrière son oreille.

« Est-ce-que je peux avoir ton avis sur... ce qu'il se passe avec Jacob ? Tu es une personne neutre alors je... »

« Je suis pas neutre. Jacob est mon frère. »

« Par neutre je veux dire que tu... enfin tu ne dois pas être au courant de tout. »

Rachel fronça légèrement les sourcils et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. Il y a quelques années, elle avait pensé que Bella et Jacob finiraient par sortir ensemble, tout comme Billy et Charlie le croyait eux aussi. Maintenant, cette idée lui semblait vraiment loin. Mais Bella était la fille du meilleur ami de son père, la voir en pleur réveilla son instinct maternelle enfoui au plus profond d'elle.

« Si ça peux t'aider, à ta place je me demanderais lequel des deux me manque le plus. »

Bella la regarda pendant quelques secondes et hocha la tête. Rachel lui sourit doucement et se recula.

« Merci Rachel. Tu pourras... lui dire que je suis désolée ? »

« D'accord. » fit-elle en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. « A bientôt Bella. »

« Salut. »

Elle ferma la portière et remonta sur le perron. Paul l'attendait, appuyé contre la barrière de la petite terrasse.

« Tu aurais dû faire psy ! »

Rachel leva les yeux au ciel et lui prit la main pour l'entraîner à l'intérieur.

« J'ai voulue être sympa. Tu devrais essayer... »

« Je suis sympa ! » s'offusqua Paul.

« Je plaisantais. Tu me laisses 2 minutes ? J'ai pas préparé mes affaires. Becca a appelé et... fin voilà. »

« T'inquiète pas. Prends ton temps. »

Rachel l'embrassa rapidement et monta dans sa chambre pour faire son sac. Elle passait la nuit chez Paul. Vraiment. Cette fois, il ne s'était pas défilé. Ou du moins pas encore.

En entrant chez Paul, Rachel fut surprise par la décoration plutôt féminine.

« C'est ma belle-mère qui s'est occupée de la déco. Et elle passe de temps en temps faire du ménage. Tu veux qu'on commande quelque chose ? Ou je cuisine ? »

« Tu cuisine ? » fit-elle surprise.

Il sourit et prit délicatement le visage de Rachel entre ses mains.

« Tu sais que je devrais me sentir vexé ? Et on peux dire que je me débrouille... avec des pâtes ou une omelette. »

Rachel rit doucement et passa ses bras autour de la nuque de Paul.

« J'ai hâte de découvrir tes talents culinaires ! »

Le sourire de Paul s'agrandit et il se pencha pour l'embrasser. Rachel lui répondit aussitôt, passant ses doigts entre ses cheveux pour le rapprocher d'elle.

« Tu sais que tu es la première fille que j'invite à dormir chez moi ? » dit-il entre deux baisers.

« Je ne te crois pas. »

Il rit en glissant son nez le long de son cou.

« Pas comme ça. Toi tu as le droit de manger avec moi. »

« Je suis une privilégié alors ? » sourit-elle.

« Tu es la seule depuis presque 15 jours. » lâcha-t-il en glissant ses mains sous la veste de son imprégnée.

Rachel fut surprise par ce qu'il venait de dire. Il semblait vraiment sincère. C'était légèrement... effrayant.

« Je vais faire à manger. Tu auras le droit a une visite privée juste après. » sourit Paul avec de l'embrasser.

Il la relâcha rapidement et alla à la cuisine. Rachel cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de retirer sa veste et de l'accrocher au porte manteau. Elle le rejoignit dans la cuisine et vit que les œufs et quelques autres ingrédients étaient déjà disposés sur le plan de travail. Ce sera donc omelette, conclut Rachel en s'asseyant sur une des chaises de la cuisine.

« Omelette, c'est quand même mieux pour un premier dîner que des pâtes. » fit Paul en cassant des œufs dans un saladier.

« Je suis pas très pâte de toute façon. Tu as besoin d'aide ? »

Il secoua négativement la tête et se concentra sur sa tâche. Rachel l'observa. Malgré la tonne de muscle qu'il avait, ses gestes étaient fluides et précis, ce qui l'étonna.

« Franchement, je suis étonnée. C'était très bon ! »

« Là, je suis vexé ! »

Rachel rit et se retourna vers lui.

« Je suis sûre que tu ne m'en voudra pas longtemps. »

Paul sourit et emprisonna sa taille entre ses bras.

« Et si on reportait la visite à demain ? »

« Excellente idée ! »

Paul attrapa sa main et l'entraîna jusqu'à sa chambre tout en l'embrassant. Leurs vêtements tombèrent sur le sol, tandis qu'ils se rapprochaient du lit. Rachel retint son souffle en sentent les lèvres de Paul parcourir son cou, son épaule...

Cette nuit là, ils ne contrôlèrent pas leurs émotions contrairement à leur première fois.

Rachel se réveilla en sentent les bras de Paul la relâcher. Elle papillonna légèrement et se redressa pour le voir se lever.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ? »

« Préparer le petit déjeuné. » lui sourit-il.

Il l'embrassa rapidement et quitta la chambre. Rachel sourit et se recala correctement contre les oreillers. Un coup d'œil au réveil lui indiqua qu'il était plus de 10 heure. Encore sur son petit nuage, Rachel ferma les yeux et profita de la chaleur que Paul avait laissé dans les draps. Elle quitta quand même le lit pour faire un tour aux toilettes, et à la salle de bain, où elle se leva les mains, le visage, et arrangea ses cheveux. _Y a pas à dire, passer une nuit avec Paul, ça décoiffe !_ pensa Rachel en retournant se coucher.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Paul entra dans la chambre, un plateau dans les mains.

« Sue a déposé les chouquettes. » précisa-t-il en s'installant. « Tu aimes ça ? »

« J'adore ! »

Rachel se colla contre Paul et ils déjeunèrent en silence.

« Sue te dépose ton petit déjeuné ? » fit Rachel au bout d'un moment.

« Quand elle travaille oui. Elle passe devant chez moi donc elle dépose toujours un truc. »

« Qu'est-ce-qu'on ferait sans elle. » sourit Rachel.

Paul sourit et lui embrassa rapidement la joue. La jeune Black grimaça en essuyant sa joue.

« Tu me mets du sucre partout ! » rigola-t-elle.

« T'en a encore là ! » dit-il en déposant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Leur baiser se prolongea pendant quelques secondes.

« Vous êtes insatiable monsieur Lahote. » chuchota Rachel lorsque Paul déplaça le plateau pour se mettre au dessus d'elle.

« Tu n'avais pas encore remarqué ? » sourit-il.

Jacob donna un coup de pied dans une des chaises de la cuisine, faisant sursauter Rachel. Elle n'était rentrée que depuis 1 heure, et son petit nuage de bonheur avait nettement disparut.

« Jake, je fais que te répéter ce qu'elle m'a dit. Bella est désolée, point. J'en sais pas plus. »

« Elle a rien dit d'autre ? Rien qui laissait sous entendre qu'il n'y aurait pas de mariage ? »

« Jacob... » soupira Rachel. « Elle n'a rien laissé sous entendre. »

Le fils Black quitta la pièce et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Rachel soupira et remit la chaise à sa place. Billy entra dans la cuisine et alluma la cafetière.

« Jacob est très attaché à Bella. »

« J'ai remarqué. C'est dingue de vouloir se marier à 18 ans ! Elle serait pas enceinte quand même ? »

« Je ne pense pas. Charlie ne m'a rien dit en tout cas. »

Rachel acquiesça et donna une tasse à son père.

« Je vais aller aider Emily à préparer quelques trucs pour ce soir. »

« D'accord. Amuse-toi bien. »

Rachel alla enfiler sans veste dans le couloir. Billy la rejoignit rapidement.

« C'est sérieux entre toi et Paul ? »

« Papa... » hésita-t-elle, sachant déjà où il voulait en venir. « Je sais pas encore. A tout à l'heure. »

« A tout à l'heure. Prends le 4x4 si tu veux. Sue va passer nous prendre. »

« Merci. »

Elle attrapa les clefs et sortit de la maison. Il pleuvait un peu, et Rachel se dépêcha donc de s'installer dans la voiture.

Quelques heures plus tard, Rachel aidait Emily à mettre les hot-dogs dans des plats.

« Alors, toi et Paul ? J'avoue que j'ai étais surprise quand Sam m'a dit que tu étais chez lui hier soir. Je savais déjà que vous finiriez ensemble, mais peut-être pas aussi vite. »

« Tu t'en doutais déjà ? »

« Comme tout le monde ! Même si ton frère ne l'avouera jamais. Tu veux bien me passer le papier d'alu' ? »

Rachel lui tendit le rouleau argenté après avoir finit de couvrir son plat. Ces quelques heures ensemble leurs avaient permit d'apprendre à se connaître un peu plus, et de se rendre compte qu'elles avaient plusieurs points communs.

« Bon, je crois qu'on peux y aller ! »

Les deux imprégnées chargèrent les plats dans la voiture, ainsi que les chips et des boissons. Elles montèrent dans la voiture et prirent la direction de la plage.

Le ciel était sombre, et les garçons avaient déjà allumés le feu. Lorsque Emily gara la voiture, Sam alla aider les filles à descendre tout ce qui se trouvait dans le coffre, et l'amena jusqu'au petites tables qu'ils avaient préparés.

« Il était temps, on commence à avoir faim nous ! » s'exclama Quil.

« Tu n'avais qu'à venir nous aider ! » répliqua Emily.

Rachel sourit et lança un regard à Quil qui voulait dire qu'elle était totalement d'accord avec Emily. Son sourire s'agrandit lorsqu'elle sentit deux bras chauds l'encercler.

« Il a raison, vous étiez longues ! »

« On sait se faire désirer, c'est différent ! »

Paul rit et l'embrassa rapidement dans le cou avant de la relâcher.

« Vous êtes trop mignons ! » rigola Quil. « Embry, tu me dois 20$. »

« N'importe quoi ! »

Quil lui lança un regard d'avertissement, et au bout de 2 secondes, Embry sortit un billet de la poche de son bermuda.

« Vous avez parié quoi ? »

« On te le dira plus tard ! Si Paul est encore vivant... et si tu n'as pas sauté dans le premier avion pour quitter définitivement La Push ! »

Rachel se tourna vers Paul, qui s'était brusquement tendu.

« De quoi ils parlent ? »

Il haussa nerveusement les épaules et alla aider Seth près du feu. Rachel souffla et s'approcha d'Emily pour l'aider à déballer quelques plats.

Billy, Sue et Quil Senior avait rejoint le groupe. Jacob ne semblait pas vouloir se joindre à eux apparemment. Paul s'installa à côté de Rachel, une assiette remplie de hot-dogs et un paquet de chips dans les mains. Il semblait encore plus nerveux que tout à l'heure.

« Ils vont raconter les légendes ? C'est pour ça le feu de camp ? » fit-elle en lui piquant une chips.

« Ouais, ton père les racontes vraiment bien. »

« Il est persuadé qu'elles sont vraies, c'est ce qui rend ça si réel. J'ai dû les entendre un million de fois au moins. » ria-t-elle.

« Tu n'y crois pas ? »

Rachel haussa simplement les épaules avant de lui repiquer une chips.

« Je ne crois que ce que je vois. Et toi ? »

« Pas le choix. » marmonna-t-il.

La jeune Black fit comme si elle n'avait pas entendu. Elle se rapprocha et prit le bras de Paul pour le passer sur ses épaules.

« Je peux te poser une question ? »

Paul acquiesça et resserra légèrement son étreinte.

« Qu'est-ce-qu'il se passerait si je restais ? »

Le jeune loup esquissa un sourire et glissa son nez jusqu'au cou de sa belle.

« Et bien on passerait de merveilleuses nuits, comme hier soir. » chuchota-t-il contre sa peau. « Petit déjeuné compris. »

Rachel sourit et posa sa main sur sa cuisse. Paul la prit et entrelaça leurs doigts.

« On sortirait ensemble, ou avec les autres. Tu viendrais sûrement habiter chez moi... »

Voyant qu'il commençait à partir un peu loin, Rachel baissa la tête et l'embrassa doucement. À ce moment là, les Anciens se placèrent autour du feu. Avec l'aide de Sam, Billy délaissa son fauteuil et s'installa à côté de Sue sur un des rondins en bois.

Il raconta les légendes avec passion, et comme à chaque fois, Rachel se sentait transportée à cette époque. Tout le monde était captivé par le récit, même si la plupart les connaissaient par cœur.

Au moment de l'imprégnation, Rachel remarqua que Jared serra Kim contre lui et l'embrassa, tandis que Sam et Emily se lancèrent un regard complice et rempli d'amour. Concentrée sur les deux couples, Rachel n'entendit pas la fin et sursauta quand Paul lui parla.

« Quoi ? »

« Je te demandais si ça allait. »

« Oui ça va. »

Paul souffla et prit la main de Rachel.

« Tu veux bien venir avec moi ? Il faut que je te montre quelque chose. »

Elle acquiesça et ils s'éloignèrent du groupe, main dans la main. Paul l'entraîna vers la forêt qui bordait la plage.

« On ne fera rien dans la forêt. Surtout avec mon père sur la plage. »

« Mardi soir, il dormait bien au rez-de-chaussé. » plaisanta Paul, malgré sa nervosité évidente.

« C'est pas pareil, ma porte était fermée à clefs. »

« De toute façon, c'est pas _ça_ que je voulais te montrer. Même si l'idée est très tentante. »

Il avait chuchoté sa dernière phrase, faisant rire son imprégnée. Il retira sa veste et la posa sur ses épaules.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ? »

« Je te prouve que ton père a raison. Les légendes sont vraies. »

« Paul, dis pas n'importe quoi. »

Il ne l'écouta pas et se déshabilla. Malgré la situation, Rachel n'en manqua pas une miette.

« Je croyais que ce n'était pas ça que tu devais me montrer. »

Paul ne répondit pas et se concentra sur sa transformation. Son corps se mit à trembler, et Rachel fronça les sourcils.

« Paul, tu... »

Elle n'eût pas le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'un immense loup argenté avait prit la place de Paul. Sous la surprise, ses genoux lâchèrent et elle tomba en arrière. Le loup émit un petit bruit plaintif et attendit quelques secondes avant de s'approcher lentement de Rachel. Son museau effleura délicatement le genou de Rachel.

« Si c'est une blague, je te jure que tu me le payeras très cher. »

Le loup grogna légèrement et approcha sa tête de la main de son imprégnée, posée contre sa poitrine. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, Rachel bougea ses doigts et les fit glisser le long de son museau. Elle esquissa un sourire lorsque Paul ferma les yeux et qu'un léger râle lui échappa.

« Est-ce-que... tu peux te retransformer ? » demande-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

Le loup ouvrit les yeux et se recula. En quelques secondes, il redevint humain et enfila ses vêtements, pendant que Rachel se relevait et s'approcha de lui. Elle posa sa main dans son dos avant qu'il ne remette son t-shirt.

« Pourquoi tu me le dis maintenant ? »

« Je pensais que ça serait le bon moment, avec le feu de camp... et je voulais que tu le sache avant de repartir. »

Elle acquiesça et baissa sa main.

« Je te fais peur ? »

« Non. » sourit-elle en secouant la tête. « Ces légendes, elles ont bercées mon enfance. Ma sœur rêvait qu'elles existent pour se marier avec un loup. »

« Pas toi ? »

« On a jamais eu la même vision des choses Becca et moi. » dit-elle en plongeant ses mains dans la veste de Paul.

Sa main toucha une boite qu'elle sortit.

« Je voulais te l'offrir après qu'on aurait parlé. Si jamais tu n'étais pas partis en courant. »

« Tu m'aurais rattrapée en deux secondes. » sourit-elle en lui donnant la boite. « C'est tout ? »

Paul secoua lentement la tête et regarda la petite boite.

« Ton père a ... il a parlé de l'imprégnation. »

« Les âmes-sœurs. »

Il acquiesça et posa ses mains sur les hanches de Rachel.

« Je me suis imprégné de toi Rachel. »

La jeune Black sentit con cœur s'arrêter de battre avant de repartir de plus belle.

« On est... » hésita-t-elle. « Des âmes-sœurs ? »

Paul hocha la tête, mais ne parla pas, lui laissant le temps d'assimiler cette nouvelle.

« Ce n'est pas mon père, ou Jake qui t'ont demandé de me le faire croire pour que je reste, ou autre chose ? Parce-qu'ils en seraient bien capable ! »

« Non, je te le promets. »

Rachel passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux et inspira doucement. Sans contrôler ses gestes, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa Paul. Instinctivement il lui répondit et entoura sa taille de ses bras.

« Tu te rends compte que tu me dis ça deux jours avant que je ne rentre à New-York. » souffla-t-elle entre deux baisers.

« Désolé. » dit-il exactement de la même manière que Rachel.

Après quelques secondes, ils mirent fin en douceur à ce baiser plus que passionné.

« Rassure-moi, ce n'était pas un baiser de rupture ? » demanda Paul.

Rachel sourit et secoua la tête.

« Les autres aussi sont des loups ? »

« Oui, Sam est l'Alpha. »

« Kim et Emily sont des imprégnées ? »

Il acquiesça et enfila son t-shirt avant de reprendre la petite boite.

« Je préfère être franc, Emily m'a aidé à choisir. »

Il ouvrit la boite et en sortit un fin bracelet en argent.

« Tu l'aimes ? »

« Il est magnifique. » fit-elle en tendant son poignet pour que Paul y attache le bijou. « Merci. »

Ils discutèrent un moment avant de regagner la plage. Il ne restait plus que Quil, Embry et Seth qui terminaient d'éteindre le feu.

« Alors les amoureux ? » ria Quil. « La ballade était bonne ? »

« Ferme-là Quil ! »

« Tout le monde est rentré ? » demanda Rachel.

Seth acquiesça et enfila le sweat-shirt qu'il avait apporté.

« Moi aussi j'y vais. »

Il salua tout le monde et s'éloigna du groupe.

« Je te raccompagne. » fit Paul en passant son bras sur les épaules de Rachel.

Elle sourit et passa son bras dans le dos de Paul.

Ils marchèrent tranquillement, Paul répondait aux réponses que Rachel lui posait.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la maison rouge, Rachel hésita, cherchant les mots pour dire à Paul qu'elle préférait être seule ce soir.

« Je te rejoins ? »

« En faite, j'aimerais bien être un peu seule ce soir, pour... réfléchir à tout ça. »

« Je comprends. »

Il l'embrassa tendrement en jouant avec une des mèches de ses cheveux.

« A demain. » chuchotèrent-ils en cœur.

Ils se sourirent et Paul s'éloigna. Rachel le regarda partir, le cerveau complètement retourné. Que faire ? Rester ou partir ?


	9. Chapter 9

Le lendemain, Rachel se réveilla de bonne heure et descendit déjeuner. Jacob et Billy dormaient encore, elle en profita donc pour faire un peu de ménage et quelques machines de linge. La nuit avait était courte pour la jeune Black. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête. À New-York, elle avait son travail, ses amies, sa vie... Elle ne se voyait pas tout quitter comme ça. Rachel savait que si elle n'avait pas rencontré Paul, elle serait rentrée sans se poser de question. Elle serait partit et serait quand même triste, mais elle n'aurait pas hésité.

« Ah l'imprégnation ! » soupira-t-elle en pliant du linge propre.

Et pourtant, elle ne regrettait pas ce lien qui l'unissait à Paul. Était-elle amoureuse ? Oui. Mais elle ne l'avouerait pas encore à voix haute. Un sourire étira son visage en imaginant plusieurs enfants courir dans un jardin, Paul la serrant dans ses bras, souriant, laissant ainsi apparaître quelques rides aux coins de ses yeux. Elle sursauta en entendant l'escalier grincer. Jacob apparut, ne portant qu'un jogging noir.

« T'aurais pas un t-shirt propre pour moi ? »

« Bonjour à toi aussi ! » lança Rachel en lui tendant un t-shirt qu'elle venait de plier.

Il sourit en lui prenant et vint embrasser bruyamment sa joue.

« Merci sœurette ! »

Jacob remonta tout en enfilant son t-shirt. Rachel finit de plier les deux vêtements qui restaient et quitta la buanderie. Dans l'entrée, Jacob enfilait ses baskets.

« Tu t'en vas ? »

« Ouais, je dois aller voir Sam. Paul va sûrement débarquer après que je sois partis. Vous nous rejoindrez chez Sam ? Emily a dit qu'on finirait les restes d'hier soir. »

« D'accord. Fais attention à toi. »

« T'inquiète pas ! À c'midi ! »

Il sortit de la maison, tandis que Rachel se dirigea vers la cuisine. Pendant une heure elle prépara plusieurs plats qu'elle congela pour que Jacob et Billy puissent les manger dans la semaine, repoussant ainsi les conserves, pizza et autres plats industriels pour quelques jours. Pour l'instant, sa décision n'était pas prise, mais elle préférait prévoir au cas où.

Il était presque midi, Paul n'était pas venu. Rachel soupira et enfila sa veste avant de quitter la maison. Comme Billy était partit chez Sue, il n'y avait personne à la maison, Rachel ferma donc la porte à clefs avant de marcher vers chez Emily.

A peine 10 minutes plus tard, elle voyait la maison des Uley. Emily l'avait vu arriver depuis la fenêtre de la cuisine et sortit pour l'accueillir.

« Salut Rachel ! » sourit-elle. « Tu ne devais pas venir avec Paul ? »

« Normalement. Mais il n'est pas venu alors... »

« Il va sûrement arriver de toute façon. »

Les deux jeunes femmes rentrèrent dans la maison et Rachel alla saluer tout le monde dans le jardin.

« Paul est pas avec toi ? » fit Jacob, visiblement surprit.

Rachel secoua simplement la tête et alla aider Emily et Kim à la cuisine.

« Vous vous êtes disputés ? » s'inquiéta gentiment Kim.

« Non... Enfin je crois pas. Hier soir je lui ai demandé de me laisser seul lorsqu'il m'a raccompagné. J'avais besoin de réfléchir. »

Elle acquiesça et se concentra sur le nombre d'assiettes qu'elle prenait. Emily lui fit un sourire rassurant.

« T'inquiète pas, il doit avoir fait la grasse matinée. »

Kim ria doucement en regardant Emily.

« Ça ne m'étonnerait pas non plus ! »

Rachel sourit et prépara une autre salade pendant qu'Emily terminait la sienne. Paul entra à ce moment là dans la maison.

« Il était temps ! » sourit Emily.

« Désolé, je me suis pas réveillé. »

« Exactement ce qu'on pensait ! » fit Kim en quittant la cuisine avec Emily.

Rachel les remercia intérieurement, comprenant qu'elles étaient partit pour les laisser un peu tout les deux.

« Tu m'as manqué hier soir. » souffla-t-elle en s'approchant.

Un sourire étira le visage de Paul, mais il n'atteint pas ses yeux, ce que Rachel ne loupa pas. Il passa délicatement sa main sur sa joue et se pencha légèrement.

« Toi aussi tu m'as manqué. »

Paul l'embrassa tendrement et glissa sa main dans le dos de Rachel. Elle frissonna et s'accrocha à son t-shirt. Lorsqu'il mit fin à leur baiser, Rachel se rendit compte que prendre une décision en l'absence de Paul était nettement plus facile que lorsqu'il était présent.

« Je vais avec les autres. »

Après un bref baiser, il quitta la cuisine. Quelques secondes plus tard, Emily revint sans Kim.

« Est-ce-que ça va ? »

Rachel acquiesça simplement, et Emily vint se mettre à côté d'elle contre le plan de travail.

« Tu sais ce que tu vas faire ? »

« Non, pas du tout. J'ai envie de rester, vraiment mais j'ai ma vie à New-York. Et je ne peux pas demander à Paul de m'attendre... »

« Tu n'auras pas besoin de lui demander, il le fera naturellement. Tu sais, quand j'ai compris pour Sam, j'ai essayé de m'intéresser à quelqu'un d'autre, parce-que je ne voulais pas faire de mal à Leah. On en a vraiment souffert, autant Sam que moi. »

Rachel l'écouta attentivement et baissa la tête. Après une bonne inspiration, elle bougea et prit le saladier.

« Bon, si on allait manger. »

Emily sourit et acquiesça en prenant l'autre saladier et deux assiettes que Kim avait laissées.

Le repas se passa principalement dans la bonne humeur. Rachel se sentait mal. Paul était juste à côté d'elle, mais elle avait l'impression qu'un immense fossé les séparaient. Il fallait qu'ils parlent. Après le dessert, Rachel aida Emily à débarrasser et à faire la vaisselle. Paul entra dans la cuisine et s'approcha de Rachel. Son regard lui fit tout de suite comprendre qu'il avait aussi comprit qu'ils avaient besoin de parler.

« Je te raccompagne ? »

La jeune Black acquiesça et regarda Emily.

« Vas-y, je vais finir. »

« Merci. » sourit-elle.

Rachel essuya ses mains et alla prendre sa veste. Après avoir dit au revoir à tout le monde, elle prit sa veste et rejoignit Paul dehors.

Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'au petit chemin qui menait à la maison des Black. Paul se décida enfin à briser le silence.

« Tu vas t'en aller. »

Ce n'était pas une question. Rachel soupira et sentit ses yeux la piquer.

« Oui... Mais... »

Elle inspira lentement et vit du coin de l'œil que Paul commençait à trembler. Rachel accéléra et se mit devant Paul, l'obligeant à s'arrêter.

« J'ai passé pratiquement 5 ans à New-York, je ne peux pas tout quitter comme ça ! Paul je... »

« Je vais y aller. » la coupa-t-il en faisant demi-tour.

« Non, Paul attends ! »

La voix de Rachel tremblait, et quelques larmes couler sur ses joues. Elle les essuya rapidement et rattrapa Paul.

« Tu ne comprends pas je... »

« J'ai très bien compris ! Tu t'es servis de moi pendant 15 jours ! Tu n'as jamais eu l'intention de rester, pas vrai ? »

A ce moment là, la voiture de Sue entrait dans le petit chemin en terre, et elle s'arrêta à la hauteur du couple.

« Rachel ça va ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle.

La jeune Black remarqua que son père était assit sur le siège passager. Elle souffla et acquiesça.

« Ça va Sue. »

Bon, il fallait avouer que les larmes sur son visage, sa voix tremblante, et Paul sur le point de se transformer n'était pas très convainquant. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, Sue regarda Billy, qui acquiesça, lui faisant comprendre qu'il fallait les laisser. A contre cœur, elle remit le contact et avança la voiture. Rachel souffla et passa sa main dans ses cheveux, tentant de rassembler ses idées.

« Je ne me suis pas servie de toi. C'est vrai qu'au départ je n'avais pas l'intention de rester à la réserve, mais les choses ont changées maintenant, je... »

Les mots se perdirent dans sa bouche et elle inspira lentement en essuyant ses joues.

« Tu compte vraiment beaucoup pour moi Paul. Et je pense que... tu es sûrement une bonne raison de rester. »

« Tu as dis que tu partais. »

« Si tu m'avais laissé le temps de finir tu aurais compris ce que je voulais dire. »

Paul sembla se détendre légèrement, il desserra les poings et son regard devint plus calme.

« Désolé. » marmonna-t-il.

Rachel esquissa un sourire et se rapprocha légèrement.

« Comme je l'ai dis, j'ai vécu pendant 5 ans à New-York. Je ne peux pas tout lâcher comme ça ! J'ai des amis, un travail... »

« Où est-ce-que tu veux en venir ? » s'impatienta-t-il.

« Je pars, c'est vrai. Mais je reviendrais. J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour m'organiser. »

Le corps de Paul se relâcha complètement et un léger sourire orna son visage.

« Alors je viens juste de me comporter comme un parfait crétin ? »

La jeune Black rit doucement et réduisit le mince espace entre eux.

« On peux dire ça. »

Paul leva sa main et caressa délicatement la joue de son imprégnée. Après quelques secondes, il se pencha et l'embrassa. Dans ce baiser, ils firent passer ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre. Paul mit lentement fin à ce baiser plus que passionné et plongea son regard dans celui de Rachel.

« On pourrait passer la soirée tout les deux ? On commande à manger et on regarde un film. Chez moi ? » proposa-t-il.

« D'accord. » sourit Rachel. « Il faut d'abord que je parle à mon père, et que je finisse de faire mes valises. Je te rejoins dans une heure ? »

« Ça marche ! A tout à l'heure. »

« A tout à l'heure. »

Paul l'embrassa une dernière fois et la laissa rentrer dans la maison en bois rouge. Billy et Sue discutaient dans la cuisine, Rachel les rejoignit, coupant cour à la conversation.

« Alors ? » s'enquit Sue, sachant très bien que sa dispute avec Paul était dû à son retour à New-York.

« Je vais repartir à New-York pour quelques jours, le temps d'organiser certaines choses, et ensuite je reviendrais. »

« C'est vrai ? » sourit Sue, heureuse que Rachel revienne enfin.

« C'est vrai. » répéta-t-elle en souriant.

« Tu es sûre que toi ? » s'inquiéta Billy. « Tu ne fais pas ça juste parce-que Paul te l'a demandé ? »

« Non papa. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je monte, j'ai deux trois trucs à faire et je vais rejoindre Paul. »

Elle embrassa la joue de son père et sourit à Sue avant de monter dans sa chambre. Alors qu'elle sortait sa valise de sous le lit, son portable vibra dans la poche de sa veste. Rachel le sortit et décrocha rapidement.

« Salut. » sourit-elle après avoir vu le nom de Kate sur l'écran. « Tout vas bien ? »

« C'est à toi qu'il faut demander ça ! » ria-t-elle. « Prête à rentrer ? »

« Oui... Euh... Justement il faudrait que je vous parle d'un truc demain... »

« Va falloir attendre ton tour, Andie aussi. Enfin, elle veut nous présenter quelqu'un apparemment. »

« Oh, c'est génial ! »

« Elle l'a rencontré au journal. Il vient dîner avec nous demain soir. Bon toi sinon, comment ça va ? Et Paul alors ? Tu lui a bien dis que tu rentrais ? »

« Oui, je lui ai dis t'inquiète pas. Andie n'a rien dit d'autre ? » fit Rachel, surprise. En général, si Andie sortait avec quelqu'un, elle n'arrêtait pas de parler de lui.

« Non, rien. On verra bien. Ah au faite, les nièces d'Andie vont passer la semaine à l'appart', leurs parents refont leur lune de miel ou un truc comme ça. »

« D'accord. Faut que je te laisse Kate, je dois faire ma valise. »

« Ok. A demain alors ! Tu nous manques ! »

« Vous aussi. A demain. »

Elle raccrocha et souffla en posant son portable sur le lit. Le silence d'Andie à propos de son nouveau petit-ami était étrange. Les jours à venir risquaient d'être mouvementés avec l'arrivée des nièces d'Andie. Rachel inspira pour se motiver un peu et rangea quelques vêtements. Concentrée sur sa tâche, elle ne vit pas Leah Clearwater entrer dans sa chambre.

« Tu comptais partir sans me dire au revoir ? »

Rachel sursauta et se tourna vers son amie.

« T'es dingue d'entrer comme ça ! »

Elle haussa les épaules et s'assit sur le lit de Rachel.

« Alors ? J'ai croisé Paul tout à l'heure, il a dit que tu partais demain matin. »

La jeune Black remarqua que son amie portait une robe noire, des bottines à talons et qu'elle s'était maquillée.

« Tu sors ? »

« N'évite pas le sujet Rachel. Oui je sors. Enfin non, _on_ sort. Paul t'as accaparée et on a pas pu passer un moment toutes les deux. Donc ce soir je t'enlève ! »

« Je... »

« Interdiction de refuser ! J'ai le droit de profiter de toi moi aussi ! »

« Leah... »

« Paul n'a pas le droit de te garder que pour lui. Surtout que je te connais depuis plus longtemps ! »

« Leah ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Je pars que quelques jours, on aura le temps de se rattraper quand je reviendrais. »

« Quoi ? »

Rachel la regarda, étonnée par sa surprise.

« T'as croisé Paul, il a dû te le dire, non ? »

« Paul m'a dit que tu partais, mais il n'a pas sous-entendu que tu reviendrais.

La jeune Black esquissa un sourire et se laissa tomber à côté de son amie.

« Je pars le temps de régler quelques détails à New-York et ensuite je reviens pour de bon. »

Leah sourit et posa son bras sur celui de Rachel.

« Je savais que tu pourrais pas te passer de moi ! »

Elles rirent toutes les deux. Au bout de quelques secondes, Leah finit par se lever.

« Bon, prends ta veste, je t'attends en bas. »

« Leah, j'ai promis à Paul que... »

« Tu le rejoindra plus tard. Allez s'il te plaît ! J'avais prévu qu'on aille à Port Angeles, mais je viens d'avoir une meilleure idée ! »

Rachel hésita, mais finit par céder.

« D'accord. Je finis de ranger avant. »

« Ça marche ! »

Leah redescendit, laissant Rachel finir sa valise.

À peine dix minutes plus tard, Rachel descendit à son tour. Leah l'attendait dans l'entrée et ouvrit la porte dès qu'elle fut en bas de l'escalier.

« C'est partit ! »

Les deux jeunes femmes sortirent de la maison et montèrent dans le pick-up de Leah.

« Où est-ce-qu'on va ? »

« Surprise ! »

Rachel sourit et sortit son portable pour envoyer un message à Paul.

« _Je suis avec Leah. Je te rejoins plus tard. _»

Leah arrêta la voiture et descendit. Les falaises. Rachel sourit et imita son amie. Celle-ci alla prendre quelque-chose sur la plate-forme du pick-up.

« Tu te souviens de ce qu'on a fais avant que tu partes à New-York la première fois ? »

La jeune Black sourit et acquiesça. Elles marchèrent jusqu'au bord de la falaises et s'installèrent, les jambes pendant dans le vide. Leah posa le pack de bière qu'elle avait amené et en ouvrit une pour Rachel.

« On a bien changé depuis ce soir là. »

« Ça fait 5 ans. »

En même temps, elles levèrent leurs bouteilles et burent quelques gorgées.

« Le gars avec qui j'étais le soir où on est allées à Port Angeles, il m'a rappelé. »

« C'est... super ? » hésita Rachel.

Leah sourit et se pencha légèrement pour regarder l'eau s'écraser aux pieds de la falaise.

« Je pense que je suis pas prête. »

« A cause de Sam ? »

« Ouais. Et ce truc de loup aussi. Je pense que je pourrais pas avoir d'enfant. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Quand on mute, notre organisme est comme figé. On ne change pas, on ne vieillit pas. »

« Oh. Je suis désolée. » souffla Rachel. « Vois le bon côté des choses, tu n'auras pas de rides avant plusieurs années ! »

Leah rit doucement et regarda son amie.

« Et pendant que toi tu deviendras toute fripée, je serais toujours aussi jeune et belle ! »

Rachel lui donna un coup de coude et s'allongea légèrement sur le dos, gardant appui sur ses bras, le regard rivé sur les étoiles.

Il était presque minuit, quand Leah arrêta la voiture devant la maison de Paul.

« Bon, je suppose qu'on se reverra pas avant ton retour alors... Fais attention à toi ! »

« C'est promis. Toi aussi fais attention. »

Leah lui sourit et la prit dans ses bras. Après cette petite étreinte, Rachel descendit du pick-up avec son sac.

« Clearwater ! »

« Black ! »

Elles rirent et Rachel ferma la portière. Les lumières de la maison étaient éteintes, mais la porte n'était pas verrouillée. Rachel entra sans faire de bruit et sursauta en voyant Paul assit sur les marches de l'escalier.

« Tu m'as fais peur. Je pensais que tu dormais. » souffla-t-elle.

« Je t'attendais. »

Il prit la bouteille à côté de lui et se resservit un verre. Vu l'odeur, Rachel devina que c'était de l'alcool. Elle referma doucement la porte et alluma la lumière. Son cœur loupa un battement en voyant le visage de Paul. Un coquard ornait son œil droit et sa lèvre semblait elle aussi abîmée.

« Qu'est-ce-qu'il s'est passé ? »

Alors que Rachel allait s'approcher, Paul se leva et partit dans la cuisine.

« Jacob est passé... Et on a parlé. »

« Jacob ? Mais... »

« Tu devrais rentrer chez toi Rachel. »

Il déposa sa bouteille et son verre sur le plan de travail avant de s'appuyer contre l'évier. Rachel croisa ses bras sur son ventre et s'approcha.

« Qu'est-ce-que Jacob t'a dit ? »

« Ton père lui a dit que tu comptais revenir. Ça lui a pas plu que ce soit à cause de moi. Il pense que je t'ai manipulé, ou un truc dans le genre. »

La jeune Black sentit ses yeux lui piquer. Machinalement, elle essuya ses joues, pourtant encore sèches.

« C'est peut-être vrai. » lâcha-t-il.

Encore une fois, son cœur rata un battement. Rachel inspira lentement, tentant de se contrôler.

« Paul c'est... »

« On se connais que depuis 15 jours Rachel, et tu veux déjà lâcher toute ta vie pour moi. » il fit une pause de quelques secondes. « Tu ne mérite pas ça. » chuchota-t-il.

« Je ne mérite pas quoi ? Toi ? »

A présent, Rachel était en colère. Paul secoua lentement la tête et se redressa.

« Tu ne devrais pas revenir. Reste à New-York et... vis ta vie. »

Ce fut la phrase de trop. Rachel tenta de rester calme, mais les mots sortirent tout seuls de sa bouche.

« T'as réussi, c'est bon ? Tu voulais que je tienne assez à toi pour quitter New-York, et tu t'es rendu compte que ça devenais trop sérieux... c'est ça ? Tu cherchais peut-être à tester tes limites, voir à quel point tu pouvais faire souffrir une fille ? Je te rassure alors, t'as réussi ! »

Elle fit demi-tour, et avant de sortir de la cuisine, elle s'arrêta.

« On se connais que depuis 15 jours comme tu l'as dis. C'est pourtant tout ce qu'il m'a fallut pour tomber amoureuse de toi. »

Après ces mots, Rachel quitta la cuisine, et la maison. Paul souffla et envoya voler tout ce qui se trouvait sur le plan de travail.

La jeune Black marcha jusqu'au bout de la rue et sortit son portable pour composer le numéro de Leah. Celle-ci répondit aussitôt.

« Paul dort ? » se moqua-t-elle. « Vous avez pas pu... »

« Leah, tu peux revenir me chercher s'il te plaît ? » dit-elle au bord des larmes.

« Rachel ? Qu'est-ce-qu'il s'est passé? Tu es où ? »

« Au bout de la rue de Paul. Viens vite s'il te plaît. »

« J'arrive. »

Il y eût du bruit et Leah raccrocha. Rachel souffla et s'assit sur le bord du trottoir. Elle tint pendant quelques secondes avant de laisser couler les larmes qu'elle retenait.


	10. Chapter 10

Leah gara son pick-up devant la maison en bois rouge et regarda son amie.

« Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas venir à la maison ce soir ? »

« Non. Merci, ça va aller. Je vais... essayer de dormir un peu et je partirais de bonne heure demain. »

« Comme tu veux. Ton avion est à quelle heure ? »

« Il décolle à 9 heure 30. »

« Tu veux que je t'emmène ? »

Rachel souffla et passa sa main sur son visage.

« J'appellerais un taxi. »

« Appelle-moi si tu change d'avis. »

La jeune Black sourit et prit Leah dans ses bras avant de descendre du pick-up. Il s'était mit à pleuvoir, et le temps d'arriver sous le perron, elle était trempée. La maison était silencieuse. Rachel essaya de faire le moins de bruit possible et monta s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Après avoir séché ses cheveux et s'être changée, elle se coucha sous la couette, tentant de ne penser à rien et de laisser les bras de Morphée l'emmener.

Le bruit de la pluie contre la fenêtre de la chambre réveilla Rachel. La nuit avait était difficile. Chaque fois qu'elle réussissait à s'endormir, Paul s'insinuait dans son rêve et la forçait inconsciemment à ouvrir les yeux pour voir si il était réellement là ou pas.

Rachel soupira et prit son portable sur la table de nuit. Il était 6 heure, il fallait qu'elle se lève pour ne pas louper son avion. La jeune Black se leva et descendit dans la cuisine pour allumer la cafetière. En voyant Charlie et Billy dans l'entrée, elle sursauta.

« Mais qu'est-ce-que vous faites ? » chuchota-t-elle.

« Pas la peine de chuchoter ! » se moqua Charlie. « On va pêcher. »

« Tu ne devais pas être chez Paul ? » demanda Billy.

Billy Black ne supportait pas les au revoir, tout comme sa fille. Chaque fois que Rachel quittait La Push, il s'arrangeait pour aller pêcher avec le Shérif, et ne rentrait que le soir.

« Non, Leah m'a ramené. »

« Tout vas bien ? »

Charlie sembla mal à l'aise. Il prit les affaires de Billy et ouvrit la porte.

« Je vais mettre tout ça dans la voiture. »

Il sortit de la maison après avoir fait un vague signe de la main à Rachel, qui lui répondit par un mince sourire. Billy approcha son fauteuil de sa fille, qui s'assit sur la dernière marche de l'escalier.

« Qu'est-ce-qu'il s'est passé ? »

« J'en sais rien. Tout allait bien, puis Jacob est allé lui parler. Maintenant Paul pense que je ne devrais pas lâcher la vie que j'ai à New-York juste pour lui. »

« Paul se laisse facilement déstabiliser par ses sentiments. Il essaye de tout contrôler, mais au final, il fait plus de mal que de bien. Je pense que vous avez tout les deux besoins de temps. »

Rachel acquiesça et essuya ses joues.

« Tu devrais aller rejoindre Charlie. Les poissons n'attendent pas ! » rit-elle doucement.

Billy esquissa un maigre sourire et se pencha pour prendre sa fille dans ses bras.

« Fais attention à toi. »

« Toi aussi papa. Je t'aime. »

Il lui embrassa le front et tourna son fauteuil pour sortir. Rachel se ressaisit et alla enfin prendre son café.

Les mains tremblantes, Rachel reposa le téléphone fixe sur son socle. Un taxi allait arriver d'ici une vingtaine de minutes et l'emmènerait à l'aéroport de Port Angeles. Dans moins de 8 heures, elle sera à New-York, et tout ira bien. Voilà ce dont Rachel essayait de se convaincre depuis plus d'une heure.

Elle monta dans sa chambre pour descendre sa valise et son sac, puis elle s'installa dans le salon avec son ordinateur.

Concentrée sur l'écran, elle n'entendit pas Paul monter les marches du perron et frapper. Rachel sursauta et alla ouvrir. Lorsqu'elle le vit, son cœur loupa un battement et elle fut tentée de refermer la porte.

« On peux parler ? »

La jeune Black hésita. Il était mouillé à cause de la pluie et... terriblement attirant. Paul souffla et passa sa main dans ses cheveux courts.

« Je suis désolé, pour hier soir. »

Rachel souffla et croisa ses bras sur son ventre, attendant qu'il poursuive.

« J'avais peut-être un peu trop bu et... J'ai pas envie de te laisser partir comme ça. »

Paul soupira et s'approcha de son imprégnée, puis prit délicatement son visage entre ses mains.

« Je vais pas essayer de te convaincre de rester ou de revenir. Juste... » il inspira doucement et posa son font mouillé contre celui de Rachel. « Même si il n'y avait pas eu l'imprégnation je serais quand même tombé amoureux moi aussi... »

Quelques larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Rachel. Son cœur battait la chamade, elle avait l'impression d'étouffer.

« Dis pas n'importe quoi Paul... Tu m'aurais mise dans ton lit, et m'aurait laissé rentrer chez moi sans rien dire. »

A contre cœur, elle recula et rentra dans la maison. Son corps lui hurlait de faire demi-tour et de sauter sur Paul.

« N'y vas pas, n'y vas pas... » marmonna-t-elle.

Son corps bougea de lui même et se retourna. Paul commençait à descendre les marches, le corps tremblant. Rachel lâcha prise, et se dirigea vers Paul, se moquant de la pluie. Elle attrapa sa main, et l'embrassa dès qu'il fut tourné vers elle. Passion, peur, tristesse... Leur baiser représentait le parfait mélange de ce qu'ils ressentaient. À ce moment là, le taxi que Rachel avait appelé entra dans la petit chemin en terre menant à la maison. À contre cœur, ils se séparèrent.

« Je dois y aller... » souffla Rachel.

Paul acquiesça et l'embrassa au coin des lèvres.

« Je t'appellerais. » continua-t-elle.

« Moi aussi. »

Le taxi s'arrêta à quelques mètres et attendit.

« Je dois aller chez Sam. On a une sorte de débriefing. »

Rachel acquiesça et laissa tomber ses mains qu'elle avait placées sur sa nuque. Il s'éloigna vers la forêt, alors que le chauffeur du taxi descendit avec un parapluie.

« Vous avez quelque chose à prendre ? »

« Euh... oui. »

Rachel retourna à l'intérieur, enfila sa veste et rangea son ordinateur dans son sac avant de sortir avec sa valise. Le chauffeur mit sa valise dans le coffre pendant qu'elle s'installait sur la banquette arrière.

« Tout ira bien. » se souffla-t-elle.

Assises sur les fauteuils inconfortables de l'aéroport, Kate et Andie attendaient que Rachel descende enfin de l'avion qui venait d'atterrir. Un sourire étira leurs visages lorsqu'elles virent le visage de leur amie. Les deux jeunes femmes se levèrent d'un bond et sautèrent quasiment sur Rachel.

« Doucement ! 7 heures d'avion c'est pas rien ! » ria-t-elle.

« Oh il était temps que tu arrive ! » s'exclama Kate. « Andie a repoussée la rencontre avec son mystérieux petit-ami pour qu'on passe la soirée toutes les trois dans le canapé ! »

« Fallait pas. Andie si tu continue je vais finir par croire que tu ne veux vraiment pas qu'on le rencontre. »

La jolie blonde leva les yeux au ciel et crocheta son bras à celui de la jeune Quileute.

« Allons chercher ta valise ! _La cabane dans les bois_ nous attends ! »

Avachies dans le canapé, les trois jeunes femmes soufflèrent en voyant le générique de fin du film défiler.

« Jesse Williams est toujours aussi beau. » sourit Kate en prenant une poignée de pop-corn. « Tiens au faite Rachel, comment ça va avec ton beau Quileute ? »

Rachel secoua simplement les épaules, préférant ne pas en parler pour l'instant.

« Je vais aller me coucher, il est tard. J'ai pas envie de m'endormir sur mon bureau demain. »

« Bonne idée ! » approuva Andie en se levant. « Moi aussi j'y vais. Kate ? »

« Je reste encore un peu. Bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit ! »

Rachel alla dans sa chambre et se laissa presque tomber sur son lit. Son portable vibra sur la table de nuit, et elle se souvint qu'elle n'avait pas prévenue son père et Leah qu'elle était bien arrivée. Elle tendit le bras et vit 6 appels en absence : 2 de Leah, 2 de Paul, et 2 de son père. Elle souffla et appela d'abord se dernier, qui décrocha rapidement.

« Allô ? »

« Papa, c'est moi. Je suis bien arrivée. Désolée de pas t'avoir appelé plus tôt j'ai... oublié. »

A travers le téléphone, elle l'entendit soupirer de soulagement.

« Tu nous as fais peur tu sais ! »

« Désolée papa. » répéta-t-elle. « Je vais aller dormir. Bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit Rachel. »

Elle raccrocha et écrivit un message pour Leah et Paul.

« _Je suis bien arrivée. Bonne nuit. _»

Rachel garda son portable près d'elle et s'allongea correctement. Le sommeil ne tarda pas à la rattraper...

Le lendemain, Rachel se réveilla à 7 heure et alla directement allumer la cafetière. La reprise s'annonçait difficile, elle avait besoin de sa dose de caféine. Tout en attendant que le café coule, elle ouvrit son portable et regarda ses messages. Leah lui disait simplement de ne pas attendre 4 heures après son arrivée pour lui dire. Celui de Paul était plus court, mais Rachel dû se retenir de pleurer.

« _Tu me manques déjà._ »

Elle soupira et essuya machinalement ses joues pourtant sèches, puis se servit une tasse de café. N'ayant pas faim, elle se contenta de la boire avant d'aller se préparer.

Après sa douche, Rachel alla s'habiller dans sa chambre. Comme tout les jours, un chemisier blanc et une jupe crayon. Elle laissa ses cheveux détachés, et ne se maquilla que très légèrement.

« Ouh, notre femme d'affaire est de retour ! » se moqua gentiment Kate tout en buvant son café.

Rachel leva les yeux au ciel tout en enfilant ses escarpins. Kate perdit lentement son sourire et baissa les yeux.

« Il faut que je te dise... »

Elle n'eût pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la sonnette retentit dans l'appartement.

« J'y vais. » souffla Kate en traînant des pieds.

Rachel sourit et se leva pour rassembler ses affaires.

« Rachel, c'est pour toi ! » cria Kate depuis l'entrée.

Rachel souffla et sortit de sa chambre. Du bout du couloir, la première chose qu'elle vit, fut le magnifique bouquet de rose rouge qu'un livreur tenait.

« C'est vraiment pour moi. »

« Ça vient d'un certain Paul. »

« Vous pouvez signer le reçu s'il vous plaît ? » s'impatienta le livreur.

Rachel prit le stylo et signa avant de prendre le bouquet. Kate s'occupa de fermer la porte et suivit Rachel dans la cuisine.

« Il est super beau ! _Paul_ s'est pas moqué de toi ! »

Rachel sourit et prit la petite carte.

_Encore désolé. Tu me manques._

Pour la seconde fois en à peine une heure, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et à cause de la même personne.

« Bon, tu vas me dire ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous ? »

« Pas maintenant. »

Rachel s'occupa de mettre les fleurs dans un vase et enfila sa veste. Il devait être 6 heure du matin à Forks, elle ne pouvait pas l'appeler maintenant. Rachel prit son sac et embrassa rapidement la joue de Kate avant de quitter l'appartement.

La matinée s'était écoulée lentement. Pour déjeuner, Rachel s'était enfermée dans son bureau avec une simple salade et une bouteille d'eau. Elle sortit son portable et composa le numéro de Paul, sans le valider. Lui en voulait-elle encore pour l'autre soir ? Absolument. Paul était quelqu'un de compliqué. Très compliqué. Rachel inspira lentement et valida le numéro. Après quelques tonalités, il décrocha enfin.

« Tu les as reçues ? » fit-il aussitôt.

« Reçu quoi ? » sourit Rachel.

« Oh... euh... rien. Est-ce-que ça va ? »

« Ça va. Sinon... merci pour les roses. »

Rachel l'imagina très bien sourire, et son propre sourire s'agrandit. Elle lui en voulait peut-être encore, mais malgré ça, Paul lui manquait atrocement. Ah, l'imprégnation...


	11. Chapter 11

_Une meute de loup courrait entre les arbres, poursuivant une jeune femme. A bout de souffle, elle s'arrêta. Sans qu'elle s'y attende, les loups la dépassèrent, sauf un. Un loup argenté. Il s'arrêta en face d'elle et lui montra les crocs avant de se volatiliser._

Rachel se réveilla en sursaut.

« Paul ! » s'écria-t-elle inconsciemment.

Le souffle court, elle passa sa main sur son visage, se rendant compte que ce n'était qu'un rêve. _Encore_.

Rachel se laissa retomber sur l'oreiller. Paul ne quittait jamais son esprit, que ce soit en pensées, ou en rêves.

Cela faisait désormais vingt jours qu'elle était rentrée. Le mois d'août avait commencé, et la chaleur de ce mois était bien présente. Un rapide coup d'œil au réveil lui indiqua qu'il était 7 heure passé. Elle souffla et quitta son lit. Comme elle s'y attendait, son portable sonna. Rachel sourit et décrocha aussitôt, tout en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

« Tu sais que t'es pas obligé d'appeler à cette heure. » fit-elle en allumant la cafetière.

« Je viens de rentrer en faite. Bien dormis ? »

« Patrouille ? Ça va. »

« Ouais, avec Jared. »

A travers le téléphone, elle l'entendit essayait de camoufler un bâillement. Rachel esquissa un sourire en prenant une tasse dans le placard.

« Tu devrais aller dormir. »

« Non, ça va. Qu'est-ce-que tu fais aujourd'hui ? »

« J'ai une réunion à 14 heure et... Oh c'est pas vrai ! » fit-elle en voyant le calendrier affiché sur le réfrigérateur.

« Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ? » s'inquiéta Paul.

« C'est l'anniversaire d'Andie... J'ai complètement oublié. » chuchota-t-elle. « Kate prépare une fête surprise pour ce soir, ou un truc comme ça. »

« Où est le problème ? Tu as déjà son cadeau ? »

« Oui, bien sûr. Mais... j'ai pas trop envie de faire la fête. Surtout si elle se passe chez moi et qu'on doit tout ranger après. »

Elle souffla et passa sa main sur son visage.

« C'est pas grave. Mmh... tu as des nouvelles de Jacob ? »

Il y a une dizaine de jours, Rachel avait apprit par Bella que Jacob était partit. La jeune Swan l'avait appelée pour savoir si elle serait présente au mariage, et si elle savait où était Jacob. Rachel en avait voulut à Paul de ne rien lui avoir dit.

« Pas vraiment. On sait qu'il est toujours dans le nord du Canada. »

« Et Billy, comment il va ? »

« Il passe son temps chez Sue ! Je suis sûr que ça cache quelque chose ... »

Rachel rit doucement et finit par se servir du café. Des bruits de pas lui parvinrent du couloir. C'était forcément Andie vu que Kate prenait à 6 heure ce matin.

« Claire est rentrée chez ses parents hier. Je te laisse imaginer l'état de Quil. »

« Le pauvre. » sourit Rachel. « Embry a dû bien enfoncé le couteau dans la plaie. »

Elle se tourna pour proposer du café à sa colocataire. Son souffle se coupa dans sa gorge en voyant que ce n'était pas Andie.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ?! » s'écria-t-elle.

Son portable glissa de sa main et vint s'écraser sur le carrelage de la cuisine. Mais sur le moment, elle s'en ficha totalement. Encore endormie, Ian souffla.

« J'ai dormis là. » fit-il comme si c'était évident.

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et se servit du café. Rachel fut submergée par une bouffée de nostalgie. Elle posa sa tasse sur le plan de travail et se dirigea vers la chambre d'Andie, puis entra sans frapper.

« Tu m'explique ce qu'_il_ fait dans la cuisine ? »

Andie se redressa sur son lit, les cheveux en bataille.

« Quoi ? »

« Ian ! »

La jolie blonde blanchit subitement.

« Euh... »

Rachel croisa ses bras sur son ventre, attendant que son amie réponde. Ian revint à ce moment là dans la chambre.

« C'est lui ton petit-ami ? »

« Oh non. » ria Ian. « C'est pas ça du tout ! »

Andie rougit et prit son visage entre ses mains.

« Bon vous allez m'expliquer alors ? » s'impatienta Rachel.

Sa colocataire releva la tête et inspira profondément, le regard dans le vide.

« Tu te souviens de la photographe du journal que je t'ai présenté il y a... 3 mois à peu près ? »

Rachel acquiesça machinalement la tête, ne comprenant pas ce que ça voulait dire.

« Et ben on... sors ensemble. J'ai vu Ian hier soir, on a un peu bu et... voilà. »

« Attends... Quoi ? »

Elle regarda Ian, qui lui lança un regard très significatif.

« Oh ! Donc... tu sors avec... Liv ? C'est ça ? »

« Ouais... »

« Mais tu... enfin t'étais avec Ian et donc... »

« Elles ont une relation très libre. » commenta Ian.

Rachel les regarda à tour de rôle et soupira.

« Bon je... je vais me préparer. »

Elle quitta la chambre et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. _Qu'est-ce-que c'est que cette journée ?_

A 8 heure 30, Rachel entra dans le bâtiment. April, une des stagiaires, lui donna 3 dossiers et une tasse de café.

« Vous avez une réunion à 14 heure avec Lisa. » lui rappela-t-elle.

La jeune Black la remercia d'un hochement de tête. Lisa était la patronne de Rachel. Autant Elle pouvait se montrer compréhensive et douce, autant elle pouvait être sévère et exigeante.

Rachel s'enferma dans son bureau et bu son café tout en consultant ses mails. En voyant le nom de Paul Stevenson -un jeune auteur dont Rachel se chargeait- elle se souvint qu'elle n'avait pas rappelé Paul. Rachel prit le téléphone de son bureau et composa son numéro. Elle tomba malheureusement sur la messagerie.

« Paul, c'est moi... Mon portable est H-S. Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure. C'était... complètement dingue ce matin. Enfin, je te raconterais plus tard. Tu me manques. Bye. »

Elle enregistra le message et se concentra sur son travail.

* * *

><p>Comme tout les jours, Rachel ne pensa qu'à Paul. Se demandant où il était, ce qu'il faisait, avec qui il était... <em>Pathétique<em>, souffla-t-elle mentalement. Rachel secoua doucement la tête et elle continua de ranger ses dossiers.

« Rachel ? »

Elle sursauta en voyant Ian à l'entrée de son bureau.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ? »

« Je suis venue te voir. Je peux entrer ? »

« Tu es déjà rentré. » souffla-t-elle en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

Il sourit et s'avança pour s'asseoir sur une des chaises en face du bureau.

« La fille de l'accueil t'as laissé entrer ? »

« Mon costume a beaucoup aidé ! » dit-il en jouant avec sa cravate avant de poser son regard sur Rachel.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu voulais me dire ? » demanda-t-elle en fermant ses dossiers ouverts.

Ian l'observa pendant quelques secondes avant de répondre.

« Ça fait deux ans qu'on s'est pas vu. »

Rachel se racla nerveusement la gorge et s'appuya contre le dossier de son fauteuil.

« Et ? »

« Je voulais savoir comment tu allais. »

« C'est maintenant que ça t'inquiète ? »

Ian souffla et se leva du fauteuil. Il contourna le bureau et se pencha pour s'appuyer sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil de Rachel. Lentement, il se pencha et leurs regards s'accrochèrent.

« Tu as vraiment changé Rachel. »

Il leva sa main et attrapa une mèche de ses cheveux. A ce moment là, Kate entra brusquement dans le bureau.

« Rachel tu... »

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, le regard fixé sur Ian. Celui-ci se redressa et remit correctement sa cravate.

« Je vais vous laisser. A bientôt Rachel. »

Il sortit lentement du bureau et ferma la porte.

« Qu'est-ce-qu'il fait là ? »

La jeune Black souffla et prit son visage entre ses mains.

« C'est... il vaut mieux que je t'explique tout. »

« J'ai tout mon temps... Enfin, jusqu'à 13 heure 30. Je suis passé au chinois. » fit-elle en brandissant deux sac en plastique.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux jeunes femmes étaient installées sur le canapé du bureau de Rachel, des baguettes dans une main, et un carton de nouilles dans l'autre.

« Donc... Andie sort avec une fille. Et elle a passé la nuit avec Ian, ton ex. »

« Voilà. »

« Mais ça ne me dit pas pourquoi il est venu te voir à ton bureau. »

Rachel haussa légèrement les épaules et se concentra sur ses nouilles.

« Il voulait parler. »

« C'est... bizarre, je trouve. Il était avec Andie hier soir et là il revient vers toi. T'en a parlé à Paul ? »

« Mon portable est mort. Je lui ai laissé un message mais il m'a pas encore rappelé. Je sais pas si je devrais lui dire. On est resté plutôt vague par apport à nos ex. »

« Il sait pour ta fausse couche ? »

« Oui, ça je lui ai dis. Enfin... il l'a apprit par les commères de La Push. »

La jeune Black reposa sa boite de nouilles, elle avait à peine mangé, mais n'avait déjà plus faim.

« Tu crois qu'on doit maintenir la fête ? »

Rachel haussa les épaules et soupira.

« Je pense pas qu'on puisse annuler maintenant. »

« Mmh, t'as raison. »

Kate regarda sa montre et soupira.

« Faut que j'y aille. »

Elle se leva et rassembla le reste des plats chinois. Rachel se perdit dans ses pensées, quand April entra dans le bureau.

« Rachel, Paul est là. »

Elle sursauta et regarda la stagiaire.

« Paul ? » demanda Kate.

« C'est un auteur. » lui répondit Rachel en se levant.

Elle jeta ses ordures et se recoiffa rapidement avant de sortir de son bureau.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Rachel entra dans l'appartement, les invités étaient déjà là. Elle se faufila jusqu'à sa chambre, saluant quelques personnes au passage, et ferma la porte à clefs. Elle souffla et ouvrit son armoire pour en sortir la petite robe noire qu'elle avait spécialement acheté pour l'anniversaire d'Andie. Elle l'enfila, passa une paire de collant opaque, ainsi que des petits escarpins que Kate lui avait prêté. La jeune Black se remaquilla légèrement et se recoiffa avant de sortir de la chambre. Elle rejoignit Kate qui sortait les gâteaux apéro dans la cuisine.<p>

« Andie est là ? » cria Rachel pour couvrir le son de la musique.

« Dans le salon. Elle se doutait qu'on lui préparait quelque chose mais elle pensait que t'aurait annulé à cause de ce matin. Ian est là aussi, c'est Andie qui l'a fait entrer. Liv est là aussi. Ça fait bizarre de voir Andie avec une fille... »

« Elle qui attendait le Prince Charmant. »

Kate sourit et lui tendit un verre.

« On a besoin de se détendre. Tu crois pas ? »

Rachel acquiesça et elles trinquèrent.

« T'as besoin d'aide ? »

« Non c'est bon. Va danser ! »

La jeune Quileute ne se fit pas prier et rejoignit tout ceux qui dansaient dans le salon. L'alcool lui monta rapidement à la tête, et elle ne fit rien quand deux mains se posèrents sur sa taille.

* * *

><p>Il faisait chaud, trop chaud. Rachel se sentait étouffer. Elle fit une pause et sortit sur le balcon. L'air frais la soulagea légèrement.<p>

« Est-ce-que ça va ? »

Rachel regarda vaguement Ian qui venait de la rejoindre, puis secoua la tête.

« Pas vraiment. »

Elle s'appuya sur la rambarde, prise de haut-le-cœur. Ian lui frotta délicatement le dos et s'appuya à son tour sur la rambarde.

« Sacrée soirée. » dit-il en frottant ses mains. « Andie a l'air contente en tout cas. »

Rachel acquiesça lentement et posa ses doigts sur sa bouche. Elle n'allait pas vomir maintenant ?

« T'as vraiment pas l'air bien. »

« Je sais pas ce que j'ai... »

« Tu as bu... »

« Pas tant que ça. »

La tête lui tournait. Elle s'agrippa à la rambarde et serra fermement les doigts.

« Rachel, t'es toute blanche... »

Ses doigts se relâchèrent et elle se sentit partir. Avant qu'elle ne touche le sol, elle sentit Ian la rattraper.

« Rachel ! Réponds-moi ! »

Sa voix devint lointaine et elle n'entendit plus rien, hormis un bourdonnement. Rachel sentit plusieurs bras la toucher, puis ce fut le noir complet...

* * *

><p>A La Push, les loups courraient après deux vampires qui s'amusaient depuis un moment à traverser la frontière.<p>

« _Paul, prends sur la gauche !_ » ordonna Sam.

Hors de question de les laisser filer cette fois ! Paul accéléra, ignorant les ordres de son Alpha, il tourna sur la droite.

« _Paul !_ »

Il ne l'écoute pas. C'était comme ça depuis le départ de Rachel. Paul était têtu, et encore plus impulsif qu'avant. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se retrouva seul,la meute ayant prit l'autre direction. Un des vampire n'était pas loin, il le sentait.

« _Paul, ne bouge pas ! _»

Encore une fois il fit la sourde oreille. Paul repéra enfin le vampire, et alors qu'il allait s'élancer après lui, sa vision se troubla et il trébucha violemment.

«_ Paul, qu'est-ce-qui se passe ?_ » demanda Jared.

Un craquement parvint à ses qu'il n'ait le temps de bouger, une masse très lourde lui tomba sur le côté. La douleur fut tellement intense qu'il n'arrivait pas à se transformer.

Une partie de la meute finit par arriver. Avant qu'ils ne puissent faire quoi que ce soit, Paul ferma les yeux, se laissant emporter par l'immense fatigue qui l'avait envahit.


	12. Chapter 12

« Dis pas n'importe quoi ! Je suis sûre qu'elle va bien. Elle mange à peine depuis qu'elle est revenue. Au bout d'un moment le corps dit _stop_. »

Cette voix qu'elle connaissait bien fit sortir Rachel de son sommeil. Elle n'ouvrit pas tout de suite les yeux, tentant de se rappeler ce qu'il c'était passé.

« On verra ce que le médecin lui dira. »

Une main prit délicatement la sienne et la serra doucement.

« Rachel, faut vraiment que tu te réveille. »

C'était difficile. Rachel sentait une énorme fatigue lui tomber dessus et elle se rendormit.

* * *

><p>Paul ne cria pas lorsque le Docteur Cullen lui recasa les os, car il ne s'était tout simplement pas éveillé.<p>

« On devrait vraiment appeler Rachel. » insista Emily en regardant son fiancé.

« On va attendre qu'il se réveille. »

« Mais ça va peut-être la faire revenir ! »

« Emily... » souffla Sam en prenant délicatement ses mains. « Ce sera Paul qui décidera. »

Elle soupira et se cala dans les bras de son loup. L'Alpha peut vraiment être têtu parfois.

* * *

><p>Rachel papillonna légèrement. Il faisait nuit, et elle n'était pas dans son lit. Lentement, elle se redressa et remarqua un lit d'appoint à côté de son propre lit. La lumière de la salle de bain était allumée, et le bruit de l'eau lui parvint. Vu l'odeur de la pièce et sa décoration, Rachel devina qu'elle était à l'hôpital. La lumière de la salle de bain s'éteignit et Kate en sortit.<p>

« Enfin ! » sourit-elle en s'approchant.

Kate alluma la lumière de la chambre et s'installa près de son amie.

« Comment tu te sens ? »

« Pas très bien... Qu'est-ce-qu'il c'est passé ? »

« T'es tombée dans les pommes à la fête. C'est Ian qui t'as amené. Andie et moi avions un peu trop bu, on est venu plus tard. Tu veux boire ? Manger ? »

Rachel secoua négativement la tête et passa sa main sur son visage.

« Et une certaine Leah t'as appelé pendant que tu dormais. Elle a dit que ton frère est rentré et qu'il va bien. »

« Jacob est rentré ? » fit-elle surprise, mais soulagée. « J'ai dormis combien de temps ? »

« Deux jours. »

« Tant que ça ? »

« Ouais. C'est normal, ton corps était affaiblit, tu devais récupérer. »

« Paul ne m'a pas appelé ? »

« Non, pas que je sache en tout cas. Je vais aller chercher un médecin. »

Kate descendit du lit d'hôpital et sortit de la chambre. Rachel soupira et prit son visage entre ses mains. Deux jours ? Elle avait pourtant l'impression de n'avoir dormit que quelques heures. Un petit réveil posé sur la table de nuit lui indiqua qu'il était 6 heure du matin.

Kate ne tarda pas à revenir avec une femme vêtue d'une blouse bleue en dessous d'une longue blanche.

« Enfin réveillée. » sourit-elle gentiment en s'approchant. « Comment vous sentez-vous ? »

« Pas très bien. » répéta-t-elle.

« Je peux vous examiner ? »

Rachel acquiesça et la laissa faire. Elle lui palpa l'abdomen, écouta son cœur... tout en lui posant quelques questions.

« Aviez-vous des nausées ou maux de têtes depuis quelques jours ? »

« Non je ne crois pas. Pourquoi ? »

Pour toute réponse elle lui fit un simple sourire et replaça correctement la blouse d'hôpital que Rachel portait.

« Je reviendrais vous voir dans la matinée pour faire d'autres examens. On devrait vous apporter un repas dans pas longtemps. Essayez de vous reposer quand même un peu. À tout à l'heure. »

« D'accord. À tout à l'heure. » souffla Rachel.

Kate lui sourit et revint s'asseoir près d'elle avec un sac qu'elle avait prit sur la table en face de son lit.

« Bon, va falloir que j'y aille. Demande a une infirmière de me biper si tu as besoins... »

« On est au _Presbiterian_ ? »

« Ouais, j'ai demandé à Ian de t'amener ici. Je t'ai amené de quoi te changer au cas où tu te réveillerais. T'as des bouquins, des magasines, ton portable... Et j'ai prévenue Lisa que tu ne viendrais pas avant quelques jours. »

« Merci. Andie est venue ? »

« Oui, on s'est mise d'accord pour que ce soit moi qui reste dormir avec toi vu que je bosse ici. Bon, je passerais à ma pause. »

Elle lui embrassa la joue et fila hors de la chambre. Rachel prit son portable et vérifia que Paul ne l'avait pas appelé. Rien. Elle souffla et fit le numéro de la maison. On décrocha au bout de quelques tonalités.

« Allô papa ? »

« C'est Jake. »

« On m'a dit que t'étais rentré. Est-ce-que ça va ? »

« Ouais. Leah m'a dit que c'est une de tes copines qui a répondu. Tu vas bien ? »

« Hum... En faite, je suis à l'hôpital. J'ai fais un malaise y a deux jours. T'inquiète pas, rien de grave. »

« Deux jours ? Ah... Rachel, je voulais te dire... je suis désolé pour ce qu'il s'est passé avec Paul. J'étais en colère et... fin voilà. »

« Je te dirais bien que c'est pas grave, mais en faite si. T'inquiète pas, c'est bon. Tu peux éviter de parler de l'hôpital à papa ? J'ai pas envie de l'inquiéter pour rien. »

« Ok, je lui dirais pas. Tu compte rentrer bientôt ? »

« Pourquoi ? Il y a un problème ? »

« Non tout vas bien ! Je me posais juste la question. Faut que je te laisse. A plus ! »

La jeune Black n'eût pas le temps de lui répondre que Jacob raccrocha. Elle souffla et rangea son sac avant de sortir un livre, histoire de s'occuper un peu.

Vers 10 heure, le Docteur Anna Sullivan qui avait vu Rachel ce matin, repassa. Elle emmena Rachel dans une salle d'examen et l'aida à s'installer.

« Nous vous avons fais une prise de sang à votre arrivée pour vérifier votre taux d'alcoolémie... » fit le docteur en approchant un appareil.

« J'avais bu que deux verres. » répliqua Rachel. « Qu'est-ce-que c'est ? »

« L'analyse nous a révélé autre chose que nous allons vérifier tout de suite. Vous pouvez retirer le bas ? »

« Une échographie ? » fit Rachel en se déshabillant, les doigts tremblants.

« On vous en a déjà fait une ? Je n'ai pas encore consulté tout votre dossier médicale. »

« J'ai fais une fausse couche il y a deux ans... »

« Je vois. » fit-elle doucement en plaçant un tissu bleu sur les jambes de Rachel.

La jeune Black resta fixée sur l'écran de l'appareil, le cœur battant la chamade. Anna régla l'appareil et esquissa un petit sourire lorsqu'un bruit sourd envahit la pièce.

« Vous êtes bien enceinte. »

Les yeux brillants de larmes, Rachel se redressa.

« Il n'y a qu'un bébé ? J'ai une sœur jumelle et dans ma famille à chaque génération il y a une paire de jumelle alors... »

« Non, il n'y a qu'un bébé. Vous êtes à 4 semaines. »

Une larme coula sur sa joue. Rachel inspira doucement. C'était Paul le père, évidemment.

« Est-ce-que vous avez d'autres questions? Vous avez encore un peu de temps pour vous décider, si jamais vous voulez interrompre cette grossesse. »

Rachel ne réalisait pas encore totalement qu'un bébé... leur bébé grandissait à l'intérieur d'elle en ce moment. Elle ne s'était rendue compte de rien. Voulait-elle interrompre ça grossesse ? Et Paul ?

* * *

><p>« Emily, laisse tomber. Vous ne l'appelez pas. C'est clair ? Elle a mieux à faire que de s'inquiéter pour moi. »<p>

« C'est pas possible ce que tu peux être têtu ! » fit Emily, agacée.

Sam soupira et passa sa main dans le dos de son imprégnée.

« Tu veux bien nous laisser deux minutes s'il te plaît ? » chuchota-t-il.

La fiancée de l'Alpha hésita, mais finit par quitter la chambre qu'occupait Paul. Sam s'installa sur la petite chaise à côté du lit et souffla en frottant ses mains.

« Tu as conscience que la situation ne peux pas durer Paul ? »

L'intéressé grogna légèrement et voulut tourner le dos à son Alpha, mais ses os fracturés l'en empêchèrent.

« Je suis certain que malgré la distance, Rachel se sent aussi mal que toi. Vous êtes liés Paul. Ton rétablissement sera nettement plus long si... »

« Je le sais très bien, tu n'as pas besoin de me le répéter encore. »

L'Alpha soupira et se leva. Insister ne fera que le braquer davantage. Arrivé à la porte, il se tourna une dernière fois vers son frère de meute.

« Tu sais ce qu'on fait quand on trouve son âme-sœur ? On abandonne pas. »

Paul souffla lorsque Sam quitta la chambre, et passa sa main valide sur son visage. L'étendue de ses blessures était assez importante. L'arbre lui avait écrasé tout le côté droit, lui brisant donc la jambe, le bras et quelques côtes. Le Docteur Cullen avait réussit à le remettre les os en place, mais il ne devait pas bouger avant au moins 7 jours, et même après ce délai, il lui faudra beaucoup de repos. Le reste de la semaine s'annonçait longue...

* * *

><p>Allongée sur son lit, Rachel zappait le peu de chaîne à sa disposition. Kate piaillait depuis un quart d'heure tout en mangeant le sandwich qu'elle c'était acheté à la cafétéria.<p>

« Bon maintenant ça suffit. Dis-moi ce que le Docteur Sullivan t'as dit. »

« Tout vas bien. C'était juste un petit malaise. »

Rachel avait décidé de ne rien dire à propos du bébé pour le moment.

« Je sais très bien que tu me raconte des salades ! Pourquoi tu fais cette tête si tu n'as rien ? »

La jeune Black souffla et éteignit la télévision.

« Je réfléchis, c'est tout. »

« A quoi ? »

« Des trucs. »

Kate leva les yeux au ciel et se leva du petit fauteuil sur lequel elle était installée, puis vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, près de Rachel.

« Allez, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. Rachel je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse. »

« Tout vas bien. »

« Paul t'as toujours pas appelé ? »

Rachel secoua négativement la tête.

« Bah appelle-le toi. Je vais y aller, ma pause est bientôt finie. Je reviens ce soir. Andie va peut-être passer cet après-midi. »

« Je verrais... A plus tard. »

Kate lui embrassa bruyamment la joue et sortit de la chambre. Rachel prit son portable sur la table de nuit et après quelques secondes d'hésitation, elle composa le numéro de Paul. Une voix féminine que Rachel ne reconnut pas décrocha.

« Allô ? »

« Euh...J'ai dû me tromper de numéro. »

« Rachel ? C'est Kim. »

« Oh Kim, salut. Pourquoi tu as le portable de Paul ? »

« Emily m'a demandé de répondre, elle est dans la cuisine. »

« Et Paul ? »

« Il... attends je te la passe. »

Il y eût quelques secondes de silence, puis la voix grave de Paul se fit entendre.

« Rachel ? »

La voix de la jeune femme se coinça dans sa gorge et elle sentit quelques larmes remplir ses yeux. Elle colla son portable sur la couverture et essuya ses joues en tentant de respirer calmement.

« Rachel, qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ? »

Elle reprit lentement le portable et inspira doucement.

« Rien, ça va. Désolée. »

Rachel remonta ses genoux contre sa poitrine et entoura ses chevilles de son bras.

« T'es sûre ? »

« Oui, tout vas bien. Pourquoi tu n'as pas appelé ? »

« J'étais... euh... occupé et... enfin c'est compliqué. »

La jeune Black remarqua qu'il avait une voix différente.

« D'accord. » céda-t-elle. « Quoi de neuf à La Push alors ? »

« Pas grand chose, c'est calme en ce moment. »

« Tant mieux. »

Un infirmière entra à ce moment là.

« Bonjour. Le Docteur Sullivan a demandé qu'on vous fasse un bilan sanguin. Vous pourrez sortir demain en fin de matinée si tout est normal. »

« Qu'est-ce-que ça veut dire ? Rachel, où est-ce-que tu es ? » fit Paul.

« Je... Je te rappellerais plus tard. »

Elle raccrocha rapidement et tendit son bras à l'infirmière. Elle lui fit la prise de sang et sortit. Rachel éteignit son portable, ignorant temporairement les messages de Paul.

* * *

><p>Face au grand miroir de la salle de bain, Rachel examina son ventre encore plat. Combien de temps avant que ça ne se voit vraiment ? Quelques semaines sûrement. Un soupire lui échappa et elle rabaissa son chemisier en entendant Kate frapper à la porte.<p>

« Rachel, t'es prête ? »

« Oui, je sors. »

Rachel avait quitté l'hôpital il y a deux jours. Aujourd'hui, elle retournait travailler.

Après un rapide coup d'œil à son reflet, Rachel sortit de la salle de bain, laissant la place à Kate. La jeune Black rassembla ses affaires et quitta l'appartement.

En arrivant au bâtiment, April lui sauta presque dessus.

« Contente que vous soyez revenue ! » sourit-elle en lui tendant une tasse de café.

« Merci. » sourit Rachel. « J'essaye d'arrêter un peu le café. »

« Oh, très bien. »

Elle l'accompagna jusqu'à son bureau et lui raconta ce qu'il c'était passé pendant son absence.

« Il faut finaliser le contrat avec Paul Stevenson. Il sera là à 10 heure. »

« D'accord, merci April. »

« De rien. » sourit-elle en quittant le bureau.

Rachel s'installa confortablement et se remit au travail.

Relisant quelques chapitres du livre de Stevenson, Rachel eût la nausée. Elle se dirigea rapidement vers les toilettes et vomit son petit-déjeuné. Elle se rinça la bouche et retourna à son bureau, où Ian attendait, assit sur un des sièges en face de son bureau.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ? » fit-elle surprise.

« Je suis venu voir comment tu allais. »

« Je vais bien. »

Ian se leva et se mit en face de Rachel.

« Tu sais que tu n'as jamais su mentir ? Pas à moi en tout cas. »

Il referma la porte derrière Rachel et s'approcha un peu plus, laissant un infime espace entre eux.

« Qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe ? »

« Rien. »

« Rachel... »

Délicatement, Ian passa sa main sur la joue de Rachel et se pencha vers elle. Il laissa quelques secondes de flottement et l'embrassa. Surprise, la jeune Black le repoussa aussitôt.

« Non mais ça va pas ?! » s'écria-t-elle.

« Quoi ? » sourit-il. « Oh c'est bon Rachel, _il_ saura rien. »

Il tenta de se rapprocher et reposa sa main sur la taille de Rachel. Elle le repoussa aussitôt, mais n'eût pas le temps de voir la main de Ian partir. Une violente douleur se manifesta alors sur sa joue.

« Les médecins ne devraient pas discuter des patients dans les couloirs. » dit-il en la plaquant contre le mur. « Tu le perdras aussi ce bébé. »

De grosses larmes roulaient sur les joues de la jeune femme. April entra à ce moment là dans bureau avec Paul Stevenson. La stagiaire demanda à une personne dans le couloir d'appeler la sécurité. Ian relâcha Rachel, un petit sourire en coin sur le visage.

« Pas besoin, je m'en vais. » lâcha-t-il.

Il quitta le bureau, mais deux agents l'interceptèrent avant qu'il ne prenne l'ascenseur.

« Rachel, est-ce-que ça va ? » fit April en s'agenouillant devant Rachel, qui s'était laissée glisser jusqu'au sol.

Elle acquiesça difficilement et essuya ses joues. Ce simple geste lui arracha une grimace de douleur.

« Je vais aller vous chercher de la glace. »

« Non, ça va, je vais bien. » bredouilla-t-elle en se relevant, les jambes tremblantes.

Rachel s'appuya contre le mur et essaya de reprendre une respiration normale.

« Vous êtes sûr ? »

« Oui. Et si on discutait du contrat ? » fit-elle en se tournant vers le jeune auteur.

Il était resté sur le pas de la porte, et semblait visiblement mal à l'aise.

« Bonne idée. » hésita-t-il.

Rachel s'avança vers son bureau et faillit trébucher avant de s'asseoir.

Pendant tout l'entretien, elle était distraite, répondant à peine aux questions de Stevenson. Ils terminèrent un peu avant midi. Rachel le raccompagna à la sortie et s'arrêta devant le bureau d'April.

« J'ai besoin que vous me rendiez un petit service... »

* * *

><p>Coucou les filles :) me revoilà ! Je suis désolée de ce retard. Les chapitres étaient écris, et même publié sur skyrock mais j'ai juste... Oublié de les mettre ici. Il ne reste que 3 chapitres avant l'épilogue, car pour des raisons personnelles, j'ai dû raccourcir ma fiction. J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu en tout cas :) A bientôt !<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Assise au milieu de sa chambre, Rachel triait et rangeait ses affaires. Kate entra à ce moment là.

« Tu m'explique pourquoi t'es là et pas à ton bureau ? »

Rachel soupira et tourna la tête vers son amie, lui exposant ainsi sa joue où un bleu commençait à apparaître.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu t'es fais ? »

« Rien. Je vais rentrer à la réserve. »

« Rentrer ? Définitivement ? »

« Oui. »

Kate souffla et s'assit à côté de Rachel.

« C'est à cause de Paul ? »

« En partie. »

« T'es sûre de ce que tu fais ? Rachel, t'es entrain de quitter ta vie pour un gars que tu connais à peine. »

« Tu ne peux pas comprendre. »

« Explique alors. »

Rachel sentit son estomac se nouer. Elle ne pouvait rien lui dire par apport aux légendes. Mais il y avait autre chose qu'elle pouvait lui révéler.

« Je suis enceinte. »

« Vraiment ? Mais c'est génial ! Et tu... c'est pour ça que tu y retourne ? »

« Oui. Je veux voir ce que ça va donner. »

« Je suis contente pour toi en tout cas. » lui sourit Kate. « Et tu sais qu'Andie et moi ont sera toujours là pour toi. »

« Je sais. Merci. »

Kate essuya machinalement ses yeux et se força à sourire. Le départ de Rachel la rendait triste, mais en bonne amie qu'elle était, elle la soutenait.

« Bon, tu as besoin d'aide pour préparer quelque chose ? »

« Non, ça va. Par contre, j'ai remplie les papiers concernant le changement d'adresse et tout ça. Tu pourras les poster s'il te plaît ? »

« Pas de soucis. Ton avion est à quelle heure ? »

« 20 heure 30. »

« On a le temps de prendre un dernier verre avec Andie ? »

Rachel sourit et acquiesça.

« Sans alcool pour moi. »

« Je vais dire à Andie de rentrer dès qu'elle peut. »

« D'accord. »

Kate se leva et quitta la chambre de son amie. Rachel se remit à ranger, vidant petit à petit son armoire. Pour l'instant, elle n'avait prévenue personne à La Push de son retour. Normalement, elle devrait arriver à Port Angeles vers 2 heure du matin, le temps de faire le trajet, il sera encore tôt. Son portable vibra dans sa poche, c'était Paul. La jeune Black décrocha aussitôt.

« Salut. » sourit-elle en fermant la première valise.

« Salut. Ça va ? »

« Très bien. Et toi ? »

« Ça va. On a deux nouveaux dans la meute. Colin et Brady. »

« Littlesea et Fuller ? Ils sont jeunes ! »

« 14 ans je crois. »

Rachel souffla et posa doucement sa main sur son ventre. Son petit bout sera sûrement un loup lui aussi.

« Rachel ? »

Elle sursauta et laissa tomber sa main.

« Désolée. Tu disais? »

« Tu me manques. »

« Toi aussi. »

Rachel eût les larmes aux yeux. Depuis qu'elle savait qu'elle était enceinte, c'était comme si tout les symptômes classiques due à la grossesse étaient apparues. Rachel inspira lentement, tentant de rester calme.

« Comment va Jacob ? » demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

« Il a peur que Bella ne revienne de sa nuit de noce transformée en sangsue. »

« C'est vrai. » souffla-t-elle. « Il m'a dit que ça devait arriver après le mariage. »

Rachel pensa à Charlie. Si Bella devenait vampire, elle n'allait plus le voir, pour le protéger. La jeune Black jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et sursauta. Il allait être 18 heure, et elle avait encore plein de chose à préparer.

« Paul, il faut que je te laisse. J'ai... pleins de chose à faire et... je te rappelle plus tard ? »

« OK. A plus tard. »

Elle raccrocha rapidement et se leva du sol pour s'attaquer à son bureau.

* * *

><p>« Bon, je vous jure les filles, si vous pleurez, je vous massacre. »<p>

Kate et Andie se sourirent avec de s'asseoir en face de Rachel, à une petite table d'une des nombreuses cafétéria de l'aéroport.

« T'inquiète pas, on va attendre le tout dernier moment comme ça tu n'auras pas le temps de nous torturer. »

« Vous auriez vraiment dû rester à l'appart' ! » souffla Rachel.

« Oh allez ! On va pas se revoir avant un moment. Toi et Paul vous ferez certainement d'autres enfants, qui te prendront tout ton temps. »

« On s'appellera. » sourit la jeune Black.

« Puis y a Skype. » renchérit Kate.

Les trois jeunes femmes acquiescèrent et commandèrent de quoi se déshydrater.

* * *

><p>« Arrête de faire ton bébé Paul ! Faut changer des bandages. »<p>

« Sam est d'accord pour que tu me tripote ? »

Emily leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré par le comportement du modificateur.

« Tu préfère que j'appelle le Docteur Cullen ? »

Paul grogna et finit par se laisser faire.

« Tu devrais vraiment prévenir Rachel. Ça ne t'as pas plu quand tu as compris qu'elle ne comptait pas te dire qu'elle avait été à l'hôpital, non ? Imagine comment elle va réagir quand elle l'apprendra. »

« Elle l'apprendra pas, puisque personne ne va lui dire. »

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas qu'elle sache ? »

« Elle a mieux à faire que de s'occuper de moi. »

« Tu te répète Paul. Et dis pas n'importe quoi. »

« Je me répète parce-que c'est vrai. »

Emily lui lança un regard qui le força à baisser les yeux.

« Je veux pas qu'elle lâche New-York pour moi. Sa carrière est... c'est important pour elle. Et elle tout ses amis là-bas. »

« L'imprégnation c'est compliqué parfois. Tu fais passer ses envies avant les tiennes. Mais je paris que tu te trompe sur ce qu'elle veut. »

Paul serra les dents et tourna la tête.

« Tu as finis ? »

La fiancée de l'Alpha acquiesça et quitta la pièce, le laissant seul dans ses pensées, ne se doutant absolument pas que les kilomètres qui le séparait de Rachel s'amenuisaient de minutes en minutes.

* * *

><p>Assise sur la banquette arrière du taxi, Rachel sentait son estomac se nouer, et ses jambes se mirent à trembler. Elle approchait de Forks. L'avion avait eût du retard, et elle avait difficilement récupéré ses valises. Au lieu de sortir de l'aéroport à 3 heure, elle en était sortit à 4 heure du matin. Rachel aurait pu dormir pendant le vol, mais l'appréhension, l'impatiente, et la joie l'empêchaient de fermer les yeux. Elle avait passer les 7 heures de vols à suivre vaguement des films, et à survoler les pages d'un ou deux livres. L'agitation l'habitait toujours, et même dans le taxi, elle n'arrivait pas à dormir.<p>

« Mademoiselle, on arrive à Forks. »

Rachel sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Dans moins de 20 minutes, elle arriverait chez elle. La Push. L'endroit où elle avait grandit, et où grandirait le petit bout à l'intérieur de son ventre.

Une fois dans la réserve, Rachel indiqua le chemin au chauffeur. Avant de rejoindre Paul, elle resterait quelques minutes à la maison pour prendre une douche et déposer ses affaires. Le taxi se gara près de la maison en bois rouge et descendit pour aider Rachel à sortir ses valises du coffre, puis repartit. Pendant quelques minutes, Rachel resta face à la maison de son enfance. Rassemblant son courage, elle s'avança et rentra à l'intérieur. La maison était silencieuse, Jacob et Billy devaient certainement dormir. Rachel laissa ses valises dans l'entrée et alla à la cuisine pour grignoter quelque chose.

« Qu'est-ce-que... » fit une voix masculine dans le couloir.

Rachel sursauta et se retourna. Jacob quitta la pénombre du couloir et entra dans la cuisine.

« Rachel ? » s'écria-t-il. « Je suis entrain de rêver ? »

La jeune Black sourit et secoua la tête. Ses yeux se remplir de larmes alors que Jacob s'approcha pour la prendre dans ses bras.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ? »

« T'es pas content de me voir ? » fit-elle en se détachant légèrement de son petit frère.

« Bien sûr que si ! Mais ... t'as prévenu personne. »

« Je voulais faire la surprise. »

« Vu le nombre de valise dans le couloir, je dois en déduire que c'est définitif ? »

« Tu déduis bien. » sourit-elle.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu t'es fais sur la joue ? » demanda-t-il en prenant le menton de sa sœur entre ses doigts pour lui faire tourner légèrement la tête.

« Rien, ça va. Paul patrouille cette nuit ? »

Jacob se figea et son sourire se dissipa, ce qui alarma Rachel.

« Quoi ? »

« Ben... Non il patrouille pas. »

« Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a alors ? »

Jake se massa nerveusement la nuque. Rachel recula et croisa ses bras sur son ventre.

« Jacob Black, tu as intérêt à me dire tout de suite ce que tu me cache. »

« Ben... En faite, il y a quelques jours, ils essayaient d'attraper des sangsues qui passaient depuis un moment sur le territoire et... Bah pour faire simple, Paul a été blessé. »

« Quoi ? Mais... il ne m'a rien dit et... »

« T'inquiète pas il va se remettre. Mais il doit rester quelques jours sans bouger. »

« Pourquoi personne ne m'as rien dit ? »

« Il voulait pas que tu t'inquiète pour rien. »

« Mais c'est pas rien ! C'est... Il est chez lui ? »

« Non, chez Emily. »

« J'y vais. »

Rachel enfila sa veste et sortit directement. Jacob la suivit, tentant de lui faire comprendre qu'elle pouvait pas débarquer comme ça chez Sam et Emily.

« Là tu vois je m'en fou complètement ! Pourquoi vous m'avez rien dit ?! Fallait pas l'écouter, fallait... »

Rachel inspira lentement, essayant de se calmer. Jacob lui attrapa le bras, la forçant à s'arrêter.

« Il va pleuvoir, on devrait prendre le 4x4. Viens je conduis. »

La jeune Black acquiesça et suivit son petit frère. Il conduisit jusque la maison des Uley et s'arrêta. Rachel ne l'attendit pas pour descendre. Alors qu'elle allait frapper, Sam ouvrit la porte, un air endormi plaqué sur le visage.

« Jake tu.. . Rachel ? » fit-il surprit. « Mais tu... »

« Faut que je vois Paul. »

« Il dort, je suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. »

« Ne pas me dire qu'il a été blessé n'était pas une bonne idée non plus ! »

Sam souffla et passa sa main sur son visage avant de se décaler pour laisser Rachel entrer.

« Deuxième porte à droite. »

La jeune Black acquiesça et se dirigea vers la pièce que lui avait indiqué l'Alpha. Sans se préoccuper du sommeil de Paul, elle ouvrit la porte et commença aussitôt à lui crier dessus.

« T'es qu'un imbécile franchement ! Non mais tu croyais quoi ? Que j'allais jamais l'apprendre ? »

Paul se réveilla en sursaut, et sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre en voyant Rachel sur le pas de la porte.

« Rachel ? »

« Tu m'as mentis ! Après le cinéma que tu m'as fais quand tu as su que j'étais à l'hôpital ! »

Les hormones n'apaisaient en rien sa colère. Rachel sentit quelques larmes couler sur ses joues. Elle serra doucement les poings et ferma les yeux.

« La prochaine fois que tu me fais ça je te jure que je te... »

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend et s'approcha du lit. Paul ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, encore surprit par sa présence. Rachel s'allongea à côté de lui en faisant attention à ne pas le toucher.

« T'es vraiment qu'un imbécile. » chuchota-t-elle.

Paul esquissa un sourire et leva sa main valide pour caresser la joue de son imprégnée.

« T'es vraiment là ? »

Rachel lui sourit simplement et se redressa pour l'embrasser au coin des lèvres.

« Je suis quand même encore en colère contre toi. »

« Le contraire m'aurait étonné. »

Rachel sourit et s'allongea plus confortablement. Ses yeux se fermèrent tout seul, et elle s'endormit contre Paul.

* * *

><p>Rachel fut réveillée par une main chaude qui se glissa sous son pull.<p>

« Ça m'avait manqué. » souffla Paul.

La jeune femme esquissa un sourire et ouvrit lentement les yeux. Paul la regardait, avec ce regard qui la faisait fondre. Rachel remarqua qu'il avait un peu maigrit, et qu'une petite barbe était apparut sur sa mâchoire. La séparation l'avait vraiment fait souffrir. Rachel sentit son cœur se serrer et elle prit délicatement la main du loup.

« On peux pas continuer comme ça Paul. »

Il fronça les sourcils et sentit son cœur se déchirer. Elle allait repartir. Paul retira sa main de la sienne et tourna la tête.

« Tu as raison. Tu reprend l'avion quand ? »

« Quoi ? » fit Rachel, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire. « Non ! Paul, je reste. Je n'aurais jamais dû partir d'ailleurs ! Je... »

Rachel força doucement Paul à la regarder. Son cœur battait la chamade en réalisant ce qu'elle allait lui dire.

« Je t'aime Paul. Les dernières semaines ont vraiment été dures. Tu me manquais et... »

Elle s'arrêta en voyant Paul lever la main et caresser sa joue bleuit.

« Qui t'as fais ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. » fit-elle en prenant sa main.

Il la regarda pendant quelques secondes et soupira.

« Tu m'en veux encore ? »

« Un peu. » chuchota-t-elle en se redressant. « Tu n'imagine pas la peur que j'ai eu lorsque Jacob m'a dit que tu avais été blessé. »

« Désolé. Je pensais pas que tu allais revenir alors... Rachel ? »

« Oui ? » souffla-t-elle.

Paul passa sa main dans les cheveux de son imprégnée et approcha comme il le pu son visage du sien.

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Rachel sourit et sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. _Foutues hormones !_

Une petite heure plus tard, Rachel sortit discrètement de la chambre qu'occupait Paul. Emily était dans la cuisine, entrain de préparer le repas de ce midi. Rachel la rejoignit.

« Désolée si je t'ai réveillée ce matin, j'étais... »

« Tu ne m'as pas réveillée, t'inquiète pas. » sourit Emily.

Elle laissa ses ustensiles de cuisine et s'approcha de Rachel pour la prendre dans ses bras.

« Je suis contente de te revoir ! »

La jeune Black lui sourit et l'entoura des ses bras.

« Tu es arrivée quand ? » demanda Emily en la relâchant.

« Ce matin vers 4 heure. »

« Je suppose que je ne dois pas te demander ce qui est arrivé à ta joue ? »

Rachel grimaça en repensant à Ian et à ce qu'il lui avait dit la veille.

« C'est rien. »

Emily hocha la tête et se remit à cuisiner.

« Est-ce-que tu vas repartir ou... ? »

« Non, je vais rester. La séparation a été... difficile, autant pour lui que pour moi apparemment, alors je ne tiens pas à recommencer. Je vais rentrer une petite heure pour voir mon père et prendre une douche. Paul dort, tu pourras lui dire si il se réveille ? »

« Pas de soucis. A plus tard. »

« A tout à l'heure. »

Rachel quitta la maison des Uley. Jacob lui avait heureusement laissé le 4x4. Elle s'installa derrière le volant et démarra.

Billy l'attendait sous le porche de la maison. Un immense sourire illumina son visage lorsque sa fille descendit de la voiture.

« Tu m'as manqué Rachel. »

« Toi aussi papa. »

Elle se baissa pour le prendre dans ses bras, et versa quelques larmes.

« Tiens Billy tu... Désolé ! » fit la voix de Charlie.

Il retourna à l'intérieur, laissant les deux Black se retrouver. Rachel se redressa et essuya machinalement ses joues.

« On m'a dit que c'était définitif. » fit Billy en faisant rouler son fauteuil à l'intérieur.

« C'est vrai. » répondit Rachel en le suivant.

« Fais moi penser à remercier Paul la prochaine fois que je le vois. »

Rachel sourit et ferma la porte. Charlie était dans le salon, deux canettes de bières à la main.

« Content de te revoir Rachel ! »

« Moi aussi Charlie ! »

Après une courte discussion, Rachel monta à l'étage pour se laver et se changer.

* * *

><p>« Non, je ne suis pas d'accord. Je rentrerais chez moi tout seul. » râla Paul.<p>

« J'aimerais bien voir ça. Comment tu vas faire ? Conduire avec une seule jambe ? » se moqua Rachel. « Pourquoi tu veux pas que je t'accompagne ? »

« Parce-que. »

Rachel leva les yeux au ciel et s'assit sur le bord du lit.

« C'est pas une réponse _parce-que_. »

La jeune Black soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

« Très bien, comme tu veux. De toute façon tu pourras pas te débrouiller tout seul. Et je doute qu'Emily te laisse partir si elle sait qu'il n'y aura personne avec toi. »

« Emily ne me fait pas peur. »

Rachel leva les yeux au ciel et lui tendit la boite d'un des médicaments qu'il devait prendre contre la douleur. _Ce qu'il peut être têtu parfois._


End file.
